Rose's Mask I Le masque de la rose
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: Voilà le premier tome, encore en cours parce que je le coécris avec Roshieru de la série de fanfic pour VtM Bloodlines. Un an après les faits contre LaCroix et MingXiao, on a pas fini d'entendre parler de la Toréador Lia Vilorë !
1. Mauvaise nuit parisienne

Prologue

Ouh qu'ils sont ennuyeux ces jeunes ! Que devient Paris quand la meilleure boîte des quartiers chics est envahie par des adolescents… Tout ce que je déteste ! Il fut un temps ou la 'Monzie' n'était peuplée chaque soir qu'il plût qu'il ventât ou qu'il neigeât que de beaux hommes et de belles femmes. Avec de la vraie musique ! Et là ! Là !! C'est...

De la techno !

Où est le nouveau propriétaire que je lui montre les crocs ? Si je le trouve celui-là je vais lui apprendre à ruiner ma soirée, la soirée d'une Toréador qui s'appelle Vilorë ! Pourquoi mon Sire m'a collé un nom en quenyan ? Il était pareil le mien ! Et en français en plus ! Ils savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent ces suceurs de sang ! Ils étreignent une Française et il la renomme en elfique !

C'est quasi pour ça que je ne le donne jamais ce foutu nom elfique.

« Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Casstoa. »

On peut même plus faire semblant de boire tranquille que les technophiles se jettent sur vous avec une canette de bière à la main, tout pour me narguer c'est pas possible !

Chapitre 1 – Mauvaise nuit parisienne

Pfu, c'est toujours pour moi les boulets, y'a rien à faire. Et le dernier Tremere que j'ai croisé pour un talisman sur mesure il m'a ricané au nez sans me rendre mon fric. Enfoiré ! Si je te retrouve un jour je prends tes dents en ouvre boîte pour chien !

Des promesses toujours des promesses, toi par contre le D.J de cette musique vomie par l'Enfer tu vas rester sagement assis sur les toilettes pour filles jusqu'à ce que cet air béa te quitte. Tiens et si je tirais la chasse d'eau pour faire style ? Avec un peu de chance comme la lunette et relevée ça va mouiller son derrière couvert de tweed. Un D.J de techno qui porte du tweed, mais pourquoi je suis venue ici moi ?

C'est exactement la même chose que j'ai marmonné au miroir qui n'avait toujours pas la gentillesse de me montrer mon si joli minois sans la buée parce que c'était mal aéré en me lavant les mains et le menton. Bon sang si mon Seigneur n'était pas déjà mort, mort je l'aurais vraiment tué ! Heureusement les Tremere ils ont trouvé la parade eux pour les Lasombra : ils ont crée des miroirs en verre de sang. Me demandez pas comment ça marche je peux juste vous expliquer que le sang est mélangé à du verre. Donc le verre est teint avec du sang humain et ô joie, on peut s'admirer ! Pour des raisons métaphysiques concernant le reflet que je n'ai pas envie d'exposer sinon vous choppez un dictionnaire des symboles, ça marche. J'en ai même sorti un de ma poche. Ah, c'est sûr qu'avec ce beau reflet rose rouge sang j'ai l'air plus en vie ! Lui au moins l'avait ni tags ni buée.

Le rouge à lèvre s'était fait la malle évidemment, j'en remis un petit peu en couleur pêche pour aller avec mon teint de porcelaine. Ou de viande froide atténué avec de la poudre de riz pour la douceur. Les cheveux blonds lisses bien tombant sur les épaules, le front dégagé, non finalement mon Sire à moi qui a été transformé en poudre crématoire, je t'aime. Mes yeux sont plus clairs dans tous les sens du terme. Ils font trois couleurs : bleu azur, bleu vert ou bleu gris. La classe ! Smack à moi-même puis je vérifiai l'état de ma tenue. Un corset crème au décolleté en v et une jupe à volants de même couleur avec des collants de laine blanche. J'avais toujours ma pierre noire fétiche serrée autour du cou, reposant au creux de la naissance de ma gorge. Et sortant un élastique au tissu noir d'une petite poche sur le côté gauche de la jupe, je m'attachai les cheveux en queue de cheval. En guise de chaussures j'avais des bottines en cuir beige à talons plats.

Faisant volte-face je poussai la porte des toilettes pour dames et revint dans l'Enfer sur Terre fait adolescent. Fronçant mes fins sourcils (taillés à la main, heureusement c'était à faire qu'une fois dans la non-vie) je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant, allez moi j'me tire d'ici, ça pue la morue jusque dans l'cœur des frites !

Le seul truc bien à Paris quand on est un vampire qui sait faire des économies (c'est-à-dire ne jamais oublier de piller le portefeuille de ses victimes tuées pour la mission du moment.) C'est qu'on peut se balader aussi longtemps que cela nous chante dans la ville sans jamais être à court d'argent pour un taxi.

En l'occurrence là je devais rentrer à mon refuge, (un taudis pour ceux que ça intéresse, y'a que les Ventrue pour vivre dans le luxe.) Prendre mes e-mails et commencer à bosser pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit. Beuah j'ai même pas eu droit à un bon dîner ! Et puis il fait super chaud ce 14 juillet. La ville est sans dessus dessous…

« Arrêtez-vous sur les Champs-Élysées, » dis-je au chauffeur qui quelques minutes plus tard s'exécuta. Je descendis en tirant à moi mon sac de mailles violettes passé en travers de la poitrine. Payant le monsieur pour ensuite me retrouver absorbée illico par la foule et les pétards et autres festivités envahissant l'artère de la capitale tous les ans. Au moins la pleine lune était jolie.

Non mais j'me suis pas arrêtée ici dans la foule et la fumée que pour me faire écraser les orteils vous savez ! Qui dit capitale dit étrangers, et qui dit 14 juillet dit jeunes et beaux étrangers ! Friqués avec un peu de bol, je mords quasiment que ceux qui sentent bons. J'suis Toréador moi, coupée Ventrue mais pas Nosferatu !

Et les Champs-Élysées étaient vraiment envahis de gens, c'était un vrai slalom pour se frayer un chemin, heureusement avec l'Etreinte j'avais dépassé mes difficultés, maintenant j'étais capable de trucider un gars de deux mètres au couteau en moins de deux secondes. Bon je dois exagérer un peu mais l'idée est là non ? Hier incapable de marcher sans dire bonjour au goudron et le lendemain je saute de toit en toit pour rire. Mais la Mascarade interdisait qu'on s'adonnât à de telles sottises que de se la jouer en faisant une représentation sans filets des films hongkongais. Même si c'était jouissif.

Marcher sur les Champs une nuit claire sous trente degrés en tenue romantique qui faisait penser que j'étais une jeune écervelée (oui bon, Jack pense ça.) Ecervelée qui ne devait pas être bien difficile à coincer à une ruelle ! Mais si c'est ladite fille qui se laisse coincer pour mieux vous croquer, ahaha, vous avez l'air bien cons avec vos préjugés !

Je n'aime pas donner le Baiser vampirique à des idiots qui suivent leur flaire à l'effluve hormonales comme des chiens en rut. C'est pour ça que j'aime fréquenter les clubs et les bars chics : au moins les chiens ont un français séduisant. Ce qui m'énerve toujours quand je me fais arrêter dans la rue par un : « salut poupée ! Belle fête hein ?

-Je crois que tu as mouillé ton pantalon. »

Evidemment ce couillon vérifia en faisant « heu ! » Pendant que je pouffais de rire en poursuivant mon chemin, me fondant comme l'ombre dans les ombres des gens. Ah ces jeunes, il est loin le temps du raffinement.

Jusqu'à ce que mon regard bleu gris croise le regard vert sombre d'un beau garçon aux courts et fins cheveux blonds en bataille. De haute taille (pas difficile avec mon mètre soixante) portant une chemise blanche en soie et un pantalon en jean noir. Il aurait très bien pu passer pour une fille avec son visage fin, hum, un eurasien à Paris ! Quel bol ! Ses yeux légèrement bridés avaient de longs cils noirs et au dessus des sourcils noirs plats et plutôt fins. Il avait un visage très expressif car l'air super embêté et de jolies lèvres rose pâle qui se tordaient pour appuyer son air très emmerdé. Il semblait perdu dans la foule et devait faire attention à balancer de manière irrégulière son buste avec ses épaules un peu larges en diverses positions pour ne pas être bousculé. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Après avoir consciencieusement étudié ma proie, je me dirigeai vers lui en évitant les passants à mon tour, me plantant ensuite en face de lui et tout le monde nous contourna. « Bonsoir, excusez-moi mais vous semblez être embarrassé. Je peux vous aider ? » Dis-je gentiment en lui souriant, les mains derrière le dos et les bras tendus. Il se fixa enfin devant moi et m'étudia rapidement de bas en haut en laissant échapper un gémissement qui sonnait inquiet et hésitant. Sa main droite alla gratter l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il reportait son poids sur sa jambe gauche pour plier l'autre, s'adressant à moi en japonais. Ma chance revient !! « Heu, je cherche un bar mademoiselle mais je me suis perdu. Et je ne parle pas français ou anglais… »

Tiens, bizarre ça, il s'est perdu sans ses copains du bus de touristes ? « Ah, vous avez de la chance ! Comment s'appelle ce bar ? » Répondis-je en prenant un ton doux pour le rassurer, il était nerveux j'entendais son cœur me refaire un sprint façon Mary José Perec ou fennec c'est pareil : ça court vite.

L'eurasien me sourit, l'air d'avoir vu la lumière, dixit les étoiles dans ses yeux et les exclamations qui suivirent de soulagement et de merci kami des rencontres fortuites du 14 juillet à Paris devant la Toréador la plus s… Pardon. « Ah !! Vous parlez japonais !! C'est incroyable ! »

Et pourquoi ça mon pote 'incroyable' ? Tu veux que je te dise un truc incroyable plutôt que deux mots jap' qui se battent en duel parce que t'as une belle gorge ? Je suis un vampire nouveau-né d'à peine un an crée à Los Angeles par un type super canon dont je connais pas le nom et qui s'est fait raccourcir au dessus des épaules par le gorille Shérif de sa majesté le Prince LaCroix !!

Ceci pensée en gardant un sourire de bisounours, comme tout vampire en chasse qui achète la confiance de sa proie en lui faisant croire qu'il a le dessus sur la pauvre midinette. « Oui, comment s'appelle ce bar ? Je le connais sans doute, » dis-je en levant les mains sur les côtés pour appuyer mes dires. Et parce qu'une personne qui vous parle sans bouger de manière naturelle c'est louche.

« Ah, c'est le Rose de Minuit…

-Et bien je sais où il est ! Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ? Ce n'est pas très loin à pied, » proposai-je en me déportant sur le côté et tendant à demi mon bras pour l'inviter à marcher. Il me sourit avec un regain d'assurance et me remercia en acceptant la proposition !

Précisons qu'avec le boucan du 14, cette conversation fut celle de deux sourds ou presque.

En marchant vers le Rose de Minuit que je connaissais vraiment, je répondais et menais la conversation avec mon nouveau joujou de cette nuit. Heather va me faire une crise de folie, Heather Poe c'est ma goule, enfin ma servante. Je l'ai rencontrée à Downtown, peu après mon Etreinte, à l'hôpital de Santa Monica. Elle était mourante et je l'ai aidée à survivre avec mon sang. Le sang d'un vampire est extrêmement curatif. Et quelques nuits plus tard elle m'a retrouvée devant la tour du Prince LaCroix au centre ville. Elle voulait me remercier pour mon geste et j'ai compris que pour qu'elle se souvienne de moi sur sa table d'hôpital mon sang devait l'avoir bien ensorcelée. En effet elle était tombée amoureuse de moi. Elle m'a retrouvée à mon refuge (super appartement des bas quartiers de Downtown gracieusement offert par LaCroix après le taudis de mes débuts.) Et même si elle a eu du mal à accepter que je fusse une vampire, après quelques paroles et une démonstration ce fut décidé. Elle m'a alors dit : « je me fiche en vrai de ce que vous êtes, je veux être avec vous ! »

Bienvenu chez moi chérie, moi c'est Lia, vampire Toréador nouvelle née, la déco n'est pas de moi et ma vie après la mort est super risquée, tu m'aimes toujours ? Et ben oui, elle m'a toujours fidèlement servie. Veillant sur mon sommeil le jour pendant qu'elle travaille ses croquis de styliste en plus de devoir faire mes trames. (Elle a un super don pour assister une mangaka.) Et me donnant son sang quand j'ai soif et trop la flemme d'aller chasser.

Si jamais je sens le parfum pour femme de trop près j'ai droit à un regard noir, à des larmes et à ce qu'elle boude jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à lui dire que j'ai juste mordu la dame. En vérité j'adore les crises de jalousie d'Heather même si c'est à cause du sang qui coule sans ses veines. C'est tout de même un baume au cœur mort, mais cœur quand même.

Pour le moment elle devait faire mes trames à ma place pendant que je chasse (j'en profite pour faire ma mangaka qui exploite son assistante). Heather est une chique jeune fille, elle me fait penser à Suou avec ses cheveux rouges lisses et ses immenses yeux verts. Moi évidemment, avec mon esprit pervers et manipulateur sur les bords (pas Toré' pour rien) je suis Kiyoshi. Tout aussi chiante. Ma servante est orpheline, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, je pense qu'elle venait de sortir de la voiture quand je l'ai rencontrée à l'hôpital. Par contre je lui ai immédiatement fait changer de style parce que celui de minouchette coupée voiture de sport avec pantalon taille ultra basse non merci. Tant qu'à avoir une goule, autant qu'elle ne s'habille pas comme les trois quarts des mortelles de son âge !

Je parlais donc à monsieur mon nouveau joujou d'Heather ma colocataire, du fait que j'étais artiste (parce que balancer à un eurasien que vous êtes mangaka il va le prendre bizarre) et elle étudiante en stylisme. Et tout en parlant je me rendais compte qu'il dégageait une certaine aura étrange. Qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle du pauvre chéri perdu dans Paris. Mais comme je n'étais pas d'humeur à me montrer paranoïaque un 14 juillet, je laissai tomber mon impression pour lui montrer le Rose de Minuit. Un petit bar en fait, il était encastré entre deux grands immeubles résidentiels sur l'avenue de New York. Il ne payait pas de mine, de l'extérieur on aurait dit une façade du 19ème prête à tomber en ruine surtout les visages. Et il n'y avait pas de panneau avec marqué en gros : 'ici traînent tous les Ventrue de Paris !'

Galamment il prit les devants pour ouvrir la petite porte en chêne devant moi, sur un salon où 'luxe' rimait avec 'rouge' et 'or'. Le sang et l'or, oui je sais on prends ses références où on peut mais un Ventrue c'est ça : un satané suceur de sang plein aux as.

Sombre, éclairé qu'avec des chandeliers muraux et sur les tables de salon en cerisier ou acajou. C'était un endroit superbe où la chaleur et le mystère comme la richesse étaient de mise. Il n'y avait ici que des personnes bien habillées de robes de soirées noires ou rouges, parfois or. D'hommes en costumes trois pièces noirs. Et mon bel ami comme moi ne sortions pas du décor de ce salon richement paré de boiseries brillantes sous la laque et de grand escalier au tapis rouge. Il y avait le bar tout au fond derrière un comptoir imposant de bois rondouillard de merisier sur le dessus et de galets secs dessous. Il fallait être plutôt grand pour pouvoir poser ses coudes. Le barman un grand blond portant chemise blanche et nœud papillon noir était une goule du Ventrue Paul Damier.

Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment juste pour l'avoir croisé ici et avoir échangé quelques paroles de politesse. Pour un Ventrue évidemment ou presque il était de la Camarilla. Et je restais une taupe des Anarch dans la Camarilla. Même si j'avais aidé à virer LaCroix de Los Angeles, les Anciens y avait vu une bonne chose puisque monsieur allait sucer le sang d'un Antédiluvien. Ils auraient quand même pu me refiler autre chose comme refuge à Paris qu'un taudis misérable ! Enfin, pour en revenir à Popaul, ça n'était pas le Prince de Paris mais le troisième dans la liste à viser la tête du Sénéchal avec un fusil à lunette sauce marionnettiste. Un fusil snipper qui lâche une marionnette qui beugle « lâche moi ta place !! » Bref, je me méfiais de lui tout en me disant que je devrais sans aucun doute aider le Sénéchal Maximilien à se débarrasser de lui. D'abord pour récupérer son bar (il n'y a pas de menus profits) ensuite pour me faire bien voir par Max et donc par le Prince.

Pour l'heure je me dirigeais avec mon eurasien vers le comptoir. Il semblait être comme à la maison, c'était intriguant. Mais mon sourire collé aux lèvres m'interdisait tout commentaire. Je lui demandai sans indiscrétion s'il avait été attendu ici. Il me répondit en posant son coude sur le comptoir en commandant un cherry qu'effectivement c'était le cas. Et qu'il aurait été très embarrassé de manquer ce rendez-vous. Je pris place sur un tabouret à dossier haut à deux barreaux à côté de lui. Commandant un verre de champagne en soupirant légèrement comme si cette longue marche m'avait faite souffrir. Ce qui réussit à me faire offrir mon verre (hohoho, que je ne vais pas boire mais faut pas croire que la Mascarade ne coûte rien !) Ce que j'acceptai avec joie en le remerciant tout de même. Maintenant il regardait autour de lui pour retrouver la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Et comme je n'avais pas envie de laisser filer ma canette de sang pour un quidam je regardais à mon tour discrètement, un œil derrière mon épaule. Entre la fumée d'un cigarillo, d'un cigare et d'une trentaine de cigarettes je l'aperçu aussi. Ma proie devint toute chose et j'allais pour me frapper le front du plat de la main en gueulant : « bordel de merde de putain de nuit de chiotte ! » Mais pour des raisons de politesse et de raffinement, je ne le fis pas… Ici… Je le ferai plus tard.

Un jeune homme, grand costaud aux cheveux noirs de jais bouclés coupés très courts (ce qui faisait tapis de poils de chèvre rapiécé) au visage rond comme une cible de fléchettes, aux prononcés sourcils noirs, aux nez droit (qui le sera moins je sens) pas très fin, aux lèvres épaisses et aux yeux bleus pailletés de l'or de la trahison. Appelez le Judas. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire à manches courtes et au pantalon de lin noir avec des chaussures noires. Il leva le bras droit portant la lourde montre en maille de métal en une parfaite imitation de ma proie qui me donnait maintenant plus envie de vomir le D.J que de le mordre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ce con ?!

Regarde le bar Lia, mate les bouteilles qui te font de l'œil méchant juste en face de toi Lia. Contrôle, respire enfin fait semblant. Non en fait pas trop semblant. Reste collée le cul sur ta chaise et reste polie et semble détendue. Tu n'as pas du tout une forte envie irrépressible de profiter d'être un vampire pour lui arracher la tête comme on arrache une fleur d'un pot. Si en fait tu t'imagines déjà lui arrachant la tête en plein milieu de la salle, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas dit moi...

Zappons le discours des deux bavant et le baiser donnant tout son sens au terme 'succion' et levons tout de même les yeux pour saluer le connard débarqué à Paris, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Lucifer pour mériter ça ? Enlaçant étroitement mon ex proie en plein milieu de ce qui n'était pas un bar pour gay sans éducation aux dernières nouvelles (encore une bonne raison de piquer son affaire à Popaul) il me snoba. Ou alors j'étais transparente, hého ! Vous n'avez pas fini de vous chuchoter des trucs à l'oreille avec des airs de chiens en rut juste à côté de moi ? Il parlait japonais maintenant cet empaffé ? Bon, ras la vitae : « bonsoir, » fis-je d'une voix claire en japonais. Et là ils se tournèrent vers moi et il me reconnut. Faisant : « hey ! Salut !! Comment tu vas ? » Avec un hey exclamatif les yeux ronds, un salut avec un sourire de requin qui se croit séduisant, et un comment tu vas hypocrite. Est-ce qu'avec mon teint de mort j'ai l'air bien ? Continuant la discussion en japonais je me levai et il crut qu'il devait m'aider mais de l'autre main j'écartai la sienne. Le fixant dans les yeux. « Je me sens un peu malade depuis quelques secondes, comment s'appelle ton nouveau parfum ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse et son copain non plus. Je feignis la surprise, une main devant les lèvres. « Oh, pardon, ça ne doit pas être le nouveau Vilipender 51 ! »

Le Vilipender était un parfum très controversé dont la publicité était très mal reçue par le grand public car elle le prétendait LE parfum pour gay et présentait deux mâles bien vulgaires dessinés par le Français Kinu. Le dessinateur par excellence des gays français. Je vous laisse tirer les conclusions de mes paroles à ce moment là. Ils étaient sciés, cloutés, placardés, encastrés (lui malheureusement pas castré). Et Judas après avoir réussi à fermer la bouche me laissa le temps de lever mon verre pour faire semblant de boire en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. « Hum, excusez-moi. Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Judas. Et un autre de vous rencontrer monsieur, » fis-je en reposant mon verre pétillant du terrible liquide or clair. Puis prenant l'escalier interdit aux non membres des privilégiés. Je les voyais d'un œil l'air abasourdi. Il s'excusa auprès de mon ex proie « 5 secondes », à bon. Je vaux que cinq secondes. Bah c'est déjà mieux que cinq jours de vent. Il réagit comme un éclair !

Moi j'avais remarqué mon mentor et ami Brujah Jack en haut appuyé sur la balustrade. Qu'est-ce qu'un… Enfin je devrais m'y être habituée, Jack c'est Jack ! Il fait ce qu'il veut ! Il portait un jean bleu et un tee-shirt kaki. Jack aurait été un pirate du temps de son Etreinte. C'était un grand noir américain aux mi-longs cheveux en dreadlocks plutôt propres malgré tout. Il avait les yeux noirs et son visage d'aigle démoniaque était fendu d'un immense sourire alors qu'il riait de son rire si communicatif de sa voix grave. « Woh, petite ! » Fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de me dire avant que ses yeux ne se tournassent pour m'indiquer que Joe LaPoisse aka Judas aka Judas se tenait derrière moi. Je sentais la chaleur de sa large main moite se rapprocher de mon épaule. Je me retournai avec un sourire et avec toute l'expérience de la brute que j'avais acquise en huit mois, je lui envoyai ce qu'on dénomme poétiquement comme 'mon poing dans sa gueule'. Que je corrige en 'mon poing vengeur version fusée téléguidée jusqu'à sa sale tronche d'hypocrite qui se la mesure tous les jours pour jouer à Kiki l'a la plus grosse.'

Et sans utiliser un dopant sanguin s'il vous plait. Il recula de plusieurs pas pendant que calmement je regardais les ongles longs et en amande de ma main ruineuse de joue. « Ca c'est pour m'avoir traitée ni plus ni moins que comme un cafard nuisible quatre mois après t'avoir fait des reproches et désiré des excuses de ta part. » Puis je me rapprochai de lui sur l'étage vide, peu de gens regardaient en plus de l'eurasien. Et Jack riait du spectacle. Judas me regardait exactement comme si j'étais folle en tâtant sa joue, puis fronça les sourcils exactement comme si j'étais conne. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais je sautai pour lui envoyer mon pied au visage, entendre son nez craquer et se casser. Ecouter avec délice le sang éclabousser le tapis persan. Et lui s'étaler sous le choc contre le mur pour glisser contre. Son nouveau bouchon montait à présent l'escalier quatre à quatre vers lui mais Jack, qui était trop content de me voir déclencher une bagarre lui envoya son poing au visage pour lui faire redescendre l'escalier… Moi je m'accroupis en face de Judas pour m'asseoir sur son ventre et lui plaquer les mains tordues contre le mur. N'écoutant qu'un peu le carnage commençant en bas. « Et ça c'est pour n'avoir agi envers moi en réalité que comme un hypocrite nombriliste, trompeur et traître. Attends… »

Me débrouillant pour le tirer jusqu'à la ruelle de derrière, je lui frappai le visage contre le mur de brique histoire de bien ruiner son visage, et sortant mon cher couteau je le bâillonnai pour trancher ce qui avait fait exploser son ego. C'est-à-dire ses couilles. Prenant ensuite un peu de son sang pour le plonger dans l'extase et par une technique bien pratique de présence alliée à l'extase du Baiser : lui faisant oublier mes gestes mais pas mes paroles.

Le laissant là, Jack eut la bonté de m'envoyer son copain avant d' « y retourner ». Je convainquis après son ami qu'il avait été celui qui lui avait coupé les burnes par jalousie. Somme toute, ceci était très humain. J'étais une rancunière impitoyable par nature, je n'étais pas en contradiction avec moi-même.

Il allait pouvoir répéter en vain qu'il savait qui lui avait fait ça : un vampire, mais personne ne le croira. De un parce que les vampires n'existent pas, de deux parce que le coupable était son petit ami qui avouait avoir agi sous la jalousie pour 'Olivier'.

Jack m'aida ensuite à trouver une boite à chaussure pour y mettre mon trophée en riant comme un pendu. Le bar était sans dessus dessous et il avait convaincu les clients témoins comme la goule que ça avait été le petit ami.

Une fois les bijoux balancés joyeusement par-dessus un pont de la Seine, Jack hilare adossé contre la rambarde du pont à côté de moi me remercia pour le spectacle ! Il n'avait jamais eu une si bonne occasion de s'amuser tout en plombant les finances et l'affaire d'un Ventrue de la Camarilla ! Il me demanda ensuite des explications. Ceci une fois devant un bon verre de frais sang brûlant (ou Bloody Mary), réchauffé sur une pierre volcanique dans le Rouge Velours, le bar des Anarch de Paris. Bar où après Los Angeles Jack m'avait suivi. Lui et Nines Rodriguez. Au coin du feu de l'immense cheminée au fin fond de la salle à une petite table ronde surélevée et assise sur un haut tabouret je lui racontai l'histoire. En le foudroyant régulièrement des yeux lorsqu'il riait comme un tordu. Finissant quand même par dire à la fin qu'il était content de ne pas être ce type envoyé à l'hôpital et qui allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Moi j'espérai qu'il s'en remette pour pouvoir lui éclater la tronche une deuxième fois en face à face.

« Nines n'est pas encore revenu ? » Demandai-je avant de siroter mon grand verre bien mérité. Nines m'avait sauvé la tête la nuit de mon Etreinte en apostrophant LaCroix après que celui-ci ait fait décoller la tête des épaules de mon Sire. Nines était un Brujah comme Jack et il m'avait ensuite sauvé la non-vie des gars du Sabbat après que j'eusse fait exploser leur entrepôt. Jack m'avait dit que c'était parce que Nines m'aimait bien car lui aussi n'avait pas eu de Sire. Et j'ai failli arracher la tête à LaCroix sur place et malgré son gorille de Shérif quand celui-ci a annoncé qu'il avait lancé une Chasse du Sang sur mon copain Nines. Jack m'apprenant ensuite que ce même Prince LaCroix m'avait faite porter le chapeau pour sauver sa tête. Heureusement Nines s'était fait passer pour mort en utilisant un vampire qu'il avait fait lui ressembler.

« Non ! Les catacombes de Paris sont immenses, il en sortira sans doute avec l'artefact demain soir, » me répondit Jack avec un sourire en levant légèrement son verre qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois que je lui demandais si Niny était revenu.

« Roh, ça va hein ! »


	2. La Camarilla

Chapitre 2 – La Camarilla

« Bah, petite, ça se voit que Nines Rodriguez fait papa !

-Tu me fais… Jack ! »

Croisant les bras sur la poitrine en reculant le dos, je fixai le vampire noir comme s'il était méchant. Mais le méchant monsieur vampire était tout sourire avec son verre à la main. « Ne fais pas ta tête de petit cœur fâché, Aurélia. Nines va sûrement très bien, on ne le tue pas comme ça ! » Répondit-il en souriant un peu plus, sa voix était comme un petit moteur qui faisait ronron. Et je me levai. Et pouf je venais tranquillement squatter ses genoux de grand vampire en sirotant mon verre importé, en face de la table. Avais repris mes bonnes vieilles habitudes moi depuis le temps.

Le mieux c'était que Jack pour une fois ne disait rien.

« Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ? »

J'ai pensé trop vite et je lui envoyai mon coude dans les côtes. Il pouffa avec un bras autour de ma taille. « J'lui ai arraché les couilles donc je vais bien, laisse moi savourer ma vengeance ! » Répliquai-je en me tournant vers lui avec un sourire de 'Niarniark le requin'. Il soupira en riant, juste au moment où mon portable se mit à sonner dans mon sac. Je grognai en posant mon verre, fouillai dans mon petit sac en bandouille et tirai mon Motorola C350 pas tout jeune. Sachant qu'on était à quelque chose comme l'année 2011. Ouais, étreinte à vingt-cinq ans je fus. Un SMS, ah, le Sénéchal qui venait tout juste d'avoir vent de la petite fiesta. Et qui tenait à me remercier pour l'amusement lui aussi. Ah ben voilà ! « Yes ! » Fis-je avec un grand sourire avec le v de la victoire. Et Jack s'était penché pour voir au dessus de mon épaule parce que : « ho ! Et bien ce méchant monsieur nous aura servi à quelque chose au moins ! » Constata t-il avec le ton du conspirateur qui se frotte les mains l'air de rien.

« Faut que j'y aille Jack ! On se reverra demain soir ici ? » Dis-je en me levant de ses genoux pour me retourner vers lui, le verre de sang à la main et le boire le plus vite possible en attendant sa réponse.

« Ouais petiote, rentre bien ! » Me lança Jack en levant une main pour me saluer le menton levé.

Je rentrai donc par taxi avenue de Longchamp jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse dix-neuvième plutôt isolée. La porte simple mais ayant au dessus d'elle un vitrail en demi cercle, je l'ouvris et tournai la tête vers les boîtes aux lettres. Nous étions six locataires dans des appartements vétustes et vraiment j'en avais marre. Je rêvais d'un bel appartement dans un immeuble flambant neuf et dans les quartiers chics. J'ouvris ma boîte au numéro quatre et y découvris une super surprise : une boîte plutôt grande et rectangulaire de métal portant le sceau du Sénéchal Toréador ! Je la pris et refermai la boîte aux lettres pour grimper l'escalier. Un escalier de vieux chêne qui sentait bon le bois. Une fois en face de ma porte je l'ouvris et la fermai en claquant. Trop pressée en bavant pratiquement sur la boîte que je déposai sur la petite table basse en face de la petite télévision posée au sol même du parquet de la petite salle de séjour. Je l'ouvris après avoir retiré le loquet du rabat en gueulant : « Heather ! »

Dans la boîte je trouvai, ô joie suprême du Nain, un chèque avec au moins plein de zéro à mon nom ! Il y avait aussi une clef magnétique et une lettre que je décachetai pendant qu'Heather arrivait en robe de nuit de soie blanche très courte. Je levai la tête vers elle pour voir ses cheveux rouges fins et mi longs en super bataille et haussai un sourcil en lui demandant : « t'as fait un cauchemar ? » Ma goule en s'asseyant à genoux à ma droite me sourit d'un sourire immense de ses lèvres fines étirées. « Non, maîtresse, je m'inquiétais pour vous, vous n'êtes pas rentrée tôt cette nuit !

-Bah, le soleil dort encore ! Regarde ça ! Je déclenche une bagarre chez Popaul et regarde ce que le Sénéchal m'offre !!

-De l'argent et une clef magnétique ?

-Mieux que ça ! Un appartement dans son immeuble flambant neuf avenue Victor Hugo !! »

Heather me regarda et nous échangeâmes le regard de deux filles qui voyaient des étoiles partout. « Ca veut dire qu'on va quitter ce taudis et vivre dans un vrai appartement ??

-Ouais ! Même que tu pourras avoir ta salle de bain ! »

Est-ce que quand j'ai parlé de Heather j'ai dis qu'elle m'aurait ruinée en eau et électricité si je payais les factures ? Ben voilà en plus elle restait deux heures de plus que moi dans la salle de bain, en période de grosse chaleur nocturne je frôle la frénésie sur goule.

Bref, pendant qu'Heather s'occupait des valises après s'être occupée de trouver une voiture avec une petite remorque pour transporter les quelques meubles et autres trucs machins déco que nous avions. Moi je me rendais au Rouge Velours en étant vêtue d'un pantalon de lin vert clair et d'une tunique de même facture sans manche. Les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval. Portant des talons aiguilles or clair. En entrant je cherchai déjà Niny du regard à droite, à gauche, au centre, même en bas sur le sol on sait jamais. Et Jack, il était où ? Le bar jouait quoi en plus ce soir, oh elle est mignonne la chanteuse. Bah je vais les attendre sur la piste si c'est ça. Tiens mon gros gorille videur de comptoir, tiens moi mon sac.

Ah je crois bien que ce soir j'aurai le sang d'un beau jeune homme qui sent bon et qui est éduqué ! La scène surélevée avait un bon acoustique et ceux qui jouaient ce soir n'étaient pas mal du tout, la piste était de la pierre polie. Et la musique me faisait penser à ce que pouvait faire le chanteur Gackt, pop pétant et plein d'entrain qui donne envie de tout sauf de rester assise ! Plutôt de se déhancher et de gesticuler en suivant le rythme ! Ho un bras un peu poilu autour de ma taille et hop dans les bras du seul, de l'unique et du merveilleux !

Connardus primus.

Prévoyez moi le parachute. Nan c'était pas le même, l'autre cherchait ses couilles. Non celui-là c'était LACROIX. Un visage abominablement élégant et une voix de velours quand il voulait : « bonsoir mademoiselle Lia, » faut dire que je l'avais toujours entendu parler anglais. Et monsieur le prince en cavale me tractait jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse pour commencer à me faire ses yeux doux sur un slow. Horrible. Surtout qu'il portait un costume hyper classe je ne suis pas en état pour une description. Et ses pas étaient terriblement envoûtants. Secoue la tête Lia ! Pourquoi ma main gauche est sur son épaule ? Qu'est-ce que trafique ma main droite dans la sienne si douce ? « Bonsoir, Sebastian (sisi) LaCroix, » répondis-je en gardant les yeux baissés. « Comment vous portez-vous depuis Los Angeles ?

-Parfaitement bien, comme un charme.

-Bien, je suis tout de même surprise de vous voir à Paris.

-Et moi d'apprendre que vous avez coupé les bijoux de famille d'un jeune homme.

-Vieille affaire à régler ! » Affirmai-je en relevant les yeux pour le regarder en hochant la tête d'un air vindicatif. Erreur fatale que de le regarder dans ses yeux bleus et ho. Nous dansions en volant sur la piste comme des voiles de soie sur un cœur.

Petit détail qui me tira un peu sur Terre : s'il portait en grand malade un costume trois pièces en période de canicule, à qui avaient été les poils que j'avais sentis juste avant ?

L'index de LaCroix se posa sous mon menton pour le relever et rapprocher son visage du mien avec un sourire terrible de charme. « Vous êtes restée délicate, mademoiselle…

-Elle ? Délicate ? Avec son vocabulaire de brute épaisse quand elle est en colère ? » Fit la voix la plus adorable qui m'eut jamais autant donné l'envie de lui renvoyer son dentier pointu dans la gorge. La voix basse et ténébreuse mais douce comme une caresse du propriétaire des poils précédents du bras qui subtilisa ma taille pour me décoller de LaCroix et me coller sur sa poitrine du témoin de la grande dépression de 1929. Ô miracle du shôjo manga ! Je suis contre la poitrine de soldat américain de Nines, je suis contre la poitrine en sueur de soldat américain de Nines, je suis contre la poitrine solide et en sueur de soldat américain de Nines !! Il avait l'air en forme quand après avoir respiré son parfum boisé pour au moins cinquante ans je relevai les yeux sur mon héros à la barbe autour des lèvres et du menton. Il avait de beaux yeux de chat bleu clair et de courts cheveux brun raides sur son crâne. Il avait été étreint à la trentaine. Et il était grand !! J'arrivais à son épaule ! Ses lèvres fines pourtant serrées avec colère me donnaient envie de les embrasser ! Pas ma faute Nines, t'as qu'à pas arriver en Zorro pour me sauver du méchant, je peux réagir que comme ça ! Avec ta mâchoire ferme de guerrier je hum ! Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit LaCroix ?

Ah nan pitié je veux rester dans mes nuages sauce bave sur mon Niny !

« Monsieur... Rodriguez. Bonsoir, vous semblez avoir besoin d'un bon bain, » fit d'abord LaCroix les bras croisés et les mains sur les bras. L'air mauvais.

« Et toi d'un peu de plomb dans la tête pour oser venir à Paris alors que la Camarilla te recherche, » répliqua Nines en gardant son bras droit autour de mes épaules. Son ton était aussi grondant que celui d'un grand félin en colère.

« J'ai une… Vieille… Affaire à régler, » répondit LaCroix en baissant ses yeux de noble rapace Ventrue sur moi avec un sourire de serpent avant d'en revenir à Nines avec la sournoiserie d'une araignée. Menace de mort ma foi, et cela ne sembla guère plaire à Niny : « je te conseille de sortir très vite de ce bar LaCroix, avant qu'on ne te mette dehors. » Et alors qu'il parlait, il avait levé le menton pour regarder l'ex prince de Los Angeles de haut et le foudroyer comme un Zeus en colère. Ledit foudroyé tiqua de l'air de Nines : il fronça des sourcils blonds et grinça des dents. Il sortit à pas tranquilles jusqu'en milieu de parcours jusqu'à être plus pressé à la vue de la porte de sortie. La porte se ferma, je la fixai.

Petite minute durant laquelle les autres danseurs n'avaient pas prêté attention au duel entre les deux dieux. Je baissai les yeux et me flanquai la paume de la main sur la tempe. « M'a envoûtée cet enfoiré ! » Marmonnai-je en me rendant compte qu'un peu plus et j'aurais suivi LaCroix dans une ruelle pour me faire tranquillement tuer. J'entendis ensuite Nines soupirer et tapoter mon épaule de sa main posée dessus. « T'attires vraiment les embrouilles toi tu sais ? » Qu'il me sortit avec un ton exaspéré sans daigner baisser les yeux sur moi ! Ho, pourquoi tu fixes la chanteuse ! Nines, j'te cause ! VLAN !

« Aïe !! Mais t'es folle !! Pourquoi tu m'envoies ton pied dans le tibia ! »

Et re VLAN ! Non mais quel con ! J'me casse !

« Aurélia ! »

Va chier pauv' type !

« Hé là ! Ahaha ! Vous vous disputez encore ?» S'exclama Jack en me saisissant le bras pour me retenir alors que j'allais vers la sortie. M'arrêtant mais gardant le dos tourné en fulminant.

« Elle m'a envoyé son pied dans le tibia et elle m'a giflé !

-T'as vraiment zéro en psychologie mon garçon, tu sais ?

-RAH BORDEL MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI M'ATTACHE A DES ABRUTIS DE CONNARDS CONGENITAUX !!

-Tu vois ? Zéro en psychologie !

-Hein ? »

Pendant que j'allais refaire ma façade blanche par quelques poudres roses, j'entendais consciencieusement (j'écoutais et tendais l'oreille en fait) Jack donner un cours de psychologie ayant comme sujet principal les Aurélia. Me demandant presque tout haut comment Nines allait réagir ? Comme connardus primus premier du nom et me jeter sa faute dans les dents, ou comme Rociel et comprendre le fait que je sois comme ça ?

« Et estime toi heureux qu'elle ne t'ai pas coupé les burnes, mon coco ! »

Non mais celle-là Jack tu ne pouvais pas la garder pour plus tard, hein ?

Ayant patienté jusqu'à la fin de la discussion perchée sur le lavabo des toilettes pour femmes lumineuses (les deux : les femmes et les toilettes). Je sortis en tripatouillant ma queue de cheval, certains des yeux qui m'avaient vue brailler me regardaient comme une bête de foire. Jack en jean et tee-shirt kaki avec Nines en jean bleu troué un peu partout (sauf les fesses, dommage) et tee-shirt blanc sans manche. Avec ses colliers de cuir ou d'argent autour du cou. Jack se retourna vers moi son bras gauche sur la table. Et en face de lui Nines les avant-bras sur la table posés et croisés. Me regardant d'un air indéchiffrable qui me fit froncer les sourcils une seconde. Ils avaient trois verres de sang chaud entre eux. Et il n'y avait pas de chaise pour moi. Tant pis.

« Viens t'asseoir là, » fis soudain Nines en sortant ses jambes et tapant une de ses cuisses sous un trou du jean du plat de la main avec le dos appuyé contre la chaise. Le visage éclairé par la lampe ronde à l'abat-jour de verre au centre de la table ronde. Je souris et au comble du bonheur que mon papa Niny m'offre ses genoux ! Pouf sur Niny avec un bisou sur la joue. Jack me tendit un petit verre de sang épicé. Je suis sur les genoux de Nines !! Et pendant que j'y suis je repose mon dos contre sa poitrine. La nuque sur son épaule. Je suis restée un bisounours moi, faut juste pas me briser le cœur. Nines sentait vraiment bon le bois, attendez que je glisse mon nez sur son cou. Ah ! Allez bisou sur la gorge, hihi, il grogne, il déteste quand je fais ça. Jack se marrait bien lui.

« Maximilien m'a offert un appartement sur l'avenue Victor Hugo pour avoir ruiné l'affaire de Popaul hier soir, » dis-je en me redressant et en m'installant en travers des genoux de Nines. Mes jambes tombantes entre ses genoux pour pouvoir le regarder et regarder Jack en tournant la tête.

« Je pense que c'est pour te protéger de LaCroix tout en te faisant tenir le rôle de l'appât.

-Te protéger et montrer indirectement ton importance ne fera qu'encourager LaCroix à vouloir te détruire pour se venger de toi et de la Camarilla, » ajouta Nines d'un ton sombre. Il semblait fatigué et semblait aussi avoir besoin d'un bain. Ou d'une douche, jusqu'ici je n'ai pas encore réussi à me décider d'entrer dans sa salle de bain pour le mater sous la douche. Le problème c'était que la porte donnait à trois pas sur la porte de la douche.

« Arrête de réfléchir à la manière dont tu pourrais bien entrer sans bruit dans la salle de bain, » lâcha Nines en me claquant la cuisse du plat de la main mais sans sourire. En réponse je lui sortis mon sourire cent pour cent innocent en papillonnant des yeux l'air de dire 'mais de quoi tu parles voyons !' Et Jack était parti sur Nines sur un grand interrogatoire pour savoir quand et comment j'avais essayé.

« Jamais encore, elle en est à essayer de se décider de le faire, » répondit d'un ton plat Nines mais j'étais sûre qu'il était au moins aussi hilare que Jack qui emplissait la salle commune de son rire sonore.

« Bien les jeunes ! Nines, ramène la petiote chez elle, on ne sait jamais.

-Ouais, » répondit Nines en fixant la lampe d'un air absent pendant que Jack s'était levé pour me tapoter le haut du crâne en riant sous cape. Puis il s'en alla et je me retrouvais seule (ou presque) avec Nines. Je l'observai, il avait l'air vraiment préoccupé. « Vous n'avez pas parlé de tu-sais-quoi ? » Demandai-je en pointant le plancher de l'index. Il tourna son regard bleu vers moi : « pas la peine. Bon, on y va fillette, sors toi de mes genoux. »

Aussitôt demandé aussitôt fait mais j'avais mal à la tête. J'avais besoin de sang vraiment. Portant la main à mon front tout en soupirant, nouant la ceinture tressée de mon petit sac à ma taille. Nines paya, il nous faisait un drame s'il ne payait pas pour nous. Je le regardais en attendant de le suivre et quand il fut en face de moi il fronça un sourcil. « On va boire quelque chose avant, t'y as pas pensé avant ? » Qu'il me sortit avec le poing gauche sur la hanche.

« Pas pu, LaCroix m'a interrompue, » lâchai-je d'un ton fatigué avant de me téléguider comme un zombi vers la sortie entre les clients d'un pas lent. Le Brujah me dépassa et ouvrit pour passer la porte le premier, goujat va. Je le rejoignis dehors sous la chaleur et soufflai comme un bœuf.

Regard de Nines sur moi que je sentais sans relever la tête vers lui, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en sentant les larmes monter et je fronçai les sourcils en baissant la tête. Portant le dos de ma main sous mes narines comme pour renifler. Et je fermai les yeux. Sentant ensuite les bras un peu poilus de Nines passer autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Le nez contre le poitrail du Brujah maladroit qui faisait « chut, c'est pas grave » en me berçant. « La nuit commence à peine, allez viens Lia, » murmura t-il ensuite en me décollant de lui. Il était froid mais avec cette chaleur nocturne c'était réconfortant. Il me saisit la main sans sourire pour me tracter à sa suite. J'avais vraiment toutes les raisons de l'adorer !

On marcha un bon moment dans la rue, une Toréador et un Brujah et j'avais les mirettes scotchées à sa main autour de la mienne avec un sourire comme quand j'étais ado genre « waaah ». Et je décidai à lever la tête vers mon Niny en gardant ce sourire niais 2011. Il était tout stoïque le géant là, regardant la rue à l'horizon. Bon ben si c'est comme ça !

« Qu'est-ce tu fous sur mon dos ?

-Hihi !

-Ah, » et il continua à marcher mais en saisissant mes genoux pour me porter. Aux anges moi, aux anges.

« On va où ?

-Hum, le Rozen, il vient d'ouvrir. C'est sur les champs.

-Un club de friqués…

-Ben ouais et ils sentent bon et ils sont jolis, c'est comme ça que j'les aime !

-T'es pas une Toréador pour rien. »

Et tout durant le trajet (parce qu'un Nines c'est fort et que je suis toute légère !) On discuta tranquillement du temps, de la nuit, des derniers groupes de rock Amérique contre Japon. Et j'en étais à le harceler pour lui faire écouter Pierrot !

« Jamais de la vie.

-Boh ! Tu sais pas c'que tu rates j'te jure ! Essaie juste une fois ?

-Non.

-Rustre ! »

Et ça n'était qu'une partie de la conversation qui vira rapidement en bataille rangée et je fus massacrée parce que j'y connaissais rien techniquement en musique ou pas grand-chose et là alors que je sortais le drapeau blanc :

« J'aimerai bien savoir c'que tu trouves de si bien à un groupe dont tu ne sais pas décrire la technique.

-Ca veut dire que t'écouterais ?

-Ouais. »

Victoire inespérée !! Et voilà le Rozen, il fallait monter des marches en briques rouges pour accéder à la grande double porte de chêne protégée par un store rouge. Avec au-dessus de la porte des lettres lumineuses en enluminures portant le nom du club.

Nines me déposa en pliant les genoux. Une fois les pieds à terre je considérai l'entrée du club avec l'air d'un conquérant. Les poings sur les hanches et si j'avais pu, les joues roses mais les yeux brillants. Le Brujah par contre affichait à peine un air blasé. Je lui choppai la main pour le tirer avec moi. Passant le gorille en costume de l'entrée avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. Lala.

Le club était très sombre, il y avait un comptoir de bar imposant à ma droite et devant était une immense salle remplie de tables et de chaises éclairées par des minuscules lampes. Et au fond la scène verte et rouge où jouait un groupe de rock mais avec une chanteuse plutôt mignonne de là où j'étais. Je relevai la tête vers Nines parce que le groupe était plutôt sympa à écouter. Il fixait la scène et baissa au bout d'un moment les yeux vers moi. « Ca se sent qu'ils ont besoin d'argent… » Fut tout ce qu'il daigna dire. Je souris et commençai à marcher en repérant une bonne proie. Nines lui prenait déjà la direction du comptoir pour parler avec le barman. Bizarre. Bah, je regardai autour de moi. Mais à ce moment le groupe quitta la scène et on ralluma la lumière pour une pièce très lumineuse. Des murs champagne avec des tableaux du style classique. Il y avait plusieurs jeunes, mais la plupart des clients était des hommes. J'en vis un mignon en chemise blanche et pantalon de soie noire pour des chaussures de cuir de même couleur se lever de la première table face à la scène. Il était plutôt grand avec de courts cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés aux pointes. Je me décidai pour la technique de l'auto tamponneuse. C'est-à-dire j'avance et…

« Ah !

-Oh pardon, excusez moi monsieur j'étais distraite !

-Oh, heu c'est pas grave, vous n'avez rien ?

-Ah, non rien du tout, merci beaucoup. Est-ce que je peux… Faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ma maladresse mon bon monsieur ?

-Heu, et bien disons qu'un verre ne serait pas de refus. Nous prenons une table ?

-Comme vous voudrez ! Vous êtes gentil ! »

Et voilà comment faire mordre n'importe quel mortel à l'hameçon. Faite lui toujours croire qu'il a le contrôle des opérations et surtout brossez son ego. Le jeu de séduction n'est qu'une combinaison de dominés et de dominants. Hommes, femmes, vampires. Tout le monde marche comme ça. Mais surtout dans cette sphère évitez ceux qui on vraiment un ego qui s'auto suffit. Ceux là ne seront jamais assez bien pour vous parce qu'ils se croient par défaut les maîtres du monde et des esprits. Sous la langue ils ont un goût de chiotte. C'est vrai, qui mieux que les toilettes sont les maîtres à des instants aussi délicats ? A un moment ou un autre vous êtes assis dessus en vous croyant toujours aussi puissant. Mais la vérité c'est que j'aimerai bien voir un monde moderne sans toilettes. Vous mortels auriez l'air très cons avec votre tête de désemparés. Où est le rapport entre une chiotte et un type atteint du complexe de supériorité ? Il se croit fort mais tout c'qu'il fait c'est chier en lisant le journal. Et lui j'aimerai bien le voir dans un monde sans chiotte. C'est lui qui aurait l'air le plus con.

Bref, celui-là n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un goût de chiotte. Tirant une des deux chaises de la table pour me permettre de m'asseoir en me tenant la main. Je lui souris en rejetant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière mon épaule. Puis il s'assit en face de moi et appela un serveur pour qu'il nous apporte un cherry pour moi et un bourbon pour monsieur. Et ma jolie proie avait de beaux yeux verts. J'appuyai mes avant-bras contre le bord de la table pour croiser mes doigts et poser mon menton sur eux. « Je pensais bien trouver une si charmante personne ici, et me voilà ravie de sur un homme des plus aimables pour une pauvre maladroite ! » Commençai-je en souriant doucement pour appuyer la touche de l'innocence. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au comptoir. Nines discutait toujours avec le barman. J'en revins à mon dîner qui répondait à mes paroles par un peu de modestie polie. Et après quelques paroles et un peu d'alcool il fut tout fin prêt. Je me levai pour venir investir ses genoux en ne posant qu'une seule et unique fesse histoire de l'allumer. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en jouant des yeux pour captiver son regard, chuchotant quelques promesses de plaisir mystérieux à son oreille. Et enfin embrasser sa joue rapidement, descendre sur sa gorge et y donner un petit coup de langue qui le fit frissonner. Entre deux un autre groupe était sur scène et en conséquence la lumière avait été tamisée. Après avoir caressé du bout des doigts la nuque de ma proie (et senti pas loin une bosse commencer à se former…) J'ouvris grande la bouche pour acérer un peu plus mes canines puis les plonger dans la chair chaude de sa gorge. Déchirer la peau profondément pour faire couler le plus de sang possible de la veine. Il avait poussé un petit gémissement de plaisir en laissant aller sa tête en arrière. Et un autre lorsque je déposai ma main sur son entrejambe. Héhé. Les hommes étaient si faciles à manipuler. Les vampires mâles c'étaient déjà autre chose. Eux n'avaient plus d'hormones pour résumer les choses au sexe.

Le sang était tout. L'amour aussi était le sang. Les goules savent cela et les victimes aussi. Quand vous êtes mortel vous ne vivez que pour cette notion étrange qu'est l'amour. Quand vous appelez quelqu'un 'mon amour' c'est que cette personne incarne votre notion de l'amour et vous ne pouvez imaginez vivre sans cette partie de vous. Mais cette notion m'a toujours semblée régie par le sexe. Les contes de fées sont toujours avec de belles personnes, ou des crapauds devenus beaux. La mort semble la seule véritable condition franche. Pour un vampire l'amour c'est le sang. La seule chose dont nous ayons besoin pour paraître vivants. Et la seule chose qui peut couler dans notre gorge comme preuve d'amour avec l'extase…

Je buvais pourtant cette fois ci sans plaisir. Et eus bientôt plus du tout soif. Je le laissai comme ça béat sur sa chaise et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter ses genoux et la table. Revenant vers Nines en essuyant rapidement un peu de sang au coin de mes lèvres du pouce. Les yeux baissés en le suçant. Pensivement je vins m'asseoir à côté du Brujah qui donnait le Baiser vampirique à une femme.

Puis après un silence où je me demandai en long en large et en travers ce que j'avais ce soir, Nines me traîna soudainement dehors. Et BAM il se mit à pleuvoir un vrai déluge juste alors qu'on était dehors. Ca c'était du bol ! Jamais eu autant de malchance qu'avec Connardus Primus moi. Pourquoi moi ? Je suis une gentille vampire qui depuis près d'un an tue un peu tout c'qui entrave ses missions pour ses patrons vampires quand la mission n'est pas le mec à buter. Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve trempée sous une pluie torrentielle un 15 juillet ?

C'est ce que je demandai tout haut au bitume en restant plantée sous la flotte.

Nines se mit à se marrer en me regardant, je relevai la tête et les yeux pour le crucifier sur place du regard. Il était pas mieux hein d'abord, l'espèce de soupière d'un mètre quatre-vingt sans chaussette. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en prenant l'eau, haussant un sourcil en voyant ce crétin de Brujah rire maintenant courbé en deux. D'une voix morne je lui fis : « chavais pas que ça allait te faire autant rire que je parle toute seule sinon j'l'aurais fait plus tôt. »

Bah en fait il avait un beau rire de moteur qui fait vroum vroum le Niny et je le vois tout le temps faire la gueule en temps normal alors ! C'est alors qu'il retrouva son sérieux aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu en regardant soudainement face à lui la route. Toujours encombrée de voitures.

Nines se redressa en fixant toujours le même point d'un air méfiant et en se rapprochant de moi, je suivis son regard en demandant tout haut ce qu'il avait vu. Il m'attrapa soudain le poignet pour démarrer comme une fusée alors qu'un carreau d'arbalète se fichait exactement là où s'était trouvée ma tête. Oulala mais c'est moi qui fait ça d'habitude !

« Hey ! Nines

-Cours et ferme là ! »

Ah bon d'accord chef, ben on va aller vers les Champs-Élysées hein, histoire de. Et hop que je démarre en 6ème d'un seul coup pour dépasser Niny sans utiliser la moindre compétence. C'est que voyez-vous, entendre un carreau d'arbalète se ficher une seconde fois juste derrière votre brushing ça vous donne envie d'aller plus vite ça vous voyez. N'empêche j'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est qui me prend pour une cible de foire quand même. Mon couteau, où c'est qu'il est ? Ah je l'ai.

« Mais T'ES FOLLE !! »

Mais non ! J'veux juste faire l'inverse de c'qu'on me dit de faire c'est tout. Et un carreau qui se ficha dans mon épaule, et la voiture qui fonçait sur moi, et si je courrais plus vite, ho ben il est pas passé loin de ma gorge celui-là ! Et voilà que je choppe la poignée de la portière mais comme j'ai pas envie d'un carreau entre mes deux yeux je me baisse juste assez vite pour l'entendre siffler au dessus de ma tête. Et voyons voir cette portière…

Ho merde un camion de melons ! O.O

Et… ben j'vais sentir le melon pour une semaine…

Lève le melon Lia, l'autre il a déjà reculé prêt à tirer !

Ho, ben dis donc y'a la pointe qui dépasse ! Elle est nourrie à quoi son arbalète pour tirer aussi fort ? Et y'a tous les melons qui s'enfuient sur le côté !! « Hey ! Revenez là les mecs j'ai besoin de vous pour ruiner le pare-brise ! Et deux grandes mains me saisirent par les bras pour me tirer par terre et me foutre sur une épaule comme un sac à patates et courir.

« Comment tu fais pour être la terreur de Los Angeles si t'es aussi empotée que là ?? » Grogna Nines entre deux souffleries style ventilo.

« Mais laisse moi imiter Jackie Chan !

-On est pas dans un film !

-Ah bon ? » Ton mielleux délicieux en sucre foutez lui deux baffes.

Et me voilà bâillonnée d'une main par Nines collé accroupi à un mur bien humide et bien dégueulasse en m'ayant collée contre lui. Mon dos contre son ventre. Ah remarque j'allais pas me plaindre. La voiture avec ses phares jaunes traversa la rue dans laquelle nous étions cachés mais le type à l'arbalète ne nous vit pas…


	3. Le sénéchal Toréador

Chapitre 3 – Le Sénéchal Toréador

Collée contre la poitrine de Nines, lui-même collé à un mur dégueulasse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le Brujah retira lentement la main de mes lèvres et je restai aussi silencieuse qu'un poisson mort. Il baissa les yeux sur le carreau d'arbalète que j'avais dans l'épaule et que j'avais oublié. Posant ses doigts dessus pour tirer d'un coup sec et moi de serrer les dents. Puis il jeta le carreau dans le container à poubelles juste en face. Le carreau tomba sans bruit parmi les sacs.

Petit moment silencieux durant lequel ma blessure se refermait. Puis Nines se releva en me hissant par les bras. « Ca m'étonnerais que ce soit des hommes de LaCroix, c'est plus une technique de chasseurs d'être aussi bruyants, » dit-il en regardant la sombre ruelle d'où avait disparu la voiture. La nuit était redevenue silencieuse mais moi je sentais l'melon. Je me brossai en maugréant. « Des chasseurs, putain c'est trop de bol que j'ai moi à chaque fois, pourquoi j'aurais des chasseurs aux fesses si c'est pas du fait de LaCroix ?!

-Ou de Paul Damier. Tu as donné une très mauvaise image à son meilleur bar.

-Et se mettre encore plus le Sénéchal à dos ? Faudrait être très con, et un Ventrue n'est pas idiot. »

On s'entre-regarda un moment puis le Brujah m'attrapa la main pour encore me tracter à sa suite. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demandai-je en marchant et vérifiant que j'avais toujours au moins mon couteau. Ma lame renommée lame de dragon (parce qu'elle est aussi légère et dangereuse qu'un dragon qui vous fonce dessus gueule ouverte) était à la maison. J'me baladais pas avec parce que c'était un sabre japonais. Même si le pommeau de la garde en ivoire justement ressemblait à la gueule ouverte d'un dragon. Ce n'était pas hyper pratique à dissimuler sous une chaleur de bœuf.

« Se mettre à l'abri de cette pluie torrentiel et se changer, bourrique, » me fit Nines en commençant à courir pour qu'on puisse atteindre la rue et ses stores tirés pour se protéger de l'eau.

Mais une fois la réponse donnée, mon esprit pervers et beaucoup trop enclin aux fantasmes et conclusions hâtives s'emballa. Ca commença d'abord sur le terme 'se changer'. Moi et Nines dans la même pièce et Nines qui retire son tee-shirt trempé et super moulant et…

« Perverse.

-Oui... Heu ! Quoi ?? » M'exclamai-je en sautant et en regardant un Nines qui sortait ses clefs de voiture en me tirant à sa suite. Il pleuvait des supers cordes de bateau. Heureusement que j'étais déjà morte sinon j'vous raconte pas la pneumonie dans mon état. La voiture de Nines c'était une Audi coupée sport noire. Il appuya sur un bouton de l'alarme de la télécommande et la voiture répondit par un allumage des phares et par un couinement.

« On va chez toi, » déclara le Brujah en ouvrant la portière du conducteur et en s'engouffrant dans la voiture. Je fis pareil côté passager en me demandant ce que Niny avait derrière le crâne depuis son retour. Il était toujours comme ça mais là on me tirait dessus… Oui, bon, là on me tirait dessus sans que je sache exactement qui. C'est plus réaliste comme ça, vu qu'on me tirait tout le temps dessus. Mais en général moi aussi et avant.

Le trajet en voiture se déroula en silence, je pouvais me dire ô combien j'empestais le melon, et mon papa Brujah était aussi muet qu'une tombe en conduisant. J'allumai la radio en tournant un bouton pour tomber sur les infos et sur encore cette histoire de castration. Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de ma part puis soupir de Nines donc on éteint la radio. Mais juste à ce moment sur le périph' la voiture de monsieur l'arbalétrier fou nous percuta par derrière et je vis le pare-brise de trop près.

« Espèce de ! » Commençai-je pour vouloir me retourner mais Nines la main sur ma tête me la fourra le plus bas possible ! « BAISSE TOI IDIOTE DE TOREADOR ! »

Bon d'accord, laissons monsieur Lebourrin faire… Nines commença d'ailleurs par répliquer par un grand coup de frein qui encastra la voiture de derrière dans le cul de la nôtre. Les mains sur la tête je gémissais qu'il était fou ce vamp' !! Mais ceci fait, le vampire sortit immédiatement de son Audi ruinée pour se jeter sur celle des chasseurs, moi je restai couchée le plus possible sur les deux sièges pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Mon copain Brujah était maintenant très occupé avec trois chasseurs et une chasseresse de vampires tous en cuir. Deux des mecs armés d'arbalètes et les deux autres avaient des sabres. Nines s'était saisi du premier arbalétrier pour le retenir dos contre lui et lui faire tirer son carreau sur son copain en pleine gorge qui tira le sien sur celui que tenait Nines en plein dans l'œil. Le Brujah rugit ensuite en catapultant l'arbalétrier sur la chasseresse brune. Mais Nines n'était pas armé et il avait deux mordus de Bruce Lee et de Highlander dans les pattes ! Bon allez moi puisque y'a plus personne pour me canarder je sors de cette caisse avec mon couteau de boucher !

Et là tout de suite la chasseresse passa le Brujah pour venir sur moi comme une fusée téléguidée ! J'me croyais en plein match de rugby maintenant. J'ai pas envie d'me faire plaquer et que ma tête sorte du terrain moi, je monte sur le toit de la voiture et j'envoie mon pied dans le menton de l'autre qui me colle. « Désolée chérie, on est fermés ! » Lançai-je le temps qu'elle recule pour revenir et moi de vérifier l'état de mon couteau. J'vais pas m'essayer au tir, je suis très mauvaise pour viser. Mais la dame essayait de me couper les pieds, oula je saute. « C'est une nouvelle forme de corde à sauter ? » Elle m'hurla d'arrêter de me foutre de sa gueule en faisant le tour de la voiture pour monter par le coffre. Je me tournai pour lui faire face. En garde, « hey, c'est pas moi qu'ai commencé les festivités ! Faut assumer maintenant ma fille ! » Bon maintenant elle courait vers moi sur la voiture l'air furax et la lame en avant. Je vais pas pouvoir… Ah si attends. Je me baisse je glisse, je me propulse par les bras pour passer entre ses jambes, on se relève ensuite et je l'attrape pour lui glisser mon petit et joli couteau sous la gorge. « Dis bonjour à Cricri le criquet croquant, » fis-je à son oreille tout sourire avant de la faire pivoter pour voir que Nines se battait toujours avec l'autre mais qu'il avait l'avantage. Ah chouette j'ai eu droit à une débutante moi alors ! « Hey ! Arrête tout de suite de nous faire un remake des Poignards Volants et lâche ton arme sinon je repeins la voiture avec le sang de ta copine ! »

Et là, ô miracle de l'argument persuasif, monsieur lâcha son sabre. Nines l'attrapa tout de suite pour lui briser la nuque. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi : novice facile à faire parler. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, il serrait les poings mais ne semblait pas blessé. Je descendis du toit de la voiture doucement avec mon otage qui commençait à trembler comme une feuille. Une fois sur le bitume Nines lui arracha son sabre des mains et me l'arracha des bras pour lui envoyer son poing dans l'estomac. Ouh quelle brute ! La fille se plia en deux et tomba à genoux. Nines lui en gardant ses yeux de fauve sur elle commença à parler d'une voix grondante pendant que moi, héhé, je ramassais les sabres.

« Qui es-tu ? Qui étaient tes camarades ? » Et il lui saisit les cheveux pour relever vers lui son visage. Maintenant moi je répartissais les corps dans chacune des voitures, ah vive la Mascarade. Heureusement la voiture de Nines n'avait pas de plaque.

Donc pendant que moi j'étais occupée à brouiller les pistes, Nines interrogeait mademoiselle façon grosse brute mais belle gueule. Le résultat final fut : ben putain je savais pas que connardus primus s'était fait des connaissances qui croyaient vraiment aux vampires ! Donc cette fille. Et là ça m'énerva beaucoup.

« Lia, ne fait pas ça, Lia ! » Essaya de me convaincre Nines mais sans conviction, je choppai la fille par les cheveux pour la tirer et la faire se lever. Et la fixai dans les yeux. « D'accord ma grande… Tu veux venger ton 'ami' mais tu sais que ça a été le mien pendant plus longtemps que toi et que c'est un véritable salaud pur beurre ? » Commençai-je en pressant le tranchant de ma lame contre sa gorge de petite… Voilà. Pour une fois c'est pas les blondes les péripatéticiennes ! En la fixant je m'imaginais vraiment lui couper la gorge pour passer mes nerfs avec Nines qui ne semblait pas prêt à vouloir m'en empêcher. Et je me contrôlai. On ne zigouille pas une fille dont la disparition peut faire boule de neige. On l'hypnotise et on la renvoie d'où elle vient avec un chou blanc. « Ecoute bien… Tu n'as rien trouvé, tu ne connais aucun chasseur de vampires et tu te dis que tu ne crois plus à ces histoires pour faire peur, » commençai-je en relâchant ses cheveux. Elle était béate et hochait la tête c'était dans la boîte. N'empêche j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête. Un vampire comme moi qui n'a pas forcément de force physique a plutôt intérêt à savoir manipuler les esprits mortels. Les faibles et soumis, c'est pour ça que faire souffrir avant d'hypnotiser est le meilleur moyen de fragiliser une volonté.

Nines m'engueula d'avoir foutu ses macchabées dans sa caisse, on se réarrangea pour mettre tous les morts dans leur voiture et déplacer la voiture le nez contre un panneau. Cela fait, on déposa l'autre cloche dans une rue et on repartit.

Dans la voiture maintenant non seulement je sentais le melon mais en plus le sang ! Je me frappai en prime le front contre la boîte à gants tout en jurant après cet enfoiré de première classe, attends lui la prochaine fois il perdra pas queue ses couilles.

On arriva finalement à l'avenue Victor Hugo et Nines arrêta la voiture en face de l'immeuble pour aller voir son coffre, me fourrer ma collection de sabres et d'arbalètes (aussi) dans les bras et prendre un sac de marines qu'il porta sur son épaule gauche. J'arrivai à sortir les clefs de l'appartement, enfin la clef. Puisque c'était une clef magnétique. Et me dirigeai vers l'immeuble flambant neuf de dix-huit étages. Entrant dans le hall gardé par le comptoir de l'accueil avec des boites aux lettres sur le mur adjacent blanc de l'ascenseur blanc. Le vigile en uniforme à l'accueil nous demanda ce qu'il nous était arrivé. Mais Nines répondit à ma place qu'on avait juste eu un petit souci en voiture mais rien de grave.

On entra dans la cage d'ascenseur et j'appuyai sur le bouton dix. L'appareil était silencieux alors qu'il montait sans secouer. Nines regardait dans tous les sens l'ascenseur et en le voyant faire je me disais qu'il ressemblait à un parano. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Ben si je vois bien que tu cherches quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais il garda le silence en me fixant comme s'il m'intimait silencieusement de la boucler et d'attendre. Message reçu cinq sur cinq. L'ascenseur s'arrêta pour ouvrir ses portes sur un couloir au sol en pvc imitation marbre blanc et aux murs champagne. Je marchai jusqu'à ma porte, le quatrième appartement de cet étage en priant pour ne pas glisser avec toute cette eau.

Petit bruit sympathique qui vous fait vous croire dans un vaisseau spatial et je baissai la poignée en aluminium.

Première chose, c'est une grande pièce de séjour qu'on avait devant nous avec ô joie de la moquette moelleuse en montant la marche une fois les chaussures enlevées sur le carrelage de la minuscule entrée qui pouvait sûrement faire placard !

Deuxième chose une fois que j'eus sagement reposés mes pieds mouillés sur le carrelage et pas sur la moquette neuve. L'immense baie vitrée faisait face à l'entrée et avait de doux voilages crèmes mais Heather sûrement avait baissé les volets métalliques parce qu'on voyait pas le paysage. Notre table basse était en plein milieu de la pièce et faisait face à la baie. Un cageot en plastique rouge était sous la table, c'était là où je rangeais tout mon matériel solide. Le fragile et les travaux se trouvaient dans le tiroir qui faisait toute la longueur de la table basse. Le canapé deux places couvert d'un drap blanc avait des coussins colorés que je n'avais jamais vus avant se trouvait perpendiculairement à la baie et en face de la table. Et après la table il y avait sur une petite télé neuve posée sur un petit meuble.

Troisième chose d'abord Heather déboula en jean marron et haut en daim moulant à manches évasées en dentelles marron qu'elle m'avait piqué pour crier les mains sur les joues « mais mon dieu qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé madame !

-Routine, » lâchai-je en lui fourrant les armes dans les bras. « Va mettre ça dans le grand coffre que tu as sûrement mis dans ma chambre à portée de mon lit. Et rapporte des serviettes qu'on puisse s'éponger avant de ruiner la moquette, » ordonnai-je avec un sourire coquin à la goule qui détala pieds nus sur la moquette vers la droite. Je l'entendis grimper un petit escalier de bois. Et en attendant je soupirai en tirant sur mon haut trempé. Jetant un coup d'œil à Nines, je vis qu'il était encore en train de tout examiner mais cette fois-ci je ne dis rien.

Heather revint avec une grande serviette noire pour Nines qui la remercia et commença par se frotter les cheveux puis s'envelopper dans la serviette. Puis à moi une serviette rose et je fis pareil en ayant dénoué mes cheveux. Puis elle nous guida vers la salle de bain. Oh super y'en a qu'une !

Quatrième chose, Heather avait vraiment l'art de la déco et du rangement ! Elle avait déjà tout mis en place et jusqu'à la bouilloire qui chauffait sur la plaque du coin cuisine de gauche en quittant l'entrée et tournant à gauche pour monter l'escalier. Marches en plaques clouées sur une structure en métal noir et brillant. La salle de bain se trouvait à ce petit étage une fois monté l'escalier c'était juste en face. Et Nines me doubla avec son sac de toile pour entrer le premier et fermer la porte à clef à mon nez ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique lui encore ?! Je regardai Heather qui me regardait et qui haussa les épaules pour me sourire. « Je vais vous chercher des vêtements secs ! » Et pouf elle repartit en me tournant le dos, longeant le mur pour ouvrir l'autre porte blanche pour des murs aussi dorés.

En grognant je me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau en aulne qui faisait face à la rambarde de l'étage et de l'escalier. Pour voir que j'avais des e-mails et que le Sénéchal voulait me voir demain soir. « Pfu, bande de négriers ! » Marmonnai-je encore avant de me laisser aller contre le siège d'informaticien aux coussins noirs. J'étais crevée, j'irais bien me coucher tout de suite tiens. « Heaaatheeeerrreuh, tu me sors ma robe de nuit et mon pull plutoooot s'te plaiiiiit, » sur un ton plaintif. Pour tout de suite tendre l'oreille et écouter Heather maugréer sur : « un pull, en pleine canicule, un pull… »

Et ouais, vieille habitude, après je dors mal et je me plains alors faut choisir hein !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nines sortait de la salle de bain en portant un blue jean un peu moins rapiécé mais qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et une chemise blanche à moitié en laine à manches courtes. Tout sec, et merde j'ai oublié de crocheter ma propre serrure !!

Désespoir la tête contre le bureau. Nines les bras croisés sur son torse se planta à côté du bureau. « Perverse.

-Oui… »

Sur ce je me levai pour me rendre à mon tour dans la salle de bain, et sans fermer la porte mouhahaha. Ah, mais ! Non !! Heather merci pour la chemise, non Heather laisse la porte ouve…

Tant pis.

Une douche d'une heure et cinq minutes plus tard, la robe de nuit très longue et en coton blanc avec des dentelles de roses et par-dessus mon pull blanc qui était la personnification du terme 'nostalgie'. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour me rendre compte en regardant par-dessus la rambarde que Nines furetait partout. L'air de ne rien trouver il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en me tournant le dos. Heather vint à côté de moi en sortant de sa chambre deux portes plus loin pour me chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il avait fait tout l'appartement. Comme pour vérifier.

J'hochai la tête et descendis l'escalier avec mes petits chaussons brillants de cuir blanc. « Nines ? Tu vas finir par me dire c'que tu fais ? Ou alors on joue à 'devine et lâche moi' ?

-C'est quoi ce jeu ?

-D'accord… Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu fouilles l'appartement ? »

Nines me regarda sans répondre d'abord puis tourna la tête pour considérer la pièce de séjour avec le coin cuisine où nous étions. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée que ce soit Maximilien qui t'offre un appartement juste pour avoir légèrement contrarié l'une des affaires de Paul Damier. Je vérifiais.

-Et tu vérifiais quoi ?

-S'il n'y avait pas un piège ou des micros, ou des caméras, tu connais la Camarilla. Ils s'assurent la fidélité de leur membre par une pression de surveillance ! Je n'ai rien trouvé… »

Et ça ne lui plaisait que d'autant moins… Semblait-il.

Je le considérai silencieusement alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui les sourcils froncés. Puis je baillai. « J'en ai ras la trachée de ces histoires politiques, » marmonnai-je en allant m'allonger sur le canapé en grognant. Réaction du Brujah qui bougonna un « mais ça veut dire quoi ça ! » Avant de s'asseoir comme un boulet sur le bord du canapé. « Tu en as marre de quoi Lia ? Soit plus claire ! » Dit-il tout bas entre quelque chose comme de la colère et autre chose comme de l'inquiétude.

« Je comprends les Toréador quand ils ne veulent pas se mêler de ces manipulations entre clans, ils sont trop humains pour ça et veulent continuer à vivre le plus possible comme avant… » Commençai-je à voix aussi basse et pensive avant de m'asseoir et de serrer les poings levés. « En d'autres termes j'en ai marre de jouer la faux cul avec ces canards laqués de la Camarilla !! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ! LaCroix est traqué par une chasse au sang ! Vous avez plus besoin de moi les Anarch de L.A pour lui botter les fesses ! »

Mais en toute réponse, Niny soupira longuement et posa sa main sur le haut de mon crâne avec un air pensif. Baissant ensuite la tête et encore la voix si bien que je devais m'approcher de ses lèvres pour l'entendre. Mais non j'invente pas de fausses excuses pour arriver à un contact de ses lèvres sur mon oreille. « Je sais, Jack m'a dit que ça suffisait. Mais il va falloir que tu patientes encore jusqu'à la mort de LaCroix.

-Mais le Sénéchal va plus me lâcher la grappe maintenant que j'ai son invitation à le servir !

-Nous verrons le cas de Maximilien plus tard, » trancha t-il en se relevant. Il attrapa son sac sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. « En attendant, fais attention. Viens demain soir à minuit au restaurant de la tour Eiffel… »

Une invitation à dîner ??

« …Parce que Maximilien y sera. »

Ah… En vérité je vous le dis, le romantisme est mort chez les non-morts parce qu'il n'a jamais existé pour la raison citée plus haut au chapitre précédent. Le seul dîner aux chandelles possible était avec un Inquisiteur et avec une chandelle qui s'appelait bûcher. Et le rôti c'est vous.

« Beuh… »

La porte se ferma. Même pas bonsoir, bonne nuit ni rien. Je me levai pour vociférer : « ESPECE DE BRUGNGNGNGNSHA ! GOUJAT ! » Brujah, goujat c'est pareil, c'est grand c'est fort c'est beau mais c'est con.

Après ça j'allais me coucher moi, Heather allait avoir une journée bien tranquille.

Le lendemain soir j'étais à la baie en soulevant un voilage du dos de la main, me demandant mais vin dieu après la sécheresse v'la qu'il pleut comme en Normandie ! J'ai horreur de la flotte, elle me file le cafard même morte !

« Pfu, je déteste l'eau, je déteste la Camarilla, je déteste les cons, je déteste cette saloperie de radio, Heather tu me l'éteins tout de suite bordel ! »

Et Heather galopa en express pour baisser le taux de lumière du lampadaire blanc contre le mur entre la fougère et la télé et ensuite éteindre la radio branchée sur Skyrock. Radio posée sur la table basse à l'extrême coin gauche si on faisait face à la télé. Je ne voulais pas sortir sous la flotte, en plus d'après la météo la nuit sera fraîche, vous me direz que j'm'en fous vu que je suis déjà froide. Mais quand même. Alors ce soir comme je prévoyais des embrouilles, du sang des tripes et tout ce que j'aime mettre sur les murs… J'avais mis ma combinaison cuir noir et mon grand manteau à manches évasées de laine brune allant jusqu'à mes talons. Aux pieds j'avais des bottines à petit talon et je dissimulais ma lame dragon sous mon manteau, le cordon du fourreau accroché à ma taille à la ceinture rigide. Mon couteau était dans ma manche gauche où Heather m'avait cousu des lanières internes pour le maintenir. Dans l'immense poche interne de ce même manteau j'avais mon arbalète de poing à gauche. Et les carreaux de réserve dans une poche sur ma cuisse gauche.

C'était pas un manteau, c'était une armurerie portable.

Je me détournai enfin prête, il était à peine vingt-trois heures. Je donnai des consignes à Heather en jean et gros pull blanc. Ne laisser entrer personne et rester à l'étage. La baie vitrée était un cadeau pour les tireurs d'élite. Quand je sortis ma goule était montée dans sa chambre.

Dans la rue je me demandai où j'allais aller pour me nourrir maintenant que mon endroit préféré était un repère à jeunesse technophile. Et bien allons dans un bar au hasard. Cette fois-ci je repris plaisir à boire le sang chaud de ma victime et la laissai prostrée au comptoir, assise sur son tabouret. Repartant en regardant ma montre pour me rendre compte que l'heure était déjà bien avancée et que j'allais être en retard.

Je pris un taxi puis en face de la tour Eiffel je me mis à galoper et à dépasser la queue des visiteurs en agitant mon porte feuille en déclarant : « service sanitaire ! » Quand vous faites ça, les gens sont tout de suite moins pressés d'entrer. Voilà comment on entre l'air de rien devant tout le monde et sans payer, fallait juste être rapide pour ne pas laisser le temps de réfléchir aux gars du service de sécurité.

Prenant ensuite l'ascenseur jusqu'au restaurant ultra chic (et ultra cher) de la tour. Je dis à la demoiselle en tailleur gris que j'avais rendez-vous avec un certain monsieur Maximilien. Un semblant de compréhension traversa son regard alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit son d'entre ses lèvres et qu'elle hochait la tête. « Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, » m'invita t-elle en pivotant et tendant le bras pour m'ouvrir le chemin. Je la remerciai et elle me tourna le dos pour commencer à marcher devant moi. Traversant la moquette et les tapis rouges jusqu'à une table très intimiste dans le coin le plus isolé du restaurant, juste à droite d'une grande cheminée de pierres rugueuses. Une table petite et carrée ayant une nappe blanche, au milieu un chandelier or à trois branches avec des bougies rouges allumées.

Il y avait deux verres et à la chaise à droite de la table se tenait le Sénéchal Maximilien m'offrant son profil à la lueur du feu et des bougies. Là je remarquai que cette seule partie du restaurant n'était pas éclairée par les lampes du plafond. De plus, croyez le ou non, Maximilien de profil me faisait penser à Dracula campé par Gary Oldman. Je me tenais maintenant l'arête du nez à deux doigts en m'arrêtant à deux trois pas de la table, la tête baissée. Ah nan c'est reparti je délire ou bien ? Il portait un costume rouge avec une cravate noire et une chemise blanche. Il avait vraiment de longs et ondulés cheveux sombres et une petite moustache. De minuscules lunettes noires sur le nez et oh tiens, au moins trois gorilles autour de la table collés contre le mur. Merveilleux. Tout ça pour moi ? J'me suis taillé une réputation de Freddy pour vampires ou quoi ?

« Venez, et laissez moi un peu du bonheur que vous apportez, » susurra soudain le Sénéchal en tournant la tête vers moi. Avec un accent transylvanien, han nan pitié. Va y avoir un écoulement de bave façon Vésuve en éruption. Il avait levé son bras gauche pour m'inviter à m'asseoir en désignant ma chaise en face de lui. Ses doigts étaient longs, longs, fins et blancs aux ongles au moins aussi longs et pointus que les miens.

« La bonne réplique serait pas 'entrez et laissez ici un peu du bonheur que vous y apportez' plutôt ?

-Il faut bien adapter les répliques à la situation… » Et sans accent de Transylvanie.

C'était un sosie de Kiyoshi et il se foutait de ma tronche ? Je souris malgré moi (ou presque). Achevant le chemin qui me séparait de la table et prenant place sur ma chaise. Mon bras gauche plié et l'avant-bras posé sur mes cuisses. L'autre s'était levé pour saisir le tout petit verre à pied contenant une liqueur translucide. Le regard posé sur le Sénéchal, première chose : il ressemblait un peu à mon Dracula adoré. Mais il avait ce que je détestais chez ces vampires super vieux : des yeux entièrement rouges avec des pupilles dorées. Enfin je vis ceci alors qu'il baissait la tête pour me regarder par-dessus ses verres.

« Je me devais de vous remercier pour deux choses… D'abord de nous avoir rendu possible la chute politique tout autant que social de Sebastian LaCroix ceci tout en freinant le Sabbat et en nous assurant une relative bonne entente avec les Anarch de L.A. Ensuite d'avoir donné une mauvaise réputation à la meilleure affaire de Paul Damier.

-Mais y'a pas de quoi, pour LaCroix ça sera juste une protection même si je dois servir d'appât.

-Hum… Bien sûr, évidemment, » sourit-il en croisant ses doigts sur la table. Juste devant son verre aussi intact que le mien dans ma main droite. « J'espère que vous avez réussi à dépasser votre ressentiment qui a fait perdre ses… Attributs masculins à ce jeune homme ?

-Oh oui ! Maintenant j'me demande s'il va chanter plus aigu. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents, le Sénéchal Toréador mit un moment pour sourire mais son sourire me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mon sourire 'Niarkniark le requin' tourna au 'Cheese le poisson rouge' à côté de ce sourire là. Ce qui me fit rapidement déchanter et retrouver mon sérieux plus vite qu'un lapin pressé. Je me penchai vers l'avant en raclant un peu ma gorge. J'étais armée jusqu'aux dents mais n'empêche que j'avais la pétoche. Il fallait que je me calme. « Et ce n'est que pour ça ? J'apprécie beaucoup vos preuves de reconnaissance mais je doute qu'une personne aussi importante que vous traite un pion tel que moi par simple courtoisie…

-Vous avez raison, il n'y a que mes Infants pour être aussi bien traités. »

Nié ?

« Hein ? » (Synonyme poli de 'nié ?' qui est la forme encore polie de 'gné ?')

« Celui qui est mort la nuit de votre Etreinte n'était qu'un de mes hommes, » fit Dracula, heu je voulais dire, fit Maximilien que j'vais renommer Dracula et qui souriait encore un peu plus suavement.

A ce moment là mon neurone survivant au massacre fit un rapide résumé à lui tout seul. Pour conclure en saisissant le micro par un : « vous m'avez spécialement Etreinte en gardant votre identité secrète… Pour que LaCroix pense avoir la situation en main à L.A et que je puisse ensuite naturellement agir comme un acide citrique dans ses plans ?

-Exactement, si vous êtes un pion, vous êtes ma reine blanche. »

J'étais baba. Le regardant lui et ses lunettes noires les yeux ronds.

« Vous n'avez jamais pris de risque ! Vous saviez que Rodriguez serait là pour sauver ma tête cette nuit là !

-Evidemment, j'avais passé un accord avec monsieur Rodriguez. LaCroix serait éjecté de leur territoire mais il devait en échange vous prêter main forte. Et s'arranger pour que LaCroix vous fasse porter le chapeau de sa soi-disant mort. Afin que vous agissiez ensuite plus librement pour le faire tomber lui et ses plans dangereux. »

Nines, espèce de…

« Et Jack ? Il était dans le coup lui aussi ?

-Vous savez comme moi que celui-ci fait ce qu'il veut…

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ! » Hurlai-je en me levant brusquement, frappant la table du plat de la main en fronçant les sourcils ! J'étais furieuse de A à Z là maintenant. Les gorilles bougèrent et je tournai les yeux vers celui qui était juste à ma gauche. Mais Dracula leur fit signe de ne pas bouger plus avant. « Je comprends que vous soyez en colère, mais cela ne vous mènera à rien ici.

-La ferme ! »

Je vociférai cela juste avant de jeter le contenu de mon verre à la figure du gorille à gauche, il hurla en se tenant le visage alors que je laissais mon verre tomber pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Dracula n'avait pas bougé mais ses deux autres gorilles si. Et ils courraient après moi ! La panique commença à être semée dans le restaurant alors que je passai directement par la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Paris. Explosant la vitre en entendant les gens hurler alors que je sautais dans le vide.

Me retournant plus bas pour saisir un barreau de la tour. Enfreinte à la Mascarade, et visiblement les gorilles n'étaient pas des vampires. Parce que je percevais leur inquiétude et leur effarement. Ils sortaient leurs armes à feu alors que je grimpais la tour Eiffel à la force de mes bras de vampire. Le plus vite qu'il m'était possible sans la célérité vampirique. Grognant comme un animal sous la pluie torrentielle. Mais alors que j'étais à présent au-dessus du restaurant, regardant par-dessus mon épaule je vis que Dracula avait aussi décidé de faire une grimpette. Et il allait plus vite que moi ! Alors j'accélérai en soufflant, je sentais presque son haleine sur mes talons quand j'atteignis le sommet. Coinçant mes pieds dans les barreaux en leur tournant le dos pour sortir mon couteau et me laisser tomber pour m'écraser contre. Enfonçant la lame dans l'épaule de Dracula juste à la base du cou. Il hurla de rage et de douleur alors que je libérais mes pieds pour lui tomber dessus, appuyer une main sur sa tête en la lui enfonçant entre les barreaux et me laisser tomber dans le vide dans un claquement du manteau dans le vent.


	4. La Mascarade

Chapitre 4 – La Mascarade

Je me laissai tomber le plus bas possible en ayant avant retiré mon couteau de l'épaule de Dracula. Me rattrapant ensuite d'une main à une barre à peu près à la hauteur des pieds de madame la tour. Je pendais joyeusement dans le vide… Mon couteau dans l'autre main et regardais le sol un moment avant de relever la tête. Ouais les deux tireurs du Sénéchal étaient trop loin pour pouvoir me viser correctement. A plusieurs centaines je sais pas combien de mètres, ils allaient avoir du mal.

Ma première infraction à la Mascarade… Et pas une petite ! Chuis émue…

Non pas du tout en fait, je devais me tirer d'ici le plus vite possible, donc je passai entre les barreaux pour être sous la tour et descendre silencieusement. C'était le boucan plus haut à ce que j'entendais. On avait appelé la police, Dracula et ses sbires furent obligés de quitter les lieux au moins aussi vite que moi après avoir hypnotisé les témoins un par un… Je dis tout ça parce qu'il faisait très sombre là où j'étais et que la meilleure cachette pour le moment le temps d'écouter était encore sous la tour.

Le Sénéchal avait aussi décidé de laisser l'affaire courir. Flûte, on se tue à enfreindre la Mascarade de la façon la plus grave possible et je suis même pas bonne pour une Chasse au Sang ? En grognant je me laissai tomber sur l'asphalte avec expérience. Regardant autour de moi pour décider que je pouvais aisément m'en aller sans me faire voir. Courir en allant d'ombres en ombres, prendre les ruelles les plus sombres et me rendre jusqu'au Rouge Velours.

C'est parti pour un film de cow-boys mais là les p'tits gars j'dois vous dire que j'suis dans une mauvaise nuit pour changer ! Ouvrant les portes des deux mains en étant ENCORE trempée comme une SOUPE. Les clients humains et vampires du bar me regardèrent comme un seul Dhampire.

L'air très calme je relevai le menton pour lever la main gauche et rejeter mes cheveux blonds mouillés derrière mon épaule. Avançant ensuite jusqu'au coin des tables privées. Regardant autour de moi pour ne voir ni Jack ni Nines alors j'allais m'installer à la table dans le coin en haut à gauche, à une table ronde, avec une seule chaise coincée à moitié contre le mur. Croisant les jambes et calant mon menton sous mon poing, coude posé sur la table. Une serveuse brune en jean et tee-shirt blanc vint me voir. Mais je levai la main sans tourner la tête vers elle, seulement les yeux. « Je veux voir Nines ou Jack, » dis-je un peu trop fort. Elle sursauta et balbutia un oui avant de se détourner.

Le Sénéchal Toréador avait tout mis au point depuis mon Etreinte jusqu'au final avec Nines. Tout ça pour qu'une pauvre idiote ignorante caïtiff se fasse tout le boulot de virer LaCroix et les vampires de l'Orient, Kuei Jin de Chinatown. J'leurs ai trouvé un nouveau nom moi à ceux là : Shinma. En tout cas j'lui tirais mon chapeau à ce Brujah, et à Jack sans doute puisque c'est lui qui m'a expliqué les bases à ma sortie de la tour Ventrue. LaCroix m'avait envoyée au casse-pipe avec l'entrepôt à faire exploser… Mais Nines, Jack et Dracula n'avaient justement pas voulu perdre aussi bêtement leur pion ! « Pas Jack… Tout de même… » Murmurai-je les sourcils froncés en fixant la table.

« Je n'ai effectivement rien à voir dans leur combine. Au départ c'était le maître Toréador de Patty qui devait prendre contact avec toi. Mais j'ai trouvé qu'il serait trop avare en paroles, » fit la voix grave de Jack derrière moi. Je me retournai à demi pour lever ensuite la tête vers lui, l'air morne. « Où est Rodriguez ?

-Oula, t'es remontée toi. Ecoute fillette… » Ma lame sous le menton le fit soupirer. « T'es pas de taille contre moi, novice.

-J'ai tué un seigneur Tzimisce, le Shérif de LaCroix, LaCroix et Ming Xiao.

-Bah, fais ta maligne, j'laisse le gamin assumer ses petits jeux. Mais ne va pas me dire que tu regrettes d'être ce que tu es devenue.

-J'regrette d'être le gentil pion affectueux… »

Soupir de Jack. « Nines est en haut, si tu tends l'oreille tu peux l'entendre gueuler comme un putois après Maximilien au téléphone pour avoir vendu la mèche sans son accord. »

Sur ce d'un ton de conversation, le vampire noir haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Je rangeai mon arme et me levai pour prendre le petit escalier près du comptoir du bar contre le mur.

Effectivement j'entendais Nines hurler dans le téléphone dans son bureau plus loin en suivant la passerelle de fer forgé. Devant la porte je tendis la main pour tourner la poignée mais j'entendis : « Notre association avec vous de cette saloperie de Camarilla s'est terminée à la fuite de LaCroix ! »

J'ouvris la porte en silence, Nines me tournait le dos, appuyé contre son bureau avec le combiné collé à l'oreille droite. Il frappa le bureau du poing et les affaires dessus firent un bond pendant que je fermais la porte silencieusement. Maintenant debout et droit en tournant le dos à la porte et en fixant son dos. J'avais envie de le transformer en poussière ce menteur. Encore un pour changer de ma chance. Et en restant sans bouger à écouter, j'appris bientôt que malgré les efforts de Dracula il fallait récupérer une cassette vidéo de mes prouesses. « La tuer ! Vous préfèreriez plutôt voir ses ossements que de savoir votre Infante prodigue libre !! »

Bon ça suffit. J'ai envie de me défouler. Sortant mon petit couteau adoré je me testai finalement au lancé de couteau sur téléphone à droite de Nines. Et dans le mille. Le Brujah sursauta et grogna crocs découverts en tirant le téléphone pour le faire voler en travers de la pièce. Il alla s'écraser contre l'étagère remplie de cartons à ma droite.

« Lia !!

-Jack m'a dit qu'il allait te laisser te démerder tout seul avec les conséquences de tes conneries, » commençai-je en pointant l'arbalète vers lui. « J'me sens d'humeur à faire un barbecue de Brujah au lieu de Ventrue cette fois. »

Il fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents, je voyais sa mâchoire se contracter derrière ses joues. Il me fit face. Sûr de lui et le menton levé pour me regarder de haut. Mais baissant ensuite la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé. »

C'est ça, à d'autres.

« Et dans quatre mois tu vas prendre tes distances comme si j'étais un cloporte et me dire que j't'ai fais un coup bas, c'est ça ? » Répliquai-je d'une voix serrée et un peu aiguë. Je serrai les dents à mon tour, les yeux embrumés légèrement mais encore assez de volonté pour tirer un carreau vers le cœur. Ca ne le tuerait pas mais l'immobiliserait.

A ce moment là nous engageâmes nos pouvoirs vampiriques dans la partie, célérité et force. J'échangeai immédiatement l'arbalète contre ma lame de dragon pour bloquer un coup de poing in extremis de Nines déjà rendu sur ma droite. De l'autre main je voulus lui enfoncer les ongles dans les yeux mais il recula à temps. Me laissant l'espace nécessaire ainsi pour me mettre en garde en tenter de le prendre d'un coup en diagonale de bas en haut et vers l'avant. Un coup de pied puissant de sa part me désarma et il allait me saisir à la gorge. Mais je reculai à temps pour me précipiter tirer mon couteau du téléphone, refaire face à Rodriguez, poser un genou à terre et me projeter en avant. Arrivant à le prendre par surprise en remontant brusquement à la hauteur de son visage en pivotant et visant la gorge. Rapide il m'envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure qui me fit reculer et glisser la lame de son épaule jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Comme du beurre…

Pendant que moi je m'effondrai contre la porte. Reprenant une seconde pour respirer et me relever. Il me fonçait dessus pour me coincer mais je me déportai d'un saut sur la droite et lui envoyai mon couteau dans le dos. Il grogna de douleur mais se retint de rugir. Me saisissant trop rapidement par les jambes et me faisant chuter. J'avais toujours ma lame à la main et sentais la force vampirique me quitter, alors je tentais un dernier coup dans un cri pour lui enfoncer la lame dans le front. Mais il m'écrasait les jambes de tout son poids et arrêta mon poignet d'une main pour le tordre.

Je lâchai l'arme en gémissement. Il y avait du sang à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je lui envoyai mon poing au visage mais il s'empara juste après mon autre poignet pour les immobiliser tous les deux au sol. Lui avait encore toute sa force vampirique. Il m'avait totalement immobilisée.

« T'as perdu, t'es pas douée en attaque frontale sur un petit espace ! » S'essouffla t-il avec ses dents rouges en parlant. Il s'était accroupi sur moi, retenant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus le voir, respirant en tremblant de rage encore. « Vous êtes tous de vraies putes ! » Lâchai-je d'une voix sourde avant d'inspirer brusquement en gardant les dents serrées jusqu'à m'exploser la mâchoire. Nines ne dit rien mais il ne me relâchait pas non plus. L'état frénétique était là. Avec la Bête qui se débattait en moi plus tôt et plus fort que jamais durant un combat.

Puis : « j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Ne mets pas tous le monde dans le même panier même si c'est plus simple à gérer…

-LÂCHE MOI ESPECE DE TRAÎTRE !! » Hurlai-je de tous mes poumons d'une voix très aiguë, un cri perçant qui s'étendait sur le mot 'traître'. Ca n'était pas avec Nines que j'aurais vraiment voulu me battre et crier ces mots. C'était aux oreilles de l'autre que je voulais hurler à pleins poumons. Ce sale hypocrite qui une fois amoureux ne vous considère plus après que comme une connaissance parmi d'autres. Et un cafard quand vous osez lui faire un certain nombre de reproches un soir. Oui un traître. Qui ment sur votre relation d'amitié et se tourne contre vous quand vous vous y attendez le moins.

Hypocrisie : traîtrise de l'esprit humain. Basée sur le faux et le mensonge pour en tirer avantage au moment opportun.

Trop longtemps abusée vous tombez des nues sans vos voiles, abandonnée et sans but, errante sur les vagues de l'incompréhension et de l'hébétement. Questions et retournement de vous-même et de la situation pour essayer d'y voir une brèche en cette sornette accablante. Répétant que ça n'est pas possible, ça fait trop longtemps.

Tomber en marchant du haut d'une falaise et s'écraser sur les récifs acérés. Solitaire dans votre douleur.

Nines n'était pas un traître. Il n'avait pas suivi l'idée de me jeter après que j'eus bien servi la cause de ma création en ayant prétendu être un ami. Il n'y avait ni amitié ni amour commandé par le sexe et le temps. Les vampires ne changeaient pas sur ces principes là. Ils étaient des Bêtes dirigés uniquement par leur esprit. Et non des esprits dirigés par leur bêtise. La mort était toujours la seule valeur sûre et franche. Nous étions tous la mort de l'humanité. Même ceux qui suivaient la voie de la compassion en imitant les mortels dans leur manière de penser. Considérer les vivants comme du bétail stupide était le plus vrai face à notre situation. Mais pour frapper en paix restons cachés, dissimulés comme le plus merveilleux des poisons dans leurs veines.

Nous étions des légendes et des contes gothiques. Des monstres issus de l'humanité. Comme des cellules qui auraient mutés pour se retourner contre leurs semblables. Tout un ensemble inséparable et nécessaire du vivant dévoré par le temps craignant la mort, et du mort amant du temps profitant de la vie. En quoi les mortels étaient-ils beaux ? Dans leur image de l'éphémère inconstant ? Comme des papillons. Qui a-t-il de beau à changer du jour au lendemain ? Peut-être l'image de bonheur que certains peuvent afficher au mépris des sentiments des autres.

Je trouvais l'humanité belle à voir, je la trouvais amusante parce que j'étais devenue éternelle. Non, elle n'était pas belle parce qu'elle était d'une terrible inconstance. Elle était belle parce qu'elle me distrayait. Maintenant je pouvais tuer ou haïr sans culpabilité certains individus comme je pouvais en aimer d'autres. L'amour a ses raisons qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la bêtise mortelle de reproduction.

C'est pourquoi je lui avais coupé les testicules, pour qu'il commence à aimer avec son esprit. Mais ça n'avait été qu'un moyen de vengeance. Un vivant est reproducteur surtout quand il est amoureux, je lui avais simplement arraché le plaisir qu'il avait eu d'être un mortel amoureux. Le plongeant dans la honte et la rage de ne plus posséder ses si chers attributs masculins.

Et une autre façon de lui dire que malgré tout son ego supérieur il n'était pas un cérébral mais un bêta.

Que le vampire et le loup-garou puissent symboliser l'effroi féminin du rapport sexuel était juste. Tout ce qu'une femme intelligente dans son romantisme et étant dénommée inférieure pouvait sans doute craindre c'était de n'être qu'un tas de chair par lequel il prend plaisir en mentant sur ses sentiments. N'était-ce pas là une forme d'autant plus sournoise et destructrice de viol ? C'est pourquoi même si nous vampires symbolisions une forme de rapport sexuel violent il n'était que plus séduisant. Nous ne touchions pas à l'intimité. Nous n'étions pas reproducteurs. Nous étions des gigolos qui étaient payés en sang. C'était tout, et c'était cela notre charme sur le féminin : des Bêtes impuissantes et attirantes. Des êtres de cauchemar élevés au-dessus du principe de reproduction. Des anges de la nuit bénis par la lumière lunaire, et nés dans le sang.

La mort drapée de soie marchant parmi les vivants qu'elle trouve si amusants. Cette mort insaisissable qui produisait l'érection sur un champ de bataille en étant toujours insatisfaisante mais insatiable de sang. Qui ricane quand elle voit de là haut à quoi se résume le plus noble des sentiments du vivant.

Rien n'est plus élevé et noble que la mort. Ne sont-ce pas les anges qui sonnent le glas des Hommes ?

« C'est ça, calme toi, » murmurait finalement Nines à mon oreille alors que les yeux fermés je me reprenais en pensant à tout cela. Respirant de plus en plus profondément et régulièrement. Petit à petit tout ce fit plus silencieux.

Oui, les Hommes étaient inférieurs aux vampires. Mais ça ne s'était pas transformé en arrogance et mépris de l'humanité. Cela était un créneau du Sabbat. Non, juste un moyen pour moi comme un autre de faire la part des choses. Et de passer comme un ange au-dessus d'une rancœur trop ancrée dans mon humanité passée. Une rancœur dépassée par ma présente humanité dans la mort. Un moyen de me dire que j'étais trop bien pour ce type qui ne pensera toujours qu'avec ses testicules égarées. Haine puis mépris puis ignorance.

Il était plus logique et franc d'ignorer l'être qu'on méprisait. Comme une roue qui tourne, il m'avait lui aussi méprisée puis ignorée dans son hypocrisie. Chacun son tour pour refermer la blessure.

Nines était lourd à m'écraser comme ça le Brujah là ho ! Quand j'ouvris les yeux je tombai directement dans les siens or brun. « Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? » Demandai-je avec un léger sourire gêné. Le vampire de L.A me sourit pour la première fois avec soulagement en se relevant pour ensuite me tirer à lui par le bras. « T'as un téléphone à me rembourser.

-Ouais, » répondis-je en récupérant mes armes et les dissimulant où elles étaient censées tenir. « Et pour la cassette ?

-Laisse l'autre poudré se débrouiller avec ça.

-Bien chef, et pour LaCroix ?

-Tu vas déménager.

-Chez toi ? »

Cheese !! Sourire cent pour cent 'kiyoshien' lorsque Nines debout derrière son bureau le nez sur le bordel releva la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Puis en haussant un avec un soupir désespéré. « Non, on retourne à L.A.

-Et moi je vais loger où à L.A ? »

Son regard virant soudain au très noir voulait clairement dire : absolument pas et jamais chez moi.

« A ton ancien appartement de Skyline, à Downtown.

-Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !! » En levant les bras vers le ciel et en criant bien fort. Trop contente de retourner là où j'avais fait mes crocs. Comme le bar Last Round le Q.G des Anarch de L.A. Le mieux c'était le club Confession qui me rapportait quatre-vingt dollars par mois puisque j'étais associée à la patronne après l'avoir débarrassée de la mafia russe. En plus du théâtre, de la splendide cathédrale, de la tour Ventrue réinvestie par les Anarch qui en avaient fait le symbole de leur liberté face à la Camarilla et à leur puissance résolue face au Sabbat.

La tour qui officiellement était toujours le siège d'une corporation (de vampires anarchistes) de plusieurs corps (cliniquement morts) de métiers. Mais de LaCroix, la corporation s'appelait à présent Mask's Rose. Si le Last Round était là où Nines et parfois Jack exerçaient leur autorité en faisant savoir aux nouveaux arrivants de se présenter à eux là-bas… La tour était le centre de conférence lors des opérations contre le Sabbat et parfois contre la Camarilla et de surveillance des activités des deux sectes.

En tout cas Nines derrière son air désoeuvré devant ma capacité à passer parfois d'une humeur à une autre était plutôt satisfait. « Ca ira pour ton travail ? » Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur son siège en cuir alors que je posais mes fesses sur son bureau au bord à côté de lui. « Ouais, ils commencent à avoir l'habitude de mes changements d'adresse. Je dois simplement les prévenir et les rassurer que je terminerai et leur fournirai mes planches avant.

-D'accord. Tu ne voulais pas commencer un contrat avec une maison d'édition japonaise ?

-Pas encore, c'est trop tôt pour les attaquer de front. Je vais commencer par chercher en Amérique et profiter de leurs échanges commerciaux. »

Le Brujah sourit encore en tapant rapidement sur les touches de son ordinateur portable, ô miracle. « Très bien, t'es pas une Toréador pour rien.

-Merci ! »

Et pendant l'heure suivante après avoir aidé (ou plutôt avoir rangé à sa place) Nines à mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau et dans son bureau on s'arrangea pour une date au déménagement et quelques accords pour me protéger de LaCroix et de la Camarilla. D'abord je ne devais pas rentrer et sortir seule, ensuite dès ce soir je devais quitter l'appartement offert par Dracula et me rendre dans un autre en attendant.

« Chez toi ?

-MAIS NON BONDIEU ! A l'hôtel !

-Roh le rude !

-Ah bon, c'est rude une chambre à l'hôtel des Grands Hommes… ? »

Ne viens pas te plaindre Nines si tu subis une seconde rafale de cris suraigus.

« Tu la gâtes trop, » fit Jack soudain en entrant.

Exactement, heu ! Mais non !!

« Après elle se plaint. C'est une Toréador je te rappelle. Et puis il n'y a pas que la Camarilla qui puisse prendre soin des siens.

-C'est vrai, sinon leur prochain argument de méfiance pour leurs novices sera : 'les Anarch sont des radins et des pauvres'.

-C'est cet argument qui fait pauvre, j'voudrais pas dire, » ajoutai-je en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en m'étant tournée et penchée vers le vampire pirate. Et lui planté devant le bureau posa sa grande main sur le haut de ma tête. « Ne démonte pas la personne qui cherche à ménager la sensibilité d'un Brujah de la Grande Dépression qui ne veut pas avouer qu'il est sensible.

-Jack va crever une seconde fois, » répliqua Nines d'une grosse voix en tirant un obus des yeux sur le vampire noir ayant un rire dans la gorge.

« Tu vois, après il me menace de mort !

-Vous êtes chiants tous les deux. Lia, décolle tes fesses de Toréador du bureau et va avec Jack acheter un téléphone fixe. J'vous ai assez vus pour cette nuit. »

Riant sous cape avec mon mentor je sautai du bureau en attrapant le bras tendu de Jack au moins aussi hilare que moi pendant que Nines nous bombardait des yeux.

Une fois dehors d'abord il avait cessé de pleuvoir, Jack me fit remarquer qu'on nous avait entendus d'en bas mais que personne n'avait osé bouger : trop terrifiés de s'interposer dans une dispute conjugale. Ce qui l'avait fait bien rigoler en entendant les murmures souriant de certains et crispés d'autres.

C'est Nines qui allait encore hurler quand il se rendrait compte des rumeurs qui avaient commencé à circuler dans le club. Héhéhé.

Un téléphone fixe en pleine nuit. Le prétexte pour nous faire sortir de son bureau sans nous botter le cul. Alors Jack me proposa d'aller prendre la température de la Camarilla en retournant à la tour Eiffel. Ben une fois devant on put se rendre compte que c'était plutôt calme alors que le Sénéchal parlait au téléphone de me décoller la tête des épaules. Méchant Sire va.

Par contre il y avait la police et au bout de quelques instants à tourner autour de la tour à distance, je commençai à avoir l'impression d'être observée. J'en fis la remarque à Jack qui hocha la tête, évidemment lui ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait repéré l'indiscret, et des yeux il m'indiqua une personne dans la foule de curieux. Des curieux s'intéressant beaucoup à la présence de la police autour de la célèbre tour. Parmi ces gens il y avait le reflet d'un objectif. Minuscule, celui d'un portable.

« La cassette a sûrement été interceptée par la Camarilla et son propriétaire devenu silencieux, » me murmura tout bas Jack à l'oreille en se penchant vers moi légèrement. « Celui-là doit être un ami du propriétaire pour t'avoir repéré si facilement.

-Pourquoi je pense a un de ces adolescents désaxés ?

-Parce que t'as raison. Allez, il faut le faire taire lui aussi. Ou le faire parler s'ils sont plusieurs. »

Sur ce il marcha les mains dans les poches vers un point, et je me séparai de lui pour marcher dans un autre sens. Dans le sens de la foule en me rapprochant du curieux mais sans aller vers lui. Brassant tous ces curieux comme quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire de tout cela mais qui était appelé quelque part. Bientôt en regardant discrètement derrière mon épaule je vis que mon désaxé était aimanté. Toujours avec mon karma, j'attire soit les désaxés soit les vieux, soit les deux en un.

Quelques mètres plus loin en ralentissant légèrement je vis qu'il avait commencé à accélérer pour ne pas me perdre de vue. En tout cas puisqu'il n'alertait pas la police ça devait encore être un jeune qui rêvait de se faire mousser en détective et justicier solitaire. Un pied sur le bitume du trottoir je me demandai s'il était armé d'un flingue. Le couteau ça fait petit frappe vous savez, alors que le pistolet ça fait tout de suite plus classe. Pour ça que je tire qu'au fusil de chasse moi : chuis là pour faire des dégâts de loin sur un gros méchant et pas pour faire dans le gentillet quand je suis armée d'une arme à feu.

Quand je remarquai que Superman était sorti de la foule et avait ralenti pour me suivre je marchai plus calmement comme si je n'avais rien vu. Tournant à une ruelle plutôt bien éclairée pour le mettre encore en confiance, une ruelle donnant sur quelques petites boutiques et restaurants. Il y avait d'ailleurs encore quelques clients sur les terrasses. Je devais l'éloigner le plus possible du périmètre de sécurité des policiers. Jack ne saurait être loin.

En tout cas mon apprenti détective était bien excité : j'entendais son souffle accéléré par l'adrénaline. Et il transpirait un peu plus. Allez, je tournai à une ruelle beaucoup plus sombre et vide. Je me dissimulai dans l'ombre et quand je le vis arriver il hoqueta de surprise en ne voyant plus personne. C'était tellement rigolo d'user de discrétion. Tellement plus jouissif que de faire dans le violent et le bourrin. J'étais la mort qui frappait dans le dos quand on s'y attendait le moins et quand on s'était cru puissant la seconde précédente.

Ah, il commençait à nettement moins avoir confiance en lui et je sentais la peur envahir ses sens. Il avait quand même assez de courage ou de stupidité pour faire quelque pas en déglutissant.

« Allez Maurice, fais pas ta fille, » s'encourageait-il le petit brun en jean et chemise noire. Pas à dire : il a la tête de l'emploi. Mon grand c'est une fille qui s'amuse à te faire faire pipi dans ton pantalon… J'voudrais faire remarquer…

Et il avançait encore un peu, s'approchant peu à peu du morceau de mur de béton mouillé contre lequel j'était dissimulée en étant accroupie. Allez approche mon petit, y'a Jack mort de rire juste derrière toi. Le vampire me fit un signe et je le compris en trouvant un truc à lancer jusque derrière lui dans l'ombre pour le faire se retourner. « Ah ! Qui est là !! Ah !!

-Bouh, » fit Jack avant de le saisir et de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche. « Hello garçon, » dit-il d'un ton paternel pendant que je me dépêchais de m'approcher pour fouiller Marcel et trouver son portable réduit en plusieurs petits morceaux sous mon talon. Puis je restai en face de lui en sortant mon couteau pour le lui presser légèrement contre la gorge.

« Très bien gamin. Je vais enlever ma main et tu vas rester calme. Sinon la demoiselle que voici t'ouvre la gorge très vite. D'accord, hoche la tête lentement si t'as compris, » chuchota très bas le vampire à l'oreille du jeune homme. Celui-ci hocha tout de suite la tête et après une parole Jack retira sa main. « Bon p'tit gars. Maintenant tu vas répondre gentiment à mes questions. Premièrement qui es-tu ?

-Ma…mama… Marcel Dududududu… Dubélier, m'sieur.

-Enchanté Marcel, j'm'appelle Jack ! Et qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire là Marcel ?

-Je -gloups- je suivais la fille là…

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai… On, j'ai un pote qui m'a parlé de l'attaque à la tour Eiffel de c'soir, il avait fait une cassette et disait avoir une preuve d'l'existence de de de vamvamvampipires. Ah aaaah alors on a décidé d'voir… Dedede d'enquêter après.

-'On' ? Vous êtes combien au club de Buffy ?

-Tro… Trois, m'selle.

-Et vous habitez…

-Séparément !!

-Non il te demande OU, crétin !

-Du calme Lia, laisse le petit parler.

-J'habite à trois pâtés de maison de l'université, au domaine…

-Comment s'appellent tes amis ?

-Attends Jack j'ai vachement mieux. »

Une hypnose plus tard et j'étais une trouvaille de Marcel, draguée et emportée jusqu'à sa chambre universitaire. Jack me suivrait de loin.

Le domaine universitaire de Paris se trouvait juste à côté de l'hôtel des Grands Hommes. Près du Panthéon et pas trop loin du boulevard St Germain. Inutile de décrire on va pas perdre son temps à ça. Surtout de nuit je vois pas quoi vous raconter.

Bref, Marcel avait son bras autour de ma taille et me bassinait sur les algorithmes. Je faisais semblant d'être attentive au lieu de l'être pour une fois parce que franchement j'en avais strictement rien à foutre.

Il me guida jusqu'au lotissement où il logeait et je lui soufflai de me présenter ses amis. Ce qu'il fit évidemment une fois dans la salle commune qui empestait le tabac froid et où la télé gueulait sur la saga de l'été de TF1. Alors voici donc les copains du Club des Cinq. Merveilleux. Des tripoteurs en plus. Pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi les pervers ?

Mais alors que je croyais avoir la situation en main. Je remarquai en étant assise sur le canapé que mon lobotomisé de Marcel semblait bien vif. Surtout quand lorsque je m'y attendais le moins il me mit une droite en beuglant à ses potes un : « foutez lui un pieu dans le cœur ! »

Roh mais j'accumule !

Je ne me levais pas du canapé où j'étais encerclée. Je me propulsai pour m'asseoir sur le sommet et flanquer aux deux de chaque côté de moi un pied dans le visage. Arrivée à me tenir debout sur le sommet du canapé j'effectuai un looping arrière pour me réceptionner derrière le canapé et considérer la situation.

Cinq jeunes hommes vigoureux tous armés d'un pieu se tenaient de l'autre côté du canapé en face de moi. « Franchement les garçons vous regardez trop Buffy. Vous allez juste arriver à me tuer avec vos piquets de clôture pour nains.

-Toi aussi t'as regardé ! » S'exclama celui le plus à gauche avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Ben bien sûr attend, j'ai que vingt-cinq ans !

-Ne l'écoute pas Bertrand ! T'as vu comment elle s'est mise à l'abri !

-Non mais vraiment moi ça m'ennuierait beaucoup de devoir refaire la surface du visage à des garçons sérieux comme vous. J'ai juste fait une galipette d'art martial et ton grand malade de copain veut que vous soyez coupable d'un homicide ! »

Ah là les moutons commencèrent à hésiter, à s'entre-regarder et à baisser leur garde pendant que Marcel au milieu les regardait faire. « L'écoutez pas j'vous dis !! C'est elle qu'a lobotomisé François ! »

Merde encore un ? « C'est pas vrai !

-Et qui a coupé les couilles de Judas ! »

Ah, si, ça par contre c'est vrai.

« Mais non j'ai rien fait ! Faut arrêtez de croire ce que ce type vous raconte les garçons !!

-C'est elle ! » S'exclama une voix que je reconnus tout de suite comme celle de Connardus Primus sans me retourner.

« Ah, putain je les collectionne à chaque fois qu'il est dans le périmètre ! » Me lamentai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

La télé fit : « et on revient après la pub ! »

Ca c'est de l'actualité !

Alors résumons, un castré derrière moi à droite, un malade en face au centre et quatre supporters autour de lui qui ne savaient plus que penser. Je fixai mon regard sur Marcel pour arriver à sentir qu'au milieu d'êtres humains il sentait la goule.

« C'est marée basse… ? » Marmonnai-je avant de secouer la tête, mais non pas moule mais goule !

Judas… Comment pouvait-il être sorti de l'hôpital aussi tôt ? Ca sentait le piège à la LaCroix ça. Surtout quand je sentais son parfum sur les vêtements du castré qui marchait vers moi. Comment faire ? Tuer tout le monde c'est simple et radical mais pas beaucoup efficace pour la Mascarade dans un lieu publique. Mais si l'un d'entre eux arrivaient à me mettre un pieu dans le cœur j'étais mal partie.

« Vous allez m'obliger à me défendre les mecs, à croire aux histoires de vampires, » les prévins-je en levant les bras pour tout de suite pivoter rapidement et envoyer mon bras le plus fort possible dans le visage réparé de Judas. LaCroix lui avait donné son sang. Il avait guéri et était plus résistant qu'avant pour les prochains mois à venir parce qu'il ne tomba pas mais recula d'un seul pas. Je ne devais pas sortir d'armes et me battre à mains nues sinon les quatre autres allaient avoir des certitudes. Alors quand j'eus donné mon coup au castrat je profitai de la diversion pour foncer vers la porte en courant tout droit afin d'éviter de me rapprocher de lui.

« Attrapez là !! Bougez vous !! » S'exclama Marcel alors que je détalais en courant dans les couloirs de l'université jusqu'à la sortie en marmonnant : « j'vais retourner à L.A moi ouais, c'était plus calme là-bas. » Oh oui alors, la routine, rien que des vampires et des monstres à tuer. C'était plus calme que de préserver la Mascarade en évitant de démolir des humains. Mais là heureusement pour moi les quatre fantastiques n'étaient plus du tout convaincus et refusaient de me courir après. Je crois que Marcel devait déjà avoir une réputation de désaxé. Et l'autre avec les aveux de son chéri ne devait pas être mieux. Il rejetait la faute sur une créature issue de son imagination.

Donc pour le moment, titine tu cours. La porte, la porte, la porte, la po…

LaCroix se planta dans le couloir étroit en plein dans le passage et juste devant la porte ! « AH MERDE HEIN ! VIRE DE LA TRIPLE BUSE ! » Vociférai-je juste avant de me propulser encore plus vite sur les cinq derniers mètres pour lui envoyer mon poing en catapulte mais monsieur le lieutenant de Napoléon broncha à peine. Il m'attrapa le bras et me le tordit derrière le dos. En représailles je lui envoyai mon couteau entre les deux yeux de l'autre main. Il hurla et me lâcha le bras, j'en profitai immédiatement pour le bousculer en récupérant mon bien au passage et reprendre ma petite course. Passant la porte et me retrouvant soudain avec un pieu dans le cœur lancé par derrière.

Et quand on vous envoie un pieu dans le cœur vous la mettez en veilleuse.

Quand je rouvris les yeux c'était Jack qui se tenait au dessus de moi dans le noir. Ma vue était encore limitée au contraste extrême. Le blanc et le noir. C'est-à-dire le blanc des yeux de Jack et le reste.

« Tu l'as échappé belle, fillette.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un piège, LaCroix a donné son sang à ton castrat et avait ce Marcel en goule. Quand cette enflure de Ventrue a tiré le pieu dans ton dos je suis arrivé juste à temps pour m'interposer entre ton corps et eux.

-Et après ? Oh t'as une petite mine tu sais…

-J'avais un enseignant avec moi. Il a évidemment cru à ta mort puisque tu étais en train de te vider de ton sang et y'a pas que moi qui aie une petite mine. LaCroix s'est enfui, sa goule est en taule et le castrat est retourné à l'hôpital pour une observation des psychiatres. J'ai croisé sa mère en allant récupérer ton corps à la morgue. Comme elle était jolie j'ai usé de mes dons fantastiques pour une nouvelle fois hypnotiser ton castrat et lui faire accepter l'acte jaloux de son copain.

-T'es trop bon.

-T'es soulagée.

-T'es psychologue.

-T'es trop gentille. »

Pause, on était où là ?

« A la morgue bien sûr ! »

QUOUA ??

« Hein ?

-Non, je charrie ! On est chez Nines. C'est une morgue parce que le prochain qui va l'emmerder il se fait refroidir sur le champ : notre Brujah est fou de rage !! Il a exigé du Sénéchal que cette stupidité de te couper la tête soit immédiatement oubliée pour qu'on se concentre sur le vrai problème. LaCroix. Sinon il menace d'une guerre des Anarch contre la Camarilla. Et avec l'activité du Sabbat c'est pas vraiment à l'avantage de la Camarilla. »

J'y voyais plus clair pour dire que j'étais dans une chambre d'un fan des Rolling Stones. Un lit extra mou, un parquet sombre, des fenêtres à gauche aux voilages ultra épais noirs et tirés. « Il fait jour ?

-Non mais Nines ne pense jamais à ouvrir les voilages. »

D'accord… Alors ensuite un plafond en plâtre éclairé par un néon riquiqui en plein milieu. Le reste du mobilier c'était une armoire en face et c'est tout. Même pas de désordre.

Ah par contre j'entendais l'autre Brujah gueuler comme un putois dans la pièce à côté, la porte était en face à droite de l'armoire et ouverte. Jack était assis au bord du lit, tiens au fait le pieu m'a ruiné ma combinaison en cuir ! Ca coûte cher ce truc ! Et mon manteau !

« Mais merde, il était aiguisé à quoi le pieu de LaCroix là ?

-Pieu spécial pour prendre par derrière.

-Faut croire ! »


	5. Les Anarch

Chapitre 5 – Les Anarch

Nines était vraiment, mais alors vraiment PÔ CONTENT. On va résumer ça comme ça. Et quand une heure plus tard il frappa la table à coup de téléphone plus qu'il ne raccrocha, Jack et moi étions un peu crispés. Le vampire Brujah entra dans…

Attends… SA chambre si j'ai tout suivi !!

JESUISDANSLACHAMBREDEMONHEROSJESUISDANSLACHAMBREDEMONHEROS !!

« Respire, t'es toute rouge, » me fis Jack alors que je sautais presque du lit. Le regardant ensuite, « mais non je peux pas être rouge !

-Ca non, t'as vraiment le teint d'un cadavre pas frais, » déclara Nines tirant une chaise à bascule au bord du lit en face de Jack après lui avoir passé une poche de sang qu'il me mit entre les mains. « C'est trop délicat de ta part… » Répondis-je en fixant papa Nines d'un air morne. « ABRUTI DE BRUJAH ! »

-Bon ben moi je vais vous laisser les jeunes !! A plus tard ! Je vais m'occuper de te déménager, fillette, » Se marra Jack en se levant, et j'aurais juré qu'il prenait la fuite. Sans plus oser bouger je jetai un coup d'œil à Nines qui se tenait la tête dans les mains. « Dépêche-toi de boire… » Ordonna t-il d'un ton très bas qui me fit trembler. Et je me dépêchai d'obéir sans oser lâcher un 'c'est froid' dégoûté comme à chaque fois que je buvais une poche.

Je gémis ensuite, j'avais mal au niveau du cœur. Nines releva immédiatement la tête. « Tu as une écharde ?? » S'exclama t-il. Et je regardai sous mon manteau pour voir qu'un carreau d'arbalète avait eu des jours meilleurs et que la pointe m'avait chatouillé sous un sein. « Ah non, c'est rien, » fis-je distraitement en retirant mon manteau en soupirant. « Va me le payer le LaCroix, un manteau tout neuf ! » Bougonnai-je en tirant sur les manches. Me levant ensuite et ouhla c'est moi ou ça tourne.

« Reste assise, t'as une écharde près du cœur ! » M'ordonna Nines en me plaquant sa main sur l'épaule pour me faire poser les fesses sur le bord du lit. Il s'en retourna ensuite dans la pièce d'à côté puis revint avec…

« Un burin ?? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! » M'écriai-je juste avant que monsieur ne m'assomme.

Au réveil j'avais vraiment envie de tuer quelqu'un. Mon cœur allait mieux mais je voulais rien savoir sur le mode opératoire de Nines. Il avait dû m'ouvrir avec son burin en métal et extirper avec une aiguille l'écharde. J'en sais rien. En tout cas maintenant j'avais une soif de perdu en plein Sahara.

« Nines ? » Grognai-je en me redressant, la tête me faisait mal. Et en m'asseyant sur le lit la couverture qui me couvrait glissa de ma poitrine et : ÔO « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je fous à poil moi ? » Soufflai-je avant de m'enrubanner avec le drap blanc en le tirant pour l'emporter avec moi. Ce mauvais film, bon sang heureusement que je suis pas dans un Angélique avec le rôle éponyme sinon j'me voyais déjà démontée par les fans du roi.

Debout et drapée dans la chambre de sa majesté Rodriguez je marchai à petits pas de souris jusqu'à la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Télé, parquet, tapis, point barre, ah si, toute petite radio sur console près de l'entrée. Mais pas de Nines. Ho, j'ai peur moi, je suis à poil sans arme et sans Brujah pour veiller sur mes merveilleuses petites (si post-mortem elles ont eu le temps de perdre des cotillons) fesses.

Bon tant pis, j'vais lui piquer ses fringues ça lui fera les pieds et…

SHklAng.

« Quoi 'shklang' qui c'est qui fait 'shklang', est-ce que c'est une heure pour shklanger, et puis d'ailleurs quelle heure il est ? » Baragouinai-je à toute vitesse en me tournant vers le 'shklang'. Avec plein de courage je retournai vite fait bien fait dans la chambre pour la fouiller à la recherche d'au moins un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt…

ShKllaaaNg

Le nez relevé d'une cassette près du lit je beuglai : « mais merde c'est fini oui ! »

Mais le 'shklang' devint très évident quand MON couteau s'amusa à se planter juste à gauche de mon visage. « Té ? » Je le pris en le tirant du mur et me retournai leeeeeeentement.

Pour me retrouver en face du seul, de l'unique et du très chiant…

BECKETT !

Alors pour la petite histoire Beckett est un Gangrel très vieux, très regard trois couleurs (rouge, jaune et bleu, sisisi) très british (là il est en complet Indiana Jones mais avec ses petites lunettes bleues rondes) que j'appelais Gilles et qui se prend pour un vampire historien de notre race. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ADORE ME FOUTRE LA PETOCHE ! Beckett était grand, typé anglo-saxon. Cheveux noirs lisses et plats jusque sur les épaules larges d'ailleurs. Ah si, il avait le chapeau d'Indy et quelques colts sous l'imperméable.

« Bonsoir, jeune vampire.

-'Soir… »

Regard qui tue à cet empêcheur de s'rhabiller tranquille. Et Beckett pendant que j'y pense était un peu à l'athée ce qu'est le scientifique. Il ne croyait pas du tout au mythe de Caïn (et je suppose à demi qu'il a raison) mais ne le dit pas trop fort (il est pas fou non plus.) C'était aussi une légende morte-vivante. (Pensez donc, un Gangrel historien et pas écolo !) Et il était neutre de chez neutre évidemment. Aucune allégeance et même pas aux Anarch.

Quand je l'ai rencontré je venais juste d'échapper à un méchant pas beau du Sabbat juste après que l'entrepôt que je devais faire péter, pétât. Puis quand je m'étais infiltrée au musée pour rapporter le sarcophage de l'Antédiluvien Jo la soif qui avait été volé… Beckett s'était tenu juste derrière moi pour me sortir un truc du genre : « oh flûte on a volé mon sujet d'étude ! » Lui arrive comme ça par derrière comme un touriste et moi je dois éviter les gardes pour arriver jusqu'à rien. C'était pas du juste. Vous pouviez vous faire trucider en rondelles par lui uniquement si vous cassiez un vase d'une ancienne cité vampirique qu'il était en train d'examiner.

En tout cas, d'après ce qu'on dit, Beckett est là à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc grave. Et le sarcophage c'était pas de la rigolade puisqu'il avait été censé contenir un vampire Antédiluvien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller. Sinon les vampires auraient servi de canettes de bière un jour de canicule.

« Voilà un simple appareil… Qu'il plait d'observer sur une Toréador, » commença Beckett de sa voix si raffinée et anglaise (vous pouvez résumer par 'précieux' ou 'snob' mais c'était tellement plaisant un Gangrel qui s'exprime comme un homme de la cour.) Il haussa un sourcil et ses yeux de fauve traduisirent ces paroles par : 'j'me fous de ta gueule bibiche'.

« Vous êtes trop bon Gilles, que me vaut cette charmante visite ?

-Les affaires madame, comme toujours. »

A y est, c'était parti pour jouer à un échange faussement courtois. Mais ça nous amusait tout les deux. Tirant mon drap en faisant la grande dame en robe je relevai le menton pour aller m'asseoir (avec mon couteau dans une main…) Sur le bord du lit pendant que Beckett retirait son chapeau pour le poser sur son cœur et se courber légèrement.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour cette fin de nuit chère amie. Je suis venu vous dire de veiller particulièrement sur un objet que cherche à obtenir LaCroix et le Sénéchal Maximilien. Le premier pour se venger et le second pour s'en servir contre le Prince de Paris. »

Je regardai Beckett debout à ma droite comme si je le voyais venir depuis deux heures. « Et cet objet quel est-il ?

-Il s'agit d'un masque… Hum, très récent certainement, qui aurait appartenu au Tremere Wilderain à Venise au onzième siècle. Masque d'abord imparfait ensuite réexaminé par les Toréador comme moyen d'art puis repris par le clan des sorciers à Saint-Pétersbourg à la cour du dernier Tzar par Raspoutine.

-Ben voyons. »

Beckett tiqua : il claque sèchement de la langue en fronçant ses sourcils fins et en baissant la tête comme pour me placarder des yeux pour cette interruption grossière.

« Pardonnez moi, continuez je vous pris. Puis-je savoir les propriétés de ce masque avant que vous me demandiez d'aller vous le chercher ? »

Grand sourire cent pour cent colgate pour lui. Il se redressa en me considérant avec exaspération et curiosité en haussant les sourcils.

« Ce masque s'appelle le Rozen. Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le cherchez. Je dois vous dire de vous assurer que durant votre conflit avec LaCroix et la Camarilla, le masque ne soit pas subtilisé par l'un ou par un agent de l'autre.

-D'accord, mais vous ne voulez pas me dire en quoi ce masque est si important ?

-Il rendrait totalement invisible son porteur mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'autorisation administrative du musée d'art de Saint-Pétersbourg pour l'examiner de près. Quand je parle d'invisibilité ça n'est que l'histoire la plus répandue à son sujet. Il masquerait forme, son et odeur. D'autres disent encore qu'il asservirait les fantômes ou permettrait de changer de forme à volonté.

-Cool ! Heu je veux dire, intéressant ! »

Silence durant lequel le sourire léger de Beckett me fit penser à un banc de requins blancs qui me souriraient. Terrifiant.

« Saint-Pétersbourg vous dites ?

-Je sais que vous retournez à Los Angeles avec vos deux papas… Mais le masque doit justement être prêté au musée de la cité des anges pour une exposition sur Raspoutine.

-D'accord, et si je fais ça j'y gagne quoi ? A part éviter de rendre un Ventrue ou une secte quasi invincibles ?

-S'il tombe entre vos mains vous pourrez l'utiliser contre LaCroix et l'agent de la Camarilla si vous le croisez. Sinon vous devrez me le remettre en mains propres à Saint-Pétersbourg. »

Me peler les miches en Russie pour ses beaux yeux, ô joie… TT

Le temps que je me lamente sur mon triste sort de Lara Croft version boîte de nuit, le célèbre Gran'gueul s'était évaporé.

« C'est trop gentil d'être passé avec des vêtements… » Murmurai-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

Quand cinq minutes plus tard Nines revint presque en courant. Je galopai malgré le drap qui augmentait mes chances d'une gamelle pour lui exprimer oralement ma nudité en un : « quoi t'as fait de mes affaires ?! »

Nines debout dos à la porte fut d'abord surpris puis me regarda de bas en haut et de haut en bas. « Pourquoi t'es debout ?

-C'est férié ?? Magiiiiiique !! » M'exclamai-je en levant un bras au ciel avant de re-galoper mais dans l'autre sens pour retourner au lit. J'entendis Nines soupirer et marmonner : « elle est intenable. Je suis naze moi… »

Retournée au lit je croisai les mains derrière la tête en regardant le plafond.

« Ca sent le Gangrel ici, » fit remarquer le Brujah d'un ton las en s'appuyant d'un bras contre le chambranle de la porte en me regardant lorsque je baissai les yeux vers lui. « Oui, Beckett est passé pour me dire de veiller sur le masque Rozen.

-Vraiment ? »

Je lui racontai la venue du vampire historien à l'oreille dans un sursaut de paranoïa. Nines avait vraiment aussi mauvaise mine que moi. Assis au bord du lit les bras sur les cuisses et les mains entre. « Je vois, fais ce qu'il dit. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un truc pareil. »

Comme une bombe qui risquait de vous péter à la tête si vous la gardiez trop longtemps en mains. Le vampire me fit ensuite remarquer que le soleil était sur le point de se lever donc qu'il fallait dormir. Jack s'était occupé du déménagement avec quelques gars. On le retrouvera dans la chambre d'hôtel avec Heather demain soir.

Maintenant une question de la plus haute importance se présenta à l'instant silencieux : « Tu vas dormir o… » Commençai-je mais Nines ni une ni deux s'était déjà écroulé en travers du lit.

J'haussai un sourcil puis soudain une idée me vint : « nihihi. »

Puisque monsieur Nines dormait à poings fermés et bien moi j'allais en profiter pour l'utiliser comme oreiller ! Mieux, comme matelas. Toute allongée SUR Nines et la joue contre son torse !

Et si jamais il m'engueule au réveil il n'avait qu'à pas m'avoir foutu mes fringues à la poubelle, na.

Aussi le lendemain soir : « … Lia… Dégage de là ! »

Bouh qu'il est méchant ! M'en fous je fais celle qui dort encore. Le Brujah soupira comme un condamné en laissant sa tête chuter sur le matelas. Abdiquant et posant sa main dans mon dos pour le frotter. « On devrait créer un nouveau clan avec toi. Les Fiancées félines de Dracula. Aussi casse-pieds mais tellement biens pour réchauffer les genoux, » marmonna t-il mais avec un petit ton affectueux. C'était une manière détournée de dire que je portais vraiment bien mon prénom ? 'Elles vous enveloppent mais quel agrément !'

« Capacité spéciale à attirer les emmerdes, » ajouta t-il pensivement et pour la peine il se prit mon poing droit dans les côtes.

Je relevai la tête ensuite pour le regarder d'un air morne mais il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur. « Oui bon d'accord c'est vrai, » convins-je avant de me hisser des bras sur son torse histoire de l'enquiquiner. J'avais soif…

Nines alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche, et croyez le ou non, j'étais trop à l'ouest pour penser à me décider de le mater sous la douche. Et si, y'a pas que vous que ça peine. Puis ce fut mon tour et je pris mon temps parce que j'en avais besoin ! Tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette douche c'était un savon de Marseille… Bonjour pour l'odeur, c'était pas vraiment un parfum séduisant. Ca inspirait le propre ouais mais c'était bon pour le linge ! On va éviter hein.

Sortant ensuite avec une serviette autour de la tête et de la poitrine j'allais pour ouvrir les volets de la chambre et aérer là dedans. La nuit était bien installée et l'air était un peu chaud mais pas désagréable. Sur le lit je découvris des vêtements apparemment neufs puisqu'il y avait encore les étiquettes ! XD C'était une robe noire mi-longue en lin et à manches courtes avec des boutons nacrés sur toute la longueur. Le décolleté était en un v sage qui s'arrêtait juste après avoir dépassé les clavicules. Avec un long manteau de cuir noir très long et fendu derrière. « Wah ! Super ! » Fis-je pour m'habiller ensuite, retrouver mes armes et m'arranger. La ceinture de cuir du manteau je la mis autour de ma taille sur la robe pour pouvoir y suspendre l'arbalète de poing. Les carreaux allèrent dans une poche intérieure à droite, mon couteau dans ma manche droite tirée au maximum pour couvrir le dos de ma main. Et la lame dragon dans son fourreau attaché à la ceinture de cuir.

Oh ! Il y avait aussi un petit foulard de soie noire pour mes cheveux ! Après avoir retrouvé mon élastique de même couleur et attaché ma chevelure encore un peu humide en queue de cheval je mis le foulard autour et un peu sur le haut de mon crâne. Une fois prête je vis Nines porter un pantalon en cuir noir avec un tee-shirt moulant de même couleur. Ben dites donc ! OO

Malheureusement pour moi qui voulais le déshabiller des yeux tranquillement il passa un imperméable noir par-dessus. « Il va pleuvoir encore cette nuit ? » Demandai-je en le voyant vérifier ses deux pistolets automatiques 9mm qu'il portait en plastron sous son imper'.

« Ouais, » se contenta t-il de répondre sans lever la tête vers moi. J'étais vexée.

Mais je fis mine de ne pas faire la tête, parce qu'à chaque fois que je râle pour quelque chose de la sorte face à un homme ça se termine mal pour mon moral. Je l'attendis ensuite pour y aller, encore une fois d'une humeur de chien enragé qui est prêt à saisir n'importe quel prétexte pour mordre.

Dans la rue en marchant vers le Rouge Velours pour nous nourrir, Nines en gardant les yeux sur la rue dit : « tu ne dis rien, tu fais la gueule.

-Non.

-Si ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Il s'était arrêté et avait croisé les bras sur le torse avec un visage sévère. Très peu impressionnée ni encline à me confier à un de ces idiots d'hommes, même vampire, la délicatesse leur passait au-dessus de la tête ! Et puis c'était stupide de ma part, alors… Je lui rendis son regard. « J'ai dit non, » redis-je avant de reprendre la marche.

« Bon, alors dis moi pourquoi tu ne me racontes rien du tout en babillant alors que je t'écoute ? Tu es menacée de mort par LaCroix et mal aimée de la Camarilla mais ça ne t'a jamais empêchée de me causer ! » Insista t-il et je dus m'arrêter.

Mais sans me tourner vers lui. « Très bien, c'est mon imbécile d'ego féminin qui est froissé ! »

Silence, inquiète je tournai la tête vers lui mais pour voir qu'il avait fait les yeux ronds comme des billes pour juste après cacher son visage derrière sa main en marmonnant : « ok, alors attends ! » Et il reprit sa marche vers moi pour m'attraper par le poignet. Mais c'était qu'il commençait à me connaître pour prévoir une fuite intempestive ! « Bébé – allons bon, j'avais droit d'être appelée 'bébé' par tout vampire d'au moins vingt ans de non-vie – je n'ai rien dit j'en suis désolé. Je pensais justement que ça t'irait très bien en plus d'être pratique pour remplacer tes habits abîmés. Tu es très jolie, espèce de Toréador ! »

Sous l'émotion je crois que je lui sortis l'air de Ham Ham le hamster tristounet. Et ça fit sourire Nines l'armoire à glace ! Mais je le surpris à m'examiner des yeux d'un air bizarre. Il devait comprendre pourquoi Jack disait que l'Etreinte avait été la meilleure chose qui m'eût arrivée. Mais qu'avec mon hyper affectivité je restais toujours parano envers ceux qui avaient le plus d'importance pour moi.

Et pof, sa main sur le haut de mon crâne paternellement. Puis il me saisit la main et me tracta à sa suite en parlant de Pierrot. C'est pas vrai !! Il a écouté !!

Après le passage au Rouge Velours, on prit un taxi pour l'Hôtel des Grands Hommes. Ma victime avait été un vrai petit sucre et son sang brûlant me réchauffait. Ca me rappelait toujours Jack qui s'était exclamé après m'avoir demandé si j'avais bu : « woah t'es vierge alors ! »

Bien sûr il parlait de boire du sang sur une victime pour la première fois, mais ça m'avait faite sursauter d'au moins un mètre. Parce que je l'étais toujours. (Hé ouais. Héhéhé.)

Je me demandais toujours si un vampire était capable de savoir si une victime l'était ou pas simplement en goûtant son sang et chez moi la réponse était toujours : « j'en sais rien, c'est le cou. »

Puis nous arrivâmes à l'Hôtel des Grands Hommes alors qu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Passé le grand hall, le grand tralala et dans notre tenu j'avais l'impression de refaire un Matrix avec tout ce cuir au milieu des velours et de la soie. Mais Nines fidèle à lui-même se contenta de deux ou trois onomatopées avant de prendre la clef et l'ascenseur.

Dans la chambre qui arborait des tapisseries riches d'un noir et d'un brocart or, il y avait Heather sur le lit. Et Heather pas toute seule dans le lit. Pas toute seule avec un homme, et avec un nœud, heu un e.

« Bon voyons, trompée par ma goule… » Lâchai-je alors que Nines se lamentait en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il voyait venir l'orage grand comme ça sans doute et osa un désespéré et plaintif en regardant autour de lui : « où est Jack ? » Pendant qu'Heather criait et s'exclamait avec le beau spécimen masculin (beurk) qu'elle avait ramené dans ma chambre. J'vois qu'y en a qui s'amusent pendant que j'me fais pieuter par LaCroix.

Je portai mes mains devant mes lèvres en placardant des yeux le mâle qui quittait le lit en express. Et finalement je beuglai comme un âne après ma servante : « HEATHER ESPECE DE PETITE PUTE TU VAS ALLER DORMIR SOUS LA FLOTTE POUR LA PEINE CE SOIR !! »

Ce qui n'allait pas forcément plaire au mortel en présence qui, une fois son pantalon de smoking renfilé s'insurgea après moi avec une mèche blonde en travers de la tronche !

« Vous n'allez pas bien !! J'appelle la police si vous faites cela à cette demoiselle !!

-Ah toi le défroqué ta gueule, j'ai assez soupé des hommes pour les trois prochaines nuits !

-Quelle vulgarité ! – En saisissant sa chemise en tremblant – Et ce monsieur avec vous alors !!

-Lui c'est pas ma go… »

Qu'est qui fout Nines à me plaquer contre lui et ses lèvres ? J'suis tombée dans la quatrième dimension des chaussettes volantes ?

Non mais, hé, ho lâche moi le Brujah là !! Je peux pas respirer, vire ta langue de…

Waouh !

Y'a un de ces enfers blancs ! Nines a les yeux bleu glace.

Ah ! Nan, nan ! Pars pas si vite !!

J'ai les jambes qui font des claquettes avec les genoux.

Ca t'ennuie pas Niny si j'm'accroche à ton cou deux secondes avec les bras parce que j'me sens pas super en forme.

« Voilà Heather, monsieur. Je crois que vous pouvez sortir tous les deux maintenant. Ou monsieur emportez Heather dans votre chambre cette nuit. Pour l'interruption de vos petites affaires. »

Monsieur emporta donc ma goule indigne et en larmes en robe de nuit avec lui. A mon avis maintenant il allait avoir du mal à faire quoi que ce soit avec elle ! Une goule est une goule, elle ne peut pas vivre sans être assurée de l'amour de son maître. Remarquez, que Heather prenne du bon temps avec un abruti bien riche n'était pas le problème. N'empêche qu'elle aurait pu éviter de le ramener dans notre chambre. Punie de sang, quand elle voudra mon amour elle devra le mériter !

Si j'avais pu j'aurais eu la nausée, si en fait j'ai la nausée. La belle chambre réservée par Nines empestait la sueur et les hormones et les spermatozoïdes.

Et voilà Jack : « viens là petit bouchon, on va aérer la chambre et demander à changer les draps ! »

Papa Jack je t'aime tu sais.

« T'étais où Jack ? » Demanda Nines duquel je n'étais toujours pas décrochée.

« Faire un petit tour, je pensais pas qu'Heather profiterait de l'occasion pour un peu de plaisir de luxe. Woh hey ! Les goules maintenant ! »

Résultat des courses : pendant que les femmes de chambre étaient appelées à trois heures du matin pour faire le nettoyage de la débauche du sport en chambre, papa Jack, papa Nines et moi allions me dorloter dans le petit salon de l'hôtel. Même Jack était en noir et en cuir, j'me demandais à quoi ça rimait.

De toute façon une fois dans le salon de l'hôtel on avait l'air fin. Deux trois couchent tard en tenues de soirée et nous en cuir. Encore que non, on sortait pas tellement que ça du paysage. Quand soudain à une table dans un coin, je demandai à Nines… Non en fait, non, pose pas la question Lia et pique du nez. Lalala.

« Il va venir, tu es sûr de toi Jack ?

-Ouais, ouais, garçon. Un Ventrue est un Ventrue. »

Hein, mais, ils parlaient quand même pas de…

« LaCroix ?

-CHUT ! »

J'ouvris la bouche et je suis sûre que mon menton touchait la table. Nines était tournée vers l'entrée du salon, Jack aussi mais il tourna la tête vers moi pour un de ses démoniaques sourires entendus. Quoi ? Ca se voyait tant que ça que le baiser de sa majesté Rodriguez avait fait un effet tremblement de terre de neuf sur l'échelle de Richter ? Méchant Jack, il se moque de moi !

Maintenant le meilleur c'était qu'on était dans l'hôtel des Grands Hommes pour une partie de pêche au LaCroix. C'est une nouvelle espèce de poisson requin, c'est grand c'est blond c'est raffiné mais ça vous mord la tête dès que vous avez le dos tourné. Et je les voyais venir d'ici les deux là : faire mordre LaCroix à l'hameçon pour le pêcher avec le masque à L.A tant qu'à faire !

Quand monsieur le grand requin blanc surgelé fit son entrée évidemment c'était en smoking gris. Comme une prémonition à son futur état de tas de cendres ?


	6. Los Angeles

Chapitre 6 – Los Angeles

Faut croire.

Et il nous vit. J'eus soudain l'idée d'arracher un barreau de chaise pour le lui enfoncer dans le cœur. Et ce qu'il y a de bien une fois un vampire immobilisé… C'est qu'il l'est ! Pas besoin de chaînes, faut juste éviter de bouger le pieu ! Le bonheur des sadiques en mal de victimes pas trop chiantes. Je dis 'pas trop chiantes' parce que 'consentantes' ou 'masochistes' à ce stade revient à 'suicidaires'.

LaCroix posa ses yeux sur nous comme un huissier peu fondre sur sa proie. Pas besoin de voler ni de courir, faut juste avoir tout planifié à l'avance. Et là avec deux Anarch dans la même pièce je doute qu'il ait vraiment tout planifié à l'avance ce coup là.

Oh ben tiens, il s'évita de peu à faire les yeux ronds.

« Bonsoir Sebastian, » fis-je avec un sourire cent pour cent Colgate en agitant la main pour le narguer. Mais Jack et Nines ne le quittèrent pas des yeux alors qu'il avançait vers nous pour prendre une chaise juste en face de moi au bout de la table. Ils se saluèrent tous avec beaucoup de politesse pour le Ventrue et évidemment, un ricanement pour Jack et un silence de mort pour Nines. Ca c'est l'effet Brujah : on sait jamais s'ils vont l'ouvrir avant ou après vous avoir ouvert le crâne.

Et vu la tête que tirait LaCroix en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, il devait penser la même chose dans sa situation.

« Je vois que j'ai mordu à l'hameçon et que vous m'attendiez en réalité avec votre appât, » commença LaCroix d'un ton posé en croisant les jambes et en posant les mains sur ses genoux. Le menton relevé et les sourcils haussés comme par mépris.

Nines se contenta de hocher la tête, alors le Ventrue en allant de l'un à l'autre sans passer par moi ajouta d'une voix un peu plus aiguë : « et je doute que cela vous ait été soufflé par Maximilien !

-Effectivement non – dit Nines froidement.

-Nous voulions pouvoir te dire en personne que nous retournons tous les trois à Los Angeles, sur _notre territoire_, » déclara Jack de sa voix grave et en insistant avec un certain amusement sur les termes 'notre territoire' que LaCroix avait essayé d'investir au nom de la Camarilla puis perdu.

La nouvelle fit froncer un sourcil au Ventrue qui baissa la tête et ses lèvres se serrèrent un peu plus. Il avait saisi la portée de l'information : s'il veut me tuer, il devra parvenir à échapper au très puissant praxis parisien de la Camarilla… Et à survivre aux Anarch de Los Angeles constitués à quatre-vingt dix pour sang (ahah) de Brujah. Le clan le plus violent qui soit.

Mais en même temps eux comprenaient le principe de la Bête comme les Gangrel. Toutefois les Brujah étaient des passionnés qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer en ne voyant en eux que des brutes. Ce sont eux qui s'adaptent le mieux à leur nature et à l'évolution. A la violence impitoyable des temps modernes ils en sont issus. Ce qui fait d'eux des solitaires individualistes et en apparence insensibles. La vérité c'est qu'un Brujah sera le seul à avoir le courage de tirer une balle dans la tête d'un ami pour abréger sa souffrance. Leur capacité d'adaptation inspirée d'individualisme les dirige vers un anarchisme naturel : ils ne croient pas à la stabilité d'une organisation comme la Camarilla qui est rigide comme une dictature. Mais ceux qui en sont la secouent en vérité pour l'obliger à s'accommoder.

Que Nines et Jack soient et se montrent si paternalistes avec une Toréador telle que moi était en fait surprenant de leur part. Après m'avoir utilisée ils auraient pu me jeter. Mais j'avais fait mes preuves en tant que vampire dans ce qu'ils aimaient. Je m'étais adaptée à la situation dans laquelle on m'avait précipitée. J'avais accompli avec succès les différentes missions qu'on m'avait confiées. Malgré mon appartenance au clan Toréador réputé pour sa trop grande humanité considérée comme une faiblesse, je n'avais jamais hésité à manipuler et à tuer. Parce que c'était ce qu'on me demandait, que je n'avais pas eu le luxe de refuser et que je n'avais pas eu l'intention de laisser passer cette chance de vivre… Puissamment et dans le mystère, indépendante de l'aide des autres pour les choses simples. J'avais réussi à me rendre indispensable pour ceux qui m'étaient utiles tout en devenant dangereuse pour eux.

Cependant je n'avais que très peu de contacts avec mes frères et sœurs Toréador. Je crois que beaucoup me méprisent pour savoir aussi bien manier l'épée que le crayon gris, mon apparence et mon cerveau. A part peut-être l'acteur Ash de Los Angeles qui se fait aujourd'hui oublier des médias et de son Sire le Baron d'Hollywood en étant installé à New York. Il me devait bien cela, puisque c'était moi qui avais tué les chasseurs de vampires à ses trousses pour lui permettre de s'en aller.

Maintenant que je fixais LaCroix, je savais qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était encore 'en vie' et qu'il avait réussi à me mettre un pieu uniquement parce que je n'avais pas été motivée pour lui botter le cul personnellement. Et tandis que nous échangions ce regard, il comprenait que les rôles avaient changés. J'étais la chasseresse et lui la cible du mois.

Son regard était devenu celui d'un vampire maître éjecté en bas de l'échelle des forts. Il serrait les dents et pinçait les lèvres. Son visage devint l'expression de ses doutes tandis qu'il se levait pour partir sous les ricanements satisfaits de Jack et le silence prudent de Nines.

L'après lendemain soir nous étions arrivés par avion (je déteste voyager dans les soutes) à Los Angeles. C'est-à-dire que nous étions le dix-neuf juillet. Los Angeles était éclairé par une lune pleine et superbe. Il y avait pas mal de voitures sur la route et ce fut tout un foin pour arriver à se garer près du Last Round. Et la voiture de Nines maintenant c'était une vieille voiture Christine qu'à chaque fois que Nines allumait la radio j'avais des frissons dans le dos.

Le Last Round n'avait pas changé : de la fumée, de la lumière rouge, un comptoir à gauche de l'entrée, un billard à droite, un flipper en face contre le mur à droite de l'escalier qui menait aux tables.

Nines et Jack qui retournent dans leur antre de doubles barons des Anarch de la cité des anges c'était comme si les mirettes de toutes les minettes du bar avaient vu de loin les deux héros arriver. En fait ça devait être le cas parce que le club était vraiment bondé de jeunes filles en jupes très courtes ou pantalons taille très basse. Toutes plus ou moins plus jeunes que moi, et beaucoup de très jolies. Horreur. En plus il faisait encore plus chaud qu'à Paris. J'étais soudain un peu mal à l'aise dans ma robe courte en soie noire sur un pantalon de même facture avec mes talons hauts. Si jamais l'une d'entre elles apprenaient que j'avais été embrassée par le si charmant Nines… Je n'ose pas imaginer le sort funeste que ces femmes en colère allaient me faire subir.

Nines d'ailleurs marchant devant moi dans son club en étant dans son jean troué (sauf aux fesses), en marcel blanc et chemise bleue ouverte par-dessus. Jack qui montait déjà l'escalier en parlant avec l'un de ses lieutenants (si on peut appeler lieutenant un vampire motard) portait quant à lui un jean aussi bleu et rien sur le dos. Compagnie des mirettes : matez le corps félin de cet ancien pirate !

Certaines clientes et surtout beaucoup de clients me saluèrent. Le Last Round était un antre à mauvais garçons. Quand vous êtes une Toréador française tout juste rentrée de Paris… Les mauvais garçons vous rêviez d'un seul coup à tous les allumer en même temps. Et tout en souriant plus par malice à ce plan déroulé dans ma tête que par courtoisie en répondant aux politesses, je me demandai si Nines serait jaloux.

C'est ici qu'un immense sourire me mangea le visage et que Nines montant l'escalier me glissa un : « mauvaise fille, » à l'oreille. Mais c'est pas bientôt fini de me lire sans prévenir là !

« Va boire un verre fillette, » me fit Jack en descendant soudainement l'escalier pour m'adresser un clin d'œil. « Tu nous rejoindras plus tard ! »

Bien, d'accord. Je suis un petit poisson rouge au milieu de méchants requins qui mâchent du chewing-gum, qui pour certaines ont des mèches roses dans les cheveux bruns et qui me regardent d'un drôle d'air. « Ahaha, d'accord ! » Répondis-je à Jack avec un sourcil froncé genre 'help' une fois mon œil jeté sur le banc de requins féminins.

Heureusement, moi aussi j'avais ma cour ! (Ah, hourra !) Aussitôt que papa Nines et papa Jack m'eurent quittée, une foule de prétendants atterrirent à mes pieds (dans mon délire imaginez des parachutes) surtout le très 'roar' Michael. Un grand blond mal rasé et aux cheveux mi-longs et plats mais à moitié en costume. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait un pantalon gris foncé, une chemise rouge à moitié ouverte et c'était tout. Il avait de très beaux yeux bleus brodés de longs cils noirs. Sans parler des sourcils assez épais mais froncés naturellement.

Ce charmant garçon sans en avoir l'air était médecin légiste dans l'hôpital de Santa Monica. Il venait à L.A le week-end pour retrouver son bar préféré, son tabac et sa Toréador chérie : « Tu m'as manqué Lia, » glissa t-il d'une voix de velours. En me souriant de ses lèvres charmantes et saisissant ma main pour caresser le dos du pouce et me tirer vers lui. Ses manches étaient remontées jusqu'à ses coudes et ses bras étaient bronzés. Un de ces dits bras, le droit pour être plus précise, passa autour de ma taille alors qu'il s'adossait près de la porte au comptoir.

Michael était l'une de mes petites banques de sang préférées. Juste après la chute de LaCroix il m'avait abordée au bar alors que je fêtais ça avec les Anarch. Je l'avais mordu la première fois et comme toutes les victimes, vous les mordez une fois elles vous attendent pour recommencer le 'suçon'. C'était très agréable de se faire courtiser par un si 'roar' médecin légiste, pour un vampire j'étais plutôt bien lotie !

Et j'avais justement ordre de boire un verre. Aussi rendis-je son sourire à Michael et passant le dos de mon autre main sous son menton pour caresser sa barbe mal rasée. Il adorait ça. « Tu vas bien Mick ? Tu m'as manqué aussi… » Répondis-je en me laissant attirer ventre contre le sien. Histoire de faire croire au banc de requins poudrés que Nines n'était pas menacé.

Et il ne l'était pas ! D'abord c'est lui qu'a commencé ! Bon d'accord je planifie souvent d'aller le mater sous la douche, mais comme toute fan qui se respecte ! Et puis d'abord c'est moi qui suis menacée de décollage de ma charmante tête de mes non moins charmantes épaules !

Pour le moment alors que Michael me disais tout doucement à l'oreille qu'il allait bien mieux depuis que j'étais de retour (ah quel beau discours, répète encore s'il te plait !) Je me rendais compte qu'il avait l'haleine alcoolisée. Beurk, je déteste boire de l'alcool mélangé au sang. Oh et si je l'allumais pour voir, ça pourrait le dessouler que je puisse boire ! En tout cas ça n'allait pas être bien difficile puisque sa main s'était déjà posée sur une fesse qu'il massait. Si j'étais encore cliniquement vivante j'aurais savouré physiquement le traitement. Alors je savourais psychologiquement le traitement.

Or ma main droite aux beaux ongles longs et blancs se posa sur sa joue rugueuse. Plissant des paupières en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Baisse toi un petit peu mon biquet. « Docteur, seriez-vous en train de diagnostiquer de la cellulite ?

-Oh non, elles sont parfaites, » fîmes-nous à mi-voix alors que mes lèvres brillantes d'un rouge à lèvre orangé pâle s'amusaient à piquer les siennes. Glissant un genou entre ses cuisses pour en caresser l'intérieur. Il releva le menton pour sourire et laisser échapper un son appréciateur en remontant les mains sur mon dos. Infiltrant ensuite ses mains sous la jupe en soie noir sur le pantalon pour caresser mon dos plus sérieusement. Moi j'en étais à déboutonner sa chemise.

En public justement, c'est dans l'interdit que ça excite ces mortels. Et ce n'était pas un médecin légiste à moitié éméché qui allait me contredire ! Tiens la preuve due à mon allumage par les boutons de chemisier : « est-ce que je t'invite à boire un verre chez moi ce soir ? »

Boire, boire… Hohoho…

« J'aimerais boire tout de suite… » Répondis-je d'une petite voix chagrine avec l'air qui va avec. Et bien entendu avec tout ça le double sens arriva très vite au cerveau en évitant les bulles. Il rougit en songeant sans doute qu'il devait se tromper. Je souris mielleusement et lui saisis la main pour le tirer à ma suite dans un petit coin tranquille et sombre près des téléphones inutilisés. Caressant son visage une fois qu'il fut adossé au mur. Et en me pressant contre lui je vins déposer des baisers sur sa gorge. Pendant que ma main gauche était passée derrière sa nuque pour l'obliger à se pencher vers moi alors que ma main droite folâtrait joyeusement… Il gémit et embrassa ma joue et mordilla mon oreille en murmurant : « tu vas vraiment le faire… Là ?

-Oh, oui… Pourquoi ça te dérange ? Je peux arrêter si tu préfères…

-Non !! Non… »

J'adore jouer avec la nourriture. Surtout qu'il est tout dur déjà sous mes doigts à travers le tissu. C'était toujours mon grand jeu ça d'allumer mes proies surtout pour les dessouler et là il commençait à suer positivement… Je vais te faire chanter mon joli, jusqu'à ce que tu sois cuit et à point pour que je me serve.

Oh mais il a sa main sur mon sein ! Et l'autre sur ma fesse, hum, là j'apprécie moins le jeu. Mais si on l'excite un peu plus et qu'on le fait…

« Ahh ! »

Comme ça, ça fait quoi ? Ca fait qu'il me fait mal ce con ! Bon allez, on lui fait baisser la tête comme ça à juste hauteur, on le perce.

« Aaaaah oui ! »

Voilà, et on boit. En tirant ses mains de là où elles sont et pour les couler autour de ma taille c'est mieux. Il va m'étouffer si j'étais vivante à me plaquer contre lui comme ça !! Le principal c'était qu'il était dessoulé !

Quand j'eus terminé de boire un petit peu mon médecin légiste qui allait avoir besoin d'un mouchoir pour son pantalon… Je le laissai là tout béat et heureux pour m'en retourner et avoir le chemin bouché par : Nines ! Qui n'avait pas l'air vachement très content plus que ça, le poing gauche sur la hanche et l'autre bras contre le mur en ayant les pieds croisés. Il me fixa d'abord l'air sévère puis haussa les sourcils. « C'était une expérience de travaux pratiques humanistes ? »

Hi ? Quoi j'ai fait ? Je papillonnai des yeux en le fixant sans comprendre. Il soupira à fendre l'âme en mille et se détourna pour retourner à la salle en étant tout de suite absorbé par les groupies en folie. Ou plutôt le banc de requins poudrés qui me jeta un regard mauvais.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ÔO ?

Bref, mon cocktail avalé je me dis que j'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire mordre par les fans du roi ni me faire raccourcir les épaules par ledit roi sans savoir pourquoi. Donc : prenons courageusement la poudre d'escampette avant que…

« Hop ! Tu vas nulle part ! »

Voilà ! Ca c'est Nines qui avait brassé la foule rien que pour me chopper le bras. Mon Lucifer au secours !

« Mais heu ! »

Un regard brun poudré, au fard à paupières très sombre me pulvérisa au passage. Mais c'est qui cette pouf ?

« Cette pouf s'appelle Anaïs… » Fit la pouf, heu, la fille.

Ah oups, j'ai pensé tout haut. Nines s'était justement arrêté… En haut de l'escalier face à Jack en me tenant toujours par le bras. Et nous étions avec la fille assise en face de Jack. En noir, tout en noir et en bas résille.

« Bonsoir, » répondis-je, abasourdie, comprenais pas moi. Je levai les yeux vers Nines et pointai Anaïs de l'index gauche. « C'est qui ?

-Une nouvelle, Giovanni.

-Ho ! »

J'ai horreur des Giovanni.

« Et pourquoi je peux pas aller quelque part ?

-Parce que vous avez un Ventrue accroché à vos basques comme un chien enragé ? » Dit nonchalamment la fille en jouant d'une main fine avec un cure-dent, les jambes croisées. Voilà pourquoi j'ai horreur des Giovanni. C'étaient des gotho-pouf et keums en puissance chez leurs jeunes. La famille italienne dans toute sa grandeur (si on peut dire) inceste, drogue, nécromancie surtout certains disaient nécrophilie mais je tenais pas à vérifier la rumeur. Infiltrer une des branches de la famille c'était comme être un apiculteur sans protection aucune dans une ruche.

Pour l'heure je me demandais surtout ce qu'une fille Giovanni foutait au Last Round. Et je me demandais aussi si je n'allais pas lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant à coup de burin.

Jack eut la bonté de m'expliquer : « Anaïs Giovanni est la dernière étreinte de la famille Putanesca. »

« Ben ça lui va bien comme famille : puta… » Pensai-je en détournant les yeux sur le mur en haussant un sourcil volontairement. « Ah, et alors ? » Lâchai-je en regardant un moment la main de Nines qui serrait toujours mon bras comme s'il craignait que je ne m'échappasse. Ou alors il avait peur de la Giovanni qui me regardait à présent comme si elle allait me bouffer avec du vin et de la mozzarella. Et tout ce cinéma me donnait l'impression d'être dans un Dick Tracy c'est pour vous dire, bonsoir à la vidéo en noir et blanc, les costumes des années trente, la fumée était déjà là pour l'ambiance et le sombre aussi.

Secoue la tête Lia, dans cinq secondes tu t'imagines Nines en Dick Tracy ça lui irait comme un gant. Trop tard : « C'est pour quoi ? » Demandai-je en calant mon coude droit sur mon bras gauche posé sur mon ventre. Faisant presque mine de tenir un porte-cigarette et haussant un sourcil. Jack était quasi plié en deux de rire, en tout cas du coin de l'œil je le voyais se retenir de rouler sur la table. La Giovanni sourit en étirant ses jolies lèvres rouges et brillantes. Elle devait avoir mon âge apparent. « Il va y avoir un coup important à Santa Monica. Nous allons échanger quelques colis… Avec les Anderson sur la plage. Mais nous avons d'abord besoin de savoir s'ils sont… Acceptables, » commença le vampire Giovanni en jouant avec son cure-dent. Nines me tenait toujours par le bras et en jetant un œil sur lui, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de froncer les sourcils en la fixant. Je secouai mon bras pour le faire me lâcher et il sembla surpris. Je m'approchai de la table pour poser une fesse sur le bord. Piquant son cure-dent à la Giovanni noire et blanche pour m'amuser à mon tour avec. « Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi exactement ?

-Les Anderson aiment les présents en guise de bonne volonté. Ils se croient des seigneurs à qui il faut offrir un gage. Vous êtes la seule Toréador qui accepterait ce genre de mission : nous allons vous présenter comme une fille des Giovanni. Et vous enquêterez pour nous. Mon père veut savoir si les Anderson n'ont pas une carte cachée dans leur jeu.

-Et pourquoi tant de méfiance envers eux ?

-Père a trouvé leur décision d'un commerce entre nous, trop rapide. »

Je regardai la miss qui ne me quittait pas du regard. En gros les Giovanni ne voulaient pas avouer qu'ils ne savaient rien sur les Anderson malgré leurs efforts et qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux. En bref qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas la situation. Et évitez de dire à un Giovanni qu'il patine dans la semoule : vous vivriez un enfer trois secondes plus tard avec des zombis partout.

« Celui que vous devez arriver à faire parler est le jeune fils Christophe Anderson. »

Et là, indignation chez les mâles : Nines me rattrapa soudain par le bras pour me faire descendre de la table et me cacher derrière lui. Hi, j'ai loupé un épisode moi, même Jack fronçait les sourcils. « Hors de question que Lia ait à faire à cet homme ! » Déclara fermement Nines d'une voix basse et grondante, Jack haussait les sourcils en relevant le menton. « Quel intérêt aurions-nous à ce que notre camarade travaille avec vous ?

-Ho ! Qui est-ce qui a mis les _Blues Brothers_ dans le juke-box ? »

Et pouf j'étais redescendue dans la salle principale en riant de mon coup fourré. Qui allait bien servir à mes deux Brujah. Certains clients tapaient en rythme le comptoir de bois du plat de la main. Ho mon docteur était réveillé et accoudé au juke-box dans le coin gauche en face du billard.

« Tiens vous voyez, aussi volatile qu'un explosif, » s'exclama Jack en souriant, je l'entendais. Michael au paradis m'attrapa par la taille pour presser ma hanche contre la sienne près de la lumière multicolore du juke-box.

« Je vous déconseille de vous moquer des Giovanni, » menaça la fille d'un ton ombrageux mais on apprenait pas à un Nines à faire le ténébreux menaçant : « je vous conseil de nous dire ce qu'on tire de votre combine. La Californie est anarchiste je vous rappelle. »

Bien envoyé mon chou !

Heureusement que Nines ne me voyait pas en train d'entraîner le bar dans un twist. Michou arrête un peu de vouloir me tripoter. Ce n'est pas parce que le twist se danse collé que la position de ta main à un centimètre de ma fesse droite est justifiée.

« Est-ce que Rodriguez sortirait avec toi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a l'air prêt à me… »

A te prendre par l'épaule pour te détacher, t'envoyer contre le billard et te flanquer son poing à la gueule ? On dirait ! ÔO

« Ben, Nines qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Couinai-je timidement en me faisant toute petite face au grand Brujah baraqué et pas content. Mais monsieur le grand Nines ne me répondit pas, il était occupé à encaisser un uppercut de mon médecin légiste. Jack descendit en express (je l'avais jamais vu descendre l'escalier aussi vite) pour me faire reculer en entourant mes épaules de ses bras. Par contre il avait un immense sourire satisfait. Oh, ben Michael est allongé sur le billard maintenant, ça doit le changer ! ÔO Oh ! Flûte alors, Nines lui a coupé la lèvre !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il va le réduire en pièces comme il est parti ! »

Par contre ça plaisait énormément aux filles du bar arrangées en cercle avec les autres clients autour des deux combattants. Elles criaient soit des « Nines !! » soit des « Allez Nines !! » Quoi, personne ne pariait sur mon pauvre médecin légiste tripoteur ? Et le plus drôle c'était que le juke-box était toujours sur les _Blues Brothers_ et _Shake a tail feather_. Ca collait super, j'étais aux anges et désespérée en même temps.

Michael avait évité de se prendre une queue de billard dans le ventre en sautant de l'autre côté. Il avait raison, le billard était une bonne protection entre lui d'un côté et Nines en boule de l'autre. Les clients et clientes criaient des encouragements et même Jack s'y mit : « allez garçon ! Apprends lui à pas mettre ses sales pattes sur les fesses des filles !

-Jack !!

-T'en fais pas poussin ! »

Michael était comme une souris face à un T-rex. Et la souris tout en tournant autour du billard comme pour un ballet essayait de raisonner le T-rex : « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend monsieur Rodriguez ? C'est pas sérieux ce que vous me faîtes là !! J'ai rien fait !

-Rien ?! Juste _malaxé_ ! » Brailla Jack ! OO

ET PAF ! Nines envoya Michael voltiger contre le comptoir juste à ma droite après que les supporters se soient éloignés de la solution de tir. Un peu comme Moïse qui traverse la mer rouge mais plus vite et moins en marchant.

« Jack !! Arrête de l'énerver !!

-C'est pas moi qui l'énerve, c'est le _médecin légiste pervers_ !

Et re PAF ! Nines avait saisi Michael par le col pour le coller par terre.

« Olala, » fis-je en me plaquant les mains sur les yeux. Pendant que Jack se marrait comme un pirate qu'il était. Ca criait dans tous les coins en plus, et là je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas été la seule du bar à avoir reçu les galanteries du docteur. Elles étaient plusieurs à savourer le démontage type mécano du blondinet. Mais celui-ci s'était rapidement relevé et avait reculé pour souffler comme un bœuf appuyé au billard. Le nez défoncé comme l'œil droit, il fonça comme un bélier sur Nines pour lui enfoncer la tête dans l'estomac. Ca fit 'BUMPH !' et le vampire fut obligé de reculer dans l'arène vers nous, les mains posées sur le dos de Michael puis l'agrippant par les cheveux. Lui relever la tête en le tirant par la chevelure et lui envoyer sa tête en cadeau. 'BUMP', 'ARG' et 'ZWIP ZWIP' de Michael reculant de ses jambes tremblantes avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Acclamation du vainqueur par k.o et marée humaine de femmes sur ledit vainqueur. Je me lamentais moi pendant que Jack riait comme jamais. « Encore une bagarre ! Je t'adore Lia ! »

Si j'avais su que j'engendrais les si chères bagarres de tavernes de Jack dites donc ! « Au moins ils n'ont pas abîmé le juke-box ! » Pensai-je en secouant la tête l'air désolé.

Le T-rex faisait semblant de respirer rapidement comme s'il était essoufflé et s'essuyait le coin des lèvres, aidé par une dizaine de mouchoirs en dentelles. « Foutez le dehors, j'veux plus le voir ici, » ordonna t-il d'une voix sombre à l'un de ses videurs qui s'exécuta semble t-il avec joie. Et ça piaillait autour de Nines avec le champ de poules tout autour de lui. Moi j'attrape un médecin légiste mais il n'est même pas foutu d'être fidèle à sa pseudo conquête.

Nines se tournait maintenant un peu dans tous les sens. Il avait du mal à y voir avec toutes ces péronnelles ! Et moi je levai les yeux au ciel en simulant un soupir.

C'est là que Jack en tendant le cou l'appela d'une voix forte pour couvrir le boucan des poules : « hey ! Nines ! »

Pour qu'ensuite je sente sa main sur mon dos et qu'il me projette vers le T-rex qui s'était tourné vers la voix du vampire pirate. Et vers moi qui tout en dérapant en galopant m'exclamait un : « Jack ! »

Et une de ces truies sauvages essaya de me faire un croche-pied alors que je dérapais. Je l'évitai pour le premier pied mais pas pour le deuxième et me retins de larguer un 'fait chier' parce que bon.

BUMP et le plan de Jack fut parfait, j'étais réceptionnée de justesse par les mains de Nines sur mes bras, et mon nez contre son torse en plein milieu. Respire. « Je vais me faire bouffer toute crue, » pensai-je avec effroi en songeant au banc des requins poudrés tout autour. Terrifiant. Déjà le croche-pied mais j'osais pas m'imaginer la suite des jalousies de ces femmes. Jack voulait me faire tuer durant un combat de filles ?

« Si j'ai cassé la gueule à ce type c'est bien parce que ce genre d'incivilités m'insupporte ! » Déclara soudain et froidement le Brujah, et je préférai ne pas relever le nez de là où il était. « Que je surprenne une autre personne de ce bar faire une connerie de ce genre à quelqu'un d'autre et cette personne pourra dire adieu au plus vieux juke-box de Los Angeles ! »

Bref à sa personne aussi, ça c'était les filles qui le comprenaient. La tension du bar devint super électrique alors que j'entendais les talons aiguilles se détourner pour retourner à leurs verres. J'ai jamais eu aussi la trouille de ma non-vie qu'avec un ridicule croche-pied.

Nines soupira, soudain j'entendis sa voix près de mon oreille : « c'est bon Lia, relève la tête. Et que je ne te revoie plus en expérience pratique avec un de ces types ! »

Je relevai la tête avec un air penaud pour voir Nines et son air sévère. « Mais c'était un docteur !

-Ca n'empêche pas d'être un salaud ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! » Me disputa t-il en haussant un peu la voix et en fronçant les sourcils. Il me tira ensuite vers l'escalier en fusillant au passage Jack du regard. La Giovanni en bas de l'escalier était toute sourire. Une fois en face d'elle, Nines s'arrêta. Riant sous cape elle s'adressa à moi en me regardant. « Je comprends pourquoi monsieur Rodriguez ici présent refuse de vous laisser travailler avec nous… Vous entraîneriez un ravage. »

Même pas vrai ! « Vous insinuez que je suis un cataclysme ?!

-Oh, ne vous échauffez pas comme cela ! – puis à Nines – les Giovanni offriront des armes aux Anarch de Californie pour que vous arriviez à contrer les 'avances' de la Camarilla. »

Il y eut un silence de Nines alors que nous étions revenus à l'étage près de la table, le Brujah était grave et tendu. Jack arriva derrière moi puis se déporta à ma droite.

« Et quelles garanties ai-je que notre camarade ne subira pas les goûts spéciaux du fils Anderson ? » Demanda t-il en un murmure secret.

« Aucune, mais nous pouvons armer la Camarilla ou son fugitif. C'est à vous de voir… »

Ouh alors ça c'était méchant comme chantage. « J'y vais ! » Déclarai-je en posant mon poing libre sur ma hanche. Fixant la Giovanni qui se croyait en position de force avec son chantage.

« Pas question !! » S'écria soudainement le Brujah chef des Anarch de L.A qu'était Rodriguez en me fusillant presque de ses yeux bleus. J'étais surprise qu'il soit si virulent à vouloir m'éviter de me mêler à cet Anderson. Et ça ne faisait qu'attiser mon intérêt pour cette affaire. Donc je rendis son regard tueur au Brujah. « Et pourquoi non ?! T'aurais plus confiance en ma compétence tout à coup ?!

-Ferme la Lia ! Christophe Anderson est certes un mortel mais c'est le pire pervers de Santa Monica ! Même la baronne malkave Jeannette Voerman aurait l'air équilibré dans ses goûts à côté de lui !

-Parce que le manoir du docteur Grout c'était sain peut-être ?! »

Gros regard noir de Nines qui baissa la tête avec un air menaçant.

« Tu me fatigues, tu n'iras pas point final ! – puis vers Giovanni – on a pas besoin de vous !

-Ah, monsieur le baron de Downtown en alternance avec Jack décide tout seul ce coup là ?!

-Oh, moi fillette, je n'aime pas trop les combines des Giovanni…

-On n'a pas besoin de vos armes ! Et mettez vous votre chantage au cul !

-Mais il y a aussi un problème… Seriez-vous assez bête pour vous mettre à dos notre famille ? Pour un homme qui réussit à bouter LaCroix… J'en doute… »

Nines serrait les dents et sa poigne sur mon bras. La Giovanni avait gagné.

C'est comme ça Los Angeles : c'était à celui qui l'a la plus grosse. Et pour le moment ça n'était pas les Anarch de la cité des anges. Mais une chose était sûre : Nines allait faire payer très cher mes services aux Nécromants. En armes comme le prévoyait le marchandage de départ. Et en payement liquide.


	7. Spaghetti et Dick Tracy

Chapitre 7 – Spaghetti et Dick Tracy

Un mois plus tard tout était prêt pour l'échange avec les Anderson sur la plage de Santa Monica, une nuit éclairée par la pleine lune. Il fallait bien une semaine parfois pour que Jack et Nines tombent d'accord sur quelque chose alors il fallait un mois pour que deux Brujah soient d'accord avec une Giovanni.

Bref ladite nuit je me trouvai à porter un bikini tout neuf et très cher en velours noir brodé d'un brocart or et de petits diamants sur le contour supérieur pour le soutien-gorge, et la culotte tenait avec deux ficelles sur les hanches. Nines était sûrement vert de rage. Depuis qu'il avait refait la peinture de Michael je m'amusais à tester voir s'il allait faire pareil pour toute personne bien faite qui allait me coller de trop près.

M'enfin là il m'avait juste obligée à mettre un parero blanc en coton autour des hanches et des cuisses. Jack aurait été là, il se serait moqué de lui.

Je devais passer la soirée au bord de mer de Santa Monica, dans le yacht des Anderson pour l'été. Sans Giovanni et sans Brujah. Seulement moi et Christophe Anderson. Nines était beaucoup plus stressé que moi alors que nous attendions qu'arrive le zodiaque des Anderson pour m'emmener jusqu'à leur propriété. Le plus drôle c'était que je n'avais pas d'armes. Rien que mon parero et mes charmes. Ben on va pas aller loin avec cette armurerie là, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Le Brujah qui arborait un visage aussi avenant qu'une porte de prison à côté de moi avait insisté lourdement près de la Giovanni pour être là lors de l'échange. Et pour le moment il n'arrêtait pas de me remplir la tête de recommandations comme un père qui laisse sa fille aller dans une boîte. Exemple : « on ne doit rien aux Giovanni ! Tu fais cracher le morceau à ce cinglé et tu reviens ici dès que t'as l'info !

-Oui monsieur ! De toute façon les désaxés m'adorent !

-QUOI ?

-Je t'ai jamais raconté ? »

Je lui fis mon air faussement innocent et il comprit que je m'amusais à l'inquiéter. Alors il leva la tête vers le ciel genre 'à l'aide, elle va me rendre malkav'. Murmurant silencieusement au ciel la tête levée une prière aux anges entre deux jurons espagnols. Puis il tourna la tête vers le large et je suivis son regard en souriant moins. Le zodiaque des Anderson arrivait, il y avait dessus ni plus ni moins que…

« Christophe Anderson, mademoiselle ! » En ayant un pied sur la coque et le bras gauche appuyé sur la cuisse. Il était en smoking et c'était aussi un grand bonhomme au moins aussi vieux que moi mais brun court bouclé aux yeux bleus pailletés d'or putain je vais lui couper les bijoux !

Ou lui faire ravaler son sourire de tombeur à coup de talon aiguille, au choix.

« Mademoiselle, voulez-vous bien monter ?

-Bien sûr monsieur Anderson, excusez moi j'étais dans les étoiles… » Essayai-je en marchant vers lui en tendant la main. Nines s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre plus loin derrière moi. Et ce charmant don juan sourit un peu plus. Parfait, un parfait connard. Il m'aida tout de même à monter sur le zodiaque.

Et le trajet de la plage au navire fut un enfer de civilités.

Le yacht Anderson tenait plus du paquebot. Il avait deux étages et c'était une monstruosité de richesse étalée sur plusieurs mètres sur la flotte. Dieu fasse que mon père n'entende jamais mes blasphèmes sur les rafiots sinon je suis encore morte. En grimpant sur le pont j'entendais la musique pop rock de la salle de bal où devaient se dérouler les festivités. Et voyant certains invités prenant l'air en tenues de soirées, je minaudai à Christophe : « ho ! Je suis désolée monsieur !! Mais je ne suis pas dans une tenue appropriée pour ce genre de réunions !

-Oh !! Mais non mais non ! Vous êtes parfaite Lia ! Exactement comme je l'avais espéré !! »

Nié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante lui ? Comment ça comme il l'avait espéré ? « Ah ! Alors j'en suis ravie !

-Voudriez-vous bien entrer, je vous pris ?

-Bien sûr Christophe ! Vous permettez que je vous appelle Christophe ?

-Faites ! Cela me rend heureux ! »

Il posait sa main sur ma nuque, bon sang de bonsoir dégage ta sale patte de là espèce de pédale ! Et hop, on ouvre la porte histoire de le distancer pour se retrouver…

Comme une tache au milieu de traits divins.

Tous les convives étaient en tenue de soirée et moi en bikini et parero ! Je vais buter cette satanée Giovanni ! Ils étaient tous avec des masques vénitiens en plus ! Le bonheur du Toréador ! Et moi j'étais le clou du spectacle côté comédie !!

M'enfin, on va dire que niveau des humiliations j'en avais vues d'autres. L'air de rien, sans faire mine d'inspirer profondément je m'avançai parmi ces chers hôtes alors que mes talons claquaient sur le sol en marbre brun. Ils étaient tous stoppés dans leurs mouvements et me regardaient comme un seul mortel la bouche ouverte ou les yeux ronds en option. Alors pendant qu'ils se demandaient ce que c'était que ça, je piquai une coupe de champagne au passage passif d'un serveur abasourdi en smoking. J'avais mes cheveux mi-longs sur mes épaules et une mèche près de l'œil gauche. Je jetai un œil circulaire sur les invités sans me retourner vers l'Anderson que j'entendais approcher. « Mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée costumée ! » Dis-je poliment à l'ensemble en l'embrassant d'un mouvement circulaire du bras tenant la coupe.

Et en faisant le tour d'horizon du bétail je reçus une première grosse surprise : parmi eux en smoking, monsieur A.R ! OO Mon ancien professeur d'anthropologie en licence de japonais à la faculté de Bordeaux ! Toujours aussi beau !! OO La classe, je meurs, ah non j'suis déjà. Il me regardait mais visiblement sans me reconnaître. Appuyé un coude contre le piano à ma droite en face. Il pinçait ses lèvres fines et fronçait ses fins et droits sourcils poivre et sel sur ses yeux bleus. Je l'entendais déjà dire d'une voix british en mieux que Beckett : « mais voici une bien charmante surprise ! » En souriant sur la prochaine blague qu'il pourrait bien ajouter.

Le bouquet ce fut monsieur A en smoking qui faisait le service armé d'un plateau portant les coupes de champagne. Alors là ça lui allait comme un gant sauf que je m'attendais plus à des bouteilles de bières ! Je baissai la tête et plaquai une main sur mes lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

« Are ! Aurelie-san ?

-Hai ? A-sensei, » répondis-je en me tournant l'air innocent vers mon ancien professeur de japonais avant de me rendre compte de ma bévue pour la Mascarade. Ah merde, Nines va me re-tuer !! Bon sang c'était trop drôle !! Heureusement j'avais bu avant de venir donc je pouvais rapidement tourner la scène à mon avantage. Monsieur R du coup aussi me reconnut et sensei déposa le plateau pour me rejoindre, il était aussi grand que moi, le pied au milieu de ces grandes perches de Californiens ! Les autres convives étaient largués ! C'était trop drôle !

Mes professeurs chéris autour de moi devenue un superbe cygne noir, le bonheur ! J'ai trop bien fait d'accepter cette mission ! Mais je frissonnai quand je sentis la main possessive d'Anderson se poser sur mon épaule et la caresser du pouce. « Ho ! Vous connaîtriez-vous ?

-Oui ! Mademoiselle Noal a été mon élève à Bordeaux – commença monsieur A –

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ici, comment allez-vous ? – continua monsieur R pendant que j'étais au Paradis sur Terre –

-Et bien voyez-vous messieurs, en vérité je suis très gênée de vous croiser ici dans cette tenue. Monsieur Anderson qui m'a conviée à cette soirée ne m'a en rien informée de la toilette de ce soir – répondis-je avant de flanquer une tape sur l'épaule de mon soudain meilleur copain non castré – méchant ! Tu m'avais dit de mettre un bikini !

-En effet les nuits sont fraîches en août ! » Termina monsieur R en dissimulant son sourire amusé derrière son verre de champagne. Et Christophe Anderson était maintenant tout cuit et tout gêné. Monsieur A qui rejetait éternellement sa mèche de cheveux noirs en souriant ! « Permettez que j'accompagne Aurelie-san jusqu'à une cabine ? »

Oh oui, accompagnez moi !! Les plus belles fesses asiatiques de Bordeaux3 année 2004-2005 ! Mais alors que j'étais sur mon petit nuage cuicui les oiseaux, voilà que monsieur R s'y mettait à son tour : « vous devriez avoir honte monsieur Anderson à laisser une si jolie jeune fille dans l'embarras ! Bien que ce spectacle ne saurait déplaire aux mâles… Que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais… Demander à ma femme si… »

Arrêtez de vous mouiller les lèvres de la langue comme ça monsieur R, on dirait que vous manquez d'air ! XD Roh le pied du shôjo manga ! « Oh, ne la dérangez pas monsieur ! Regardez ! »

Mais non je profite pas du tout de la situation en détachant soudainement mon parero histoire que tout le monde profite de la plastique de dessous et surtout mes profs préférés avant de m'envelopper dans le large tissu de coton comme pour une serviette de bain. Ces trois messieurs avaient virés au rouge vif. « Excusez-moi, j'ai interrompu la fête assez longtemps, je vais faire un tour sur ce beau navire !

-Je vous accompagne ! » Firent monsieur R et monsieur A en même temps, au grand dam d'Anderson !

« Ahaha, excusez-moi messieurs mais vous avez femme. Et j'avais justement une surprise à faire à mademoiselle. »

Ah flûte, gâcheur de bonheur ! Cet enquiquineur salua d'un sourire mesquin mes chouchous et saisit ma main pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

J'ai horreur des ascenseurs quand j'y suis enfermée avec un homme.

Et là, ça ne manqua pas ! Une fois dans l'ascenseur coincé entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage, voilà que le désaxé avait l'intention de me déflorer dans l'ascenseur ! Ben voyons. En plus en ressemblant à connardus primus il va pas aller loin.

Mais bon, juste le temps qu'il se croit en position de force je le laissai 'manger' mon cou et mon épaule droite. Beurk. Juste le temps d'atteindre de l'ongle le bouton de déblocage de la navette. Et il n'avait même pas atteint le soutien-gorge sous le parero que les portes de la cage s'ouvrirent.

Tout surpris le Anderson, et moi avec un sourire très amusé. Il me regarda un peu à la manière d'un gosse qui se retient d'ouvrir tout de suite son cadeau de noël.

« On m'avait dit que vous étiez pleine de ressources, j'espère ne pas trop vite les épuiser dès ce soir… » Susurra t-il en prenant ma main pour me faire avancer vers les chambres. Et je compris que je n'avais pas été un gage de bonne foi provisoire mais LE colis d'échange des Giovanni contre le leur. Et là je suppose que Nines devait se mordre les doigts d'avoir accepté le marché, parce qu'il savait que j'allais… M'amuser de la situation… Et il allait être vert de rage encore une fois.

« C'est moi qui risque de vous épuiser en moins d'une soirée… » Répondis-je en plissant des paupières et en souriant légèrement. Mes yeux brillaient entre saphirs, diamants et émeraudes. La température corporelle du fils Anderson connu un pic d'augmentation sans précédent. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre derrière lui, elle était sombre. Et ça sentait le mort tout frais tout fait.

La seconde où je sentis le bras d'Anderson bouger pour me donner un coup afin de m'assommer, je me baissai et lui envoyai le mien dans les burnes ! Allumant immédiatement la lumière pour voir.

Un macchabée sur le lit. « Ah nan c'est toujours pour moi ! » Me lamentai-je en baissant les épaules et en baissant aussi la tête. Je compris aussi que les Giovanni avaient eu pour monnaie d'échange de trouver un parfait bouc émissaire pour le meurtre proféré par le fils Anderson. Et évidemment, les chapeaux c'est pour qui ? C'est pour bibine ! Comme toujours !

Comprenais aussi qu'il me suffisait de courir dans les couloirs en hurlant à la panique comme une folle et crier à tue-tête qu'il y avait une morte sur le lit d'Anderson ! Donc pendant que monsieur 'j'ai presque perdu les deux' geignait au sol j'ouvris la porte pour commencer mon manège…

Et me retrouver avec une mitraillette mitraillant dans mon charmant petit corps ! « Ah merde ! » Finalement la technique d'envoyer ses ongles dans les yeux du méchant tireur était toujours aussi bonne ! Par contre il hurlait comme un cochon qu'on égorge ! Je l'agrippai, les jambes autour de la taille et lui brisai la nuque. Pendant que le corps tombait au sol comme une poupée brisée, je décidai d'emporter avec moi monsieur 'je fais la cantatrice' en le relevant, lui tordant les bras derrière le dos et le faisant avancer devant moi. « Allez viens toi, on va trouver un endroit tranquille où je pourrai te faire parler ! » Fis-je joyeusement à son oreille en le poussant rapidement. Puis à mi parcours dans le couloir je dénouai mon parero pour le tenir en laisse et l'étrangler avec en cas de rébellion. Lui coinçant les bras d'une main dans son dos.

Ah, fin de couloir et deux types armés qui bouchaient le passage. « Tirez et c'est lui que vous transformez en passoire ! » Prévins-je en me cachant derrière. Ils hésitèrent juste le temps nécessaire pour utiliser la vitesse du vampire, j'en percutai un avec son patron pour l'envoyer se noyer par-dessus bord. Et l'autre n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre lorsque, grimpée sur les épaules d'Anderson en l'ayant libéré du parero, j'étranglai monsieur le tireur avec avant de lui remettre autour du cou. « Bon, t'as dû te rendre compte que j'étais pas une fille comme les autres, » dis-je nonchalamment en le plaquant contre le mur du couloir.

La tête juste au dessus d'une lampe murale. « Qui était cette femme ? Qu'est-ce que les Giovanni ont gagné à me donner comme coupable à vos petits meurtres entre amis ?! Parle ! Ou je te préviens, j'ai déjà coupé les bijoux à un type qui te ressemble. J'peux le refaire… A mains nues… »

Il toussa et gesticula juste assez pour que je resserre plus ma prise.

« Va crever ! Il y a des hommes armés partout tu ne pourras pas tous les tuer !

-Mais si mais si. Je dois vraiment te les arracher maintenant ? Ho, attends j'ai une perspective marrante ! »

Sur ce je me dépêchai de prendre l'ascenseur avec ma prise en sonnant exprès la panique. Comme par exemple une fois en bas me mettre à beugler bien haut et bien fort : « IL Y A UN MACCHABEE TOUT NEUF DANS LA CHAMBRE DE MONSIEUR ANDERSON ! JE REPETE, IL Y A UN TAS DE VIANDE FROIDE TOUT FRAIS DANS LA CHAMBRE DE MONSIEUR CHRISTOPHE ANDERSON ! »

Et pendant que je criais à tue-tête assez pour que ça arrive jusqu'aux oreilles des convives, une dizaine voire plus de gars armés de mitraillettes firent leur show en pointant leur joli calibre vers moi et surtout vers leur patron. « Ne tirez pas abrutis ! CETTE FILLE EST FOLLE !

-Oh je doute qu'ils croient un homme qui a à son service tant d'hommes en armes qui ne portent pas l'uniforme vous voyez, » répliquai-je avec un faux ton sceptique. Héhéhé. Mon pauvre Anderson se mit à trembler. Les invités commençaient à sérieusement chuchoter. « Maintenant monsieur je doute que vous vouliez être coupable devant votre bon papa du meurtre sauvage et difficilement dissimulable de tant de gens en même temps sur… Son navire je crois bien. Dite tout de suite devant cette petite centaine de témoins ce que vous trafiquiez, je vous garantis ce sera plus simple ensuite pour votre père de payer le juge qui décidera de vos années de prison – murmurai-je à son oreille –

-Mais vous êtes qui bon sang !

-Quoi ! J'ai pas tout l'attirail du détective privé sans licence au féminin ?

-Vous croyez que j'vais vous croire !

-C'est ma parole contre la vôtre devant ces gens. Je vous accuse d'assassin et je suis détective. Qui a raison et qui ment ? Si j'étais vous je dirais à vos hommes devenus les miens de lâcher leurs armes. »

Hein les p'tits gars, vous avez la pétoche et vous préférez obéir à madame plutôt que de la voir s'énerver… Voilà, bons garçons ! Avançons parmi nos hôtes maintenant. Voilà, monsieur R à ma gauche et monsieur A à droite, le pied. « Maintenant dite à tout le monde…

-D'accord ! Enlevez juste votre main de là !

-Allez accouchez ! J'ai pas toute la nuit !

-La femme c'était ma maîtresse elle s'appelait Marina Willis, elle commençait à me faire chanter à propos d'une vidéo qu'elle avait prise sur moi à mon insu. Alors j'ai fait appel à…

-Une compagnie matrimoniale ! – Coupai-je en serrant un petit peu plus –

-De… De m'envoyer cette jeune femme que je pensais être une cliente… Et lui faire payer le meurtre de ma maîtresse par jalousie ici ! »

PAF un spot d'hélicoptère de la police maritime de Santa Monica ! Je ne levai pas le nez mais demandai dans la foule qui avait appelé la police que je puisse lui faire un gros poutou ? C'était monsieur R qui brandissait son portable avec un sourire taquin ! Je lui rendis son sourire avec un clin d'œil avant de libérer mon otage en l'assommant pendant que la police débarquait sur le pont supérieur. Faisant virevolter mon immense parero. « Bon et bien ce fut une sacrée soirée ! Vous ne savez pas qui a renversé la situation et vous avez oublié son signalement ! »

C'était pas une hypnose efficace mais l'effet de présence qui engendre la peur et la servilité dans les esprits aide beaucoup à la persuasion. Surtout dans des esprits embrumés par l'alcool et la rapidité des évènements, en plus quand la dernière image dans leur mémoire est un tissu blanc qui virevolte. Ils parleront peut-être pour certains d'un fantôme.

Maintenant, c'était l'heure de Lili pirate stagiaire ! Aux éditions Vent d'Ouest et qui se laissait tomber dans la flotte glacée pour nager à la force des bras vers le bateau pneumatique conduit par Nines !

Le retour fut assez cocasse : j'étais trempée mais heureusement en maillot ruiné. Nines allait en avoir pour une semaine du maillot ultra cher ruiné en une nuit ! Une fois qu'il m'eut aidée à grimper sur le pneumatique il mit la gomme pour retrouver la côte en évitant les projecteurs de l'hélicoptère.

Une fois sur la plage il me tira à sa suite tout en marmonnant combien les Giovanni avaient de la chance d'être intouchables pour le moment. Oh j'étais pieds nus maintenant et toute couverte d'algues et de sable !

Le Brujah en colère mais silencieux d'un seul coup sortit une serviette qu'il déplia et déposa sur mes épaules. Pendant que je me séchais je lui racontai ma mésaventure, ne retenant finalement que le plus important : messieurs A et R ! Nines leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré puis nous revînmes à la tour Anarch. Bourrée de Giovanni. Nines vit Jack dans la foule des envahisseurs et ça sentait le roussi. Anaïs avec toute sa garde marcha vers nous. « Beau travail, je dois dire que je suis impressionnée que vous en soyez sortie aussi facilement.

-Bah, vous êtes des petits joueurs c'est tout ! » Répliquai-je en levant le menton pour la regarder de haut sous mes cils noirs. Elle fronça des sourcils et échangea un regard glacial avec Nines. « Vous avez été payés par LaCroix ?

-Oui. Mais ce fut semble t-il une erreur. Malgré son payement en savoir, nous n'avons réussi qu'à rendre un peu difficiles nos futures affaires avec les Anderson. Nous avons sans doute été aveuglés par… La jeunesse et l'amplification de ses récents exploits. Maintenant les Giovanni savent qu'il est préférable d'avoir les Anarch en amis qu'en ennemis avec un pareil élément dans leur jeu. »

Ca ça veut dire que ma tête va encore en voir de toutes les couleurs…

La Giovanni s'approcha un peu plus de moi pour me glisser à l'oreille : « je suis sûre qu'une jeune vampire comme vous préfèrerait le faste des salons de Venise plutôt que la rudesse des taudis américains…

-Raté, je préfère d'honnêtes rustres aux raffinés hypocrites ! Au revoir mademoiselle Anaïs Putanesca Giovanni.

-Vous changerez bientôt d'avis… »


	8. Clair de lune

Chapitre 8 – Clair de Lune

Deux semaines plus tard. Ce que j'aimais faire quand j'étais tranquille c'était m'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café un soir à l'air frais et à la lune visible pour dessiner quelques scénettes ou alors écrire mes scenarii. En général j'allais toujours au café d'une rue marchande pas très loin en voiture de mon appartement. Je prenais la table la mieux placée souvent au centre et je travaillais là jusqu'à ce que je déclarasse forfait ou que le café fermât.

Ce soir j'étais à l'un de ces cafés dans la petite rue marchande dans les hauts quartiers de Los Angeles. La nuit était agréablement fraîche et bien éclairée. Il était environ vingt-deux heures et demie et le soleil était à peine couché. Je réfléchissais ce soir au prochain chapitre de ma nouvelle série chez l'éditeur de L.A. Mais malheureusement j'avais du mal à y penser sérieusement ou plutôt à délirer avec une corde à sauter. En fait je n'arrêtais pas depuis deux semaines à me demander ce qu'Anaïs Giovanni avait voulu dire par « vous changerez bientôt d'avis… » Ca sentait le souffre façon volcan qui s'apprête à péter. Depuis, Nines me surveillait de très près.

Bizarre que monsieur Rodriguez soit aussi près de ses brebis galeuses. Brebis galeuses, et voilà aussi pendant deux semaines j'étais repartie sur des qualificatifs tous plus charmants les uns que les autres sur ma personne. Il ne s'était rien passé depuis… Le calme plat pendant deux semaines, la première semaine on est nerveux et la seconde on se détend.

Il faisait bon alors je portais une robe longue en coton blanc rouge bordeaux au décolleté en v en dentelles. Bretelles fines et le dos en barre. Mes cheveux blonds sur mes épaules retenus en arrière par un serre-tête en plastique noir fin. Grosses lunettes de soleil lourdes sur le nez pour m'amuser à voir la lune en travers. Maquillage discret juste pour me donner l'air vivante. Je me laissai aller le dos contre la chaise en bois et croisai les mains sur mes genoux sous la table ronde métallique blanche.

Pourquoi j'étais si indisposée à me la jouer Toréador anarchiste et fière de l'être depuis deux semaines ? Peut-être sûrement à cause de ces retrouvailles mouvementées avec Judas. Du temps avait passé depuis mais il semblerait que la blessure ait mal refermé. Avec tous ces évènements j'avais mon passé qui me courrait après avec une fusée accrochée dans le dos. Quand j'ai accepté l'idée d'être devenue un vampire aussi brutalement j'avais aussi accepté le fait que le passé n'existait plus. Et que je renaissais dans la mort. Mais il y a des vieilles rancoeurs qui restent parce que dans le fond on était étreint par un clan ou pas un autre à cause de notre personnalité. Le fond était applicable à la forme et jusqu'aux Nosferatu.

J'étais Toréador parce que j'avais le grain des artistes et que je savais malgré tout plaire aux gens. Pour arriver à quelque chose avec eux. Tout le monde arrivait un jour à ça. Si la sincérité absolue, c'est-à-dire envers toute personne et en tout temps existait nous serions des anges.

Etait-il possible d'avoir plusieurs degrés de sincérité envers une seule même personne dans le temps ? J'étais en train de relativiser mon problème. Et même en relativisant ça n'avait aucun sens de dire 'j'ai fait une erreur je m'en excuse' pour ensuite prendre ses distances en ayant plutôt pensé 'j'ai rien fait hey ! Cafard !'

Le fait était qu'il était difficile de faire le deuil d'une personne passée quand la présente était vivante. C'était comme enterrer radicalement notre personnalité passée en même temps. Se couper soi-même dans notre bande visuelle temporelle, quelque chose de radical, de cruel et de suicidaire que d'enterrer ce morceau de temps qui a participé à notre évolution.

Mais ne pas faire ce deuil était prendre l'option d'admettre que ce passé eût été une formidable tromperie évoluant sur plusieurs années. Jusqu'à arriver au printemps où l'amour encourage l'horrible chenille à sortir de sa chrysalide pour devenir papillon et butiner et déflorer afin d'assurer la survie de l'espèce. Et cette option là favorisait la haine du papillon quand l'autre encourage le suicide. Impasse, ou que faire ?

Il y a cette troisième option des gens libres et bons qui était d'accorder l'hypothèse du papillon. Mais ensuite d'hausser les épaules en disant 'c'est la vie' et de continuer son évolution avec quelqu'un qui on l'espère ne sera pas un papillon mais un loup ou un cygne. Tellement plus durable, noble et constant que ce détestable insecte dont les romantiques chantent les louanges de l'éphémère.

Le problème pour moi était de croire en la possible réalisation pour moi de cette troisième et satanée hypothèse ! Le mal de l'Homme était qu'il était animé par ses désirs et qu'il change avec eux sous peine de vivre l'enfer. Qui, ami, amant ou maîtresse, est capable de ne point changer par et avec son désir ? Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le véritable amour existe. L'amour qui évolue envers la même personne qui évolue elle aussi avec vous. Et votre vision évolutive de l'amour reste en accord avec la personne-image évolutive qui l'incarne. Comme un très vieux film qui continue de plaire à son public parce qu'il a été restauré et remis au goût du jour. Pas facile ! Et si l'éloignement s'en mêle c'est encore plus mal barré !

« A quoi tu penses avec tes lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ? »

Je sursautai en relevant mes lunettes pour faire les yeux ronds, ah ! C'était mon berger ! Debout en face de moi, jean non troué, tiens, et chemise en coton bleu ouverte, je bave. « Rien ! Pourquoi ? Tu fais quoi ici ? » Débitai-je rapidement avant de remettre mes lunettes sur mon nez et m'adosser contre la chaise. Nines fronça un sourcil intrigué, il avait sa main droite aux doigts posés sur la table et le poing gauche sur la hanche. Le poids du corps déporté sur la droite et le pied gauche en botte posé sur l'autre. « Mais bien sûr… Je te crois pas.

-Ben tant pis pour toi ! Ecoute Nines, depuis deux semaines tu me surveilles comme un vétérinaire pour un animal qu'a la gale ! Et je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport avec LaCroix sinon Jack m'aurait accompagnée partout ! »

Nines ne répondit pas, j'haussai les épaules et me levai en commençant à ranger ma trousse et mes feuilles dans le porte-document. En silence quelques secondes. Durant lesquelles je repartis directement dans mes pensées. Dans ce cas là, dans un souci de protection fallait-il accepter le fait qu'on ne peut jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un éternellement ? Et prendre les détournements comme ils venaient ? C'était difficile à penser pour moi !

« Tu me refais une crise de confiance, toi, » dit soudain Nines à voix basse en ayant baissé la tête pour regarder sur le côté gauche de la rue. Je relevai le visage pour le voir et restai sans mot dire en attendant la suite. Est-ce que Nines Rodriguez, Brujah et Baron Anarch de Downtown était capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre à son tour ? En étant sincère de A à Z dans une affection honnête ? Envers une pauvre quille même pas en accord entre son passé et son présent. Je baissai à nouveau la tête pour tasser mes feuilles dans le porte-documents. Semblait sur le coup que la tache de l'histoire était moi.

« Tu crois que je pense que tu es assez mauvaise pour rejoindre les Giovanni, » insista t-il d'une voix plus basse, presque un murmure alors que la rue marchande était plutôt animée ce samedi. Mais le Brujah avait tiré dans le mille et avec bonus, heureusement que je ne pouvais plus rougir. Et que je gardais mes lunettes noires sur mon nez sans le relever de mes feuilles.

Donc Nines me tira mes lunettes et les fourra dans sa poche de chemise ! « Hey ! » Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils la main tendue. Soudain le vampire Racaille attrapa mon poignet tendu et le tira vers lui pour me faire approcher de l'autre côté de la table ! Il s'était penché vers moi et me regardait d'un air impénétrable. « Alors écoute bien l'Artisane ! Je connais les Giovanni et quand ils te disent que tu vas bientôt changer d'avis ça veut dire que c'est soit tu les sers soit tu crèves ! Mais si je me casse le cul à te surveiller c'est pour leur faire comprendre que s'ils s'amusent à t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, ce sera la guerre avec les Anarch ! Camarilla, Sabbat ou pas ! Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à tourner casaque à la première proposition alléchante ! Et eux aussi ! »

J'en revenais à ma question primordiale : qui reste honnêtement égal à lui-même ? Et c'est en regardant Nines en équilibre soudain sur un pied et le ventre près de la table que je me posai la question. Quand alors il posa puis appuya son index droit au milieu de mon front en me fixant l'air sévère. « Tu penses trop, tu ferais mieux de parler, » dit-il avant de se redresser et d'emporter mon porte-document sous le bras pour ensuite marcher vers la droite dans la rue d'un pas tranquille. L'autre main dans la poche.

Obligée de le suivre hein ? Alors en attrapant mon petit sac violet et ma trousse je le rejoignis en trottant. « Nines ! »

Pourquoi était-il un vampire honnête ? Jack le premier disait cela de lui. Il était charismatique, alors sympathique. Bref on inspirait de lui la confiance. Il ne se disait pas chef et ne s'était jamais déclaré comme le chef des Anarch de L.A plus qu'un autre. Mais ces Anarch s'accordaient à dire que s'ils avaient un chef ça serait Nines. Il n'aimait pas, il détestait qu'on l'appelle Baron de Downtown. Et toujours quand un Anarch de la cité des anges avait un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à régler seul, il se tournait tout naturellement vers Nines Rodriguez.

Les Toréador appartenaient normalement tous à la Camarilla. Mais moi je n'aimais pas nager avec des piranhas politiciens vampires. Et je n'aime pas les ordres sans pouvoir les contester. Peut-être que si j'avais eu mon Sire de la Camarilla pour m'enseigner la nuit de mon Etreinte, frêle, faible et apeurée comme j'avais été, la secte m'aurait parue comme un refuge. Mais ce fut Jack qui me guida pour mes premiers pas pendant que LaCroix m'envoyait toute nue d'ignorance me faire tuer. Et ce fut Nines qui me sauva la tête de l'autorité de LaCroix puis des griffes du Sabbat.

C'est pourquoi je m'étais rapidement tournée vers mes sauveurs plutôt que vers des assassins. Je respectais la Mascarade et je la protégeais. J'accomplissais les missions délicates demandant le talent de discrétion d'un Nosferatu, la subtilité séductrice d'une Toréador et parfois la force et le courage des guerriers Brujah ou Gangrel.

Bref j'étais la fierté des Anarch de Los Angeles, mais surtout la fierté de Nines. Avoir une Toréador dans ses rangs aussi douée c'était prouver à la Camarilla que même le clan très attaché Toréador pouvait quitter ses fidèles. Comme ceux d'Hollywood sous la coupe d'Isaac l'ont fait.

Seulement ça ? « Hey !! Nines ! » Insistai-je en me mettant à courir avec mes bottines en cuir noir pour le rattraper. Lui attrapant le bras libre du mien, levant le visage pour le regarder d'abord sans oser parler.

« Vas-y, demande, » dit-il simplement en marchant d'un pas calme presque nonchalant. J'haussai les sourcils puis ouvris la bouche : « est-ce que tu es fier de moi ou de ce que je représente pour les Anarch ?

-Les deux.

-Ah…

-Et les deux disent que les Giovanni sont merdiques pour toi.

-Ah…

-Mais si je n'étais pas fier de toi je ne serais pas fier de ce que tu représentes pour les Anarch.

-Oh !

-Tu changes de syllabe ?

-Ouais !

-Tu as fini de te triturer l'esprit de questions qui ne servent qu'à te plomber ?

-Un peu.

-Bon alors demande. »

On tourne à droite.

« Je dois faire comment ?

-A toi de voir. Maintenant c'est quoi qui t'effraie ?

-Toujours la confrontation sans que les choses soient dites. Avec lui c'était comme un miroir brisé de la sincérité et de la compréhension.

-Chacun est unique, tu ne fais que chercher à faire un classement pour soigneusement esquiver d'avance. »

Arrêt face à un vieil hôtel délabré. Nines leva la tête.

« Répète si tu peux : ce mec est un salaud, je tourne la page et je continue l'écriture. Je sais très bien que tu arrives toujours à balayer après une étape qui te sert de dénouement. Vous étiez mariés ?

-Non !

-Alors vide tes ordures, t'es trop bien pour ce menteur hypocrite nombriliste homosexuel. Moche de l'intérieur et qui se croit beau en s'appelant Judas.

-Jack t'a vraiment tout raconté hein ?

-Ouais… »

Je souris et levai à mon tour la tête.

« Ca ressemble vachement à l'Ocean House… Me dis pas que…

-Si.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Nous.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais plus tard, pour l'heure t'as pas répété après moi.

-Hi ? »

Et il me rembarqua à sa suite pour faire un tour à un marché nocturne, roh le pied ! Y'avait de tout, jusqu'à des estampes bon marché ! Nines eut droit à une démonstration de mon mode fusée. Et au bout d'une demie heure il me rattrapa pour déclarer : « c'est bon ! On bouge ! » D'un pas un peu pressé et inquiet, sans doute avait-il eu peur de me perdre de vue ?

Un peu plus tard il me déclara soudainement qu'on passerait chez moi pour que je déposasse mes affaires. Quel plan est-ce qu'il me montait ? De fait, une fois à mon appartement de Skyline je déposai mon matériel et allai donner un bisou à Heather en robe de nuit sur le canapé devant la télé. La goule s'était faite pardonner en se montrant très attentionnée. C'est-à-dire surtout des bisous, puis des couvertures et des peluches, des fringues et des fleurs.

Puis revenue face à Nines celui-ci me dit soudain qu'on allait dans le Crescent. Mon bar préféré parce qu'il faisait…

KARAOKE !

Ca me faisait bizarre que Nines soit si gentil avec moi. D'aller dans un bar qu'il détestait la plupart du temps ! Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'étendre sur la question parce qu'il faisait la conversation à lui tout seul. Parlant des dernières trouvailles en matière de jeux idiots des Anarch. J'étais toute ouïe. Ils avaient inventé la balle au Sabbat. Balle au prisonnier avec la tête d'un membre du Sabbat dans un pack de glace. J'y jouais jamais à ces jeux. Enfin j'aurai bien voulu y jouer mais Jack ou Nines m'interdisait toujours de jouer au plus rigolo : le 69. Alors je me contentais de regarder en me fendant de rire. Ca faisait beaucoup rire Jack mais ça faisait beaucoup moins marrer Nines quand un vampire faisait mine de me pointer.

Ainsi plus tard nous entrâmes dans un petit bar karaoké des hauts quartiers de L.A.

Ce que j'aime aux Etats-Unis c'est qu'ils ont les stars japonaises, et pour une fois je pouvais m'éclater les cordes vocales sur Ayumi Hamasaki. Nous étions au fond du bar et Nines était assis quasi stoïque (bouh le mauvais public !) Mais quand même un sourire aux lèvres, petit sourire, un micro sourire. Bon quand je passai à _Tsuki no Curse_ par pur hasard… (Si ! 50$ !) Il fit la gueule. Par contre Pierrot et _Yuuyami Suicide_ il fit un grand sourire. Mais ce fut avec Garbage qu'il commença vraiment à bouger les lèvres. Bon je savais avec quoi le faire chanter ! Bingo !

Quand nous sortîmes deux heures plus tard et rendu un barman heureux… (Je laisse le temps aux perverses d'interpréter.) Il était à peine minuit et le Brujah me tractait déjà vers un autre club qui faisait jouer des groupes amateurs espérant devenir professionnelles. Depuis le temps les guitares électriques aussi me sortaient par les trous de nez… Ca ne serait pas par style si j'éclatais une guitare de marque contre le sol.

Bref dans le club très sombre qui tenait plus de la mini salle de concert qu'autre chose, et très pour les fumeurs même passifs. Mais bon, quand on entra il passait du Nightwish en CD pour me faire plaisir. _Phantom of the Opera_ ! Nines entra devant moi puis je le suivis en regardant autour de moi jusqu'à une table haute sur la mezzanine après avoir monté un escalier aux marches noires éclairées par des câbles phosphorescents. Prenant une table juste au centre et contre la balustrade en trois tuyaux de métal jaune on s'assit pour regarder la scène ronde éclairée par trois spots rouge vert et bleu. Elle n'était pas bien haute mais il y avait quand même une petite série de marches en bloc de granit à droite pour y monter.

Le CD s'arrêta et je vis sortir un groupe composé de jeunes hommes en pantalon en cuir d'une porte à droite du petit escalier de la scène. Le plus grand portait une veste en cuir et avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses. Le second portant une basse à la main droite par le manche était blond bouclé et torse nu sur une peau pâle et sans réels muscles. Le troisième et le quatrième étaient respectivement le guitariste et le batteur. Le premier était châtain cheveux mi longs et aussi torse nu, le second avait la boule à zéro et une chemise.

J'attendis qu'ils commençassent à jouer, plutôt adroits, puis le chanteur empoigna à deux mains le porte micro en se courbant un peu pour nous faire entendre sa chaude voix. Et quelque chose dans sa manière de manipuler le micro me fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis je me tournai vers Nines. Il les observait toujours en silence mais sans tourner la tête ni même les yeux vers moi il dit : « regarde le chanteur.

-Hum ? Mignon !

-Si tu veux. Il se fait appeler Mundi mais j'ai appris qu'il était un Toréador de Floride en fuite pour s'être mis à dos l'Archevêque de Miami.

-Encore un ? Sabbatique ?

-Il est arrivé à Los Angeles il y a une semaine avec ses trois goules que tu vois là. Il ne sait pas encore présenté et ça n'a aucune importance vraiment. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est qu'il est réputé en Floride pour être un… Opportuniste. En plus d'avoir été un chien du Sabbat.

-Et ?

-Il pourrait être gênant si LaCroix vient le trouver avant nous, ou encore les Giovanni ou le Sabbat.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui pourrait bien avoir comme influence ? »

Nines fronça légèrement les sourcils. Prenant son temps pour répondre et commençant à vachement m'agacer.

« C'est ce que tout le monde a pensé quand tu es arrivée. 'Dieu qu'est-ce qu'une bleue Toréador peut bien avoir d'important ?' Deux semaines plus tard tu faisais péter l'entrepôt du Sabbat à Santa Monica.

-Pas faux ! Héhéhé.

-Mais lui, même s'il est pourchassé par le Sabbat c'est un ancien membre. Il est Toréador ce qui veut dire qu'il a du charme…

-Merci !

-Arrête de me couper. Et qu'il peut très bien se faire valoir pour semer le trouble dans les rangs Anarch et en tourner vers le Sabbat pour se faire pardonner. C'est un opportuniste donc c'est de la nitroglycérine avec des crocs. Tu me suis ?

-Toujours ! Donc je fais quoi ?

-Tu vas trop vite attends moi. Le fait est qu'en bon Toréador Antitribu il a des vices. Et l'un de ces vices se rapproche des méfaits de Jack l'Eventreur. Mais ça n'est pas lui qui commet les crimes ni ses goules.

-Tu sais que j'en ai marre de faire les potiches pour faire cracher le morceau à un mâle ?

-Sauf que là tu vas jouer la prochaine victime.

-S'il fait tuer des mortelles ça va être dur !

-Sauf si tu l'emmerdes en essayant de lui faire rejoindre les Anarch… »

Nous échangeâmes un regard et je posai mon menton sur la paume de ma main droite. Coude sur la table en baissant les yeux sur le groupe de Mundi. « Et s'il accepte ?

-Alors il acceptera de nous…

-De me, tu sais très bien que c'est toujours moi qui fait l'Effaceur. Sans les pectoraux et le fusil.

-De te dire où se trouve son écorcheur.

-D'accord. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire les groupies mais j'aurais quand même préféré un beau bishô tout droit venu de Bishôland ou du Japon.

-Parce que c'est pas le même pays ? » Fit-il faussement candide en papillonnant exagérément les yeux. Je baissai la tête en laissant échapper un rire par le nez. Nines ne plaisantait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait c'était tellement étonnant que c'était décapant. Je relevai la tête pour le voir sourire en coin puis passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns et enfin jouer avec sa barbe. L'air songeur. « Je te fais confiance pour ne pas te faire tuer, mais fais attention quand même, » dit-il finalement avant de pointer l'index droit vers la scène pour m'indiquer d'y entrer.

« Allons-y ! T'es un vrai négrier tu sais ?

-Pense que c'est un potentiel chien de chasse pour LaCroix.

-Pense plutôt que tu vas avoir deux Toréador sur le dos ! » Ricanai-je en me levant pour saisir mon petit sac et descendre l'escalier. Nines haussa les épaules en toute réponse.

Ainsi après ce petit briefing de la part de papa Nines Rodriguez baron officieux de Downtown mais lui dite pas ça le fâche… Je descendis presque en sautillant l'escalier pour commencer par donner l'impression d'une biche un poil cinglée comme toute groupie un peu à l'ouest se le doit. Arrivée en bas je passai la corde de mon sac en travers de ma poitrine sur mon épaule gauche. Me frayant ensuite un chemin parmi les chimpanzés qui constituaient l'essentiel de la piste d'agitation, heu, de danse. Pardon les singes ! Heu ! Les danseurs.

La piste était éclairée par une dominance bleue, et la scène de jaune. Je levai la tête pour voir ce Mundi d'un peu mieux. Oh vraiment son Sire n'avait pas trop craché en créant son Infant. Grand je dirais un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, pantalon et veste ouverte en cuir. Corps svelte mais fort, un visage aux traits fins de jouvenceau même s'il avait des joues plates et un menton carré. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses qui lui allaient jusqu'au creux des reins mais tirés en arrière sans doute par un élastique derrière la tête.

De là où j'étais je voyais qu'il avait des mains déliées et de longs doigts fins de pianiste avec des ongles peints en noir. Il portait aussi des bottes militaires aux pieds. Ho que j'aimerai pas me faire botter les fesses par du cuir militaire, ça fait très mal ! On aurait dit qu'il y avait du plomb à la pointe des pieds pour alourdir. Un coup de pied au cul militaire et vous aviez l'impression d'avoir trop fait de cheval… Ou de sport de chambre.

Or ce petit moment d'observation passé je commençai à m'arranger un coin gesticulatoire en face de mon futur idole et le plus près possible mais pas trop non plus pour la vue. Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est une Toréador en puissance c'est que les mortels vous font instinctivement une place de choix. Et sont comme en orbite autour de vous. Bon, danser à la manière d'une allumeuse de niveau 1 (l'allumeuse qui ne sait pas qu'elle en est une) n'était pas ma spécialité (j'étais allumeuse de niveau 3 c'est celle qui allume pour embarquer après, l'allumeuse de niveau 2 allume pour rigoler.) Mais j'y arrivais plutôt bien même dans une robe en coton un peu provençale et très à pas cher. Les bras levés légèrement au-dessus de ma tête, les yeux baissés pour faire genre je sais pas danser et je surveille mes pieds. Et le déhanchement des hanches qui souvent renommait le '69' en '69 par procuration' aussi appelé 'OBH' qui veut dire Organisons une Bacchanale d'Humains. C'est-à-dire on allait (enfin quand je dis 'on' c'est tous les Anarch sauf moi évidemment…) On allait dans un bordel et on glissait quelque aphrodisiaque dans les mets ou les boissons (ou les femmes, enfin en réalité, surtout dans les femmes et beaucoup moins dans la nourriture, c'est qu'un Brujah frustré qui veut s'amuser ça fait pas dans l'indirect). On attendait que la potion magique fasse effet et on regardait l'effet produit sur le monde merveilleux d'un bordel bien rempli. (Et d'un bordel bien semé.)

Moi j'attendais l'effet de mon déhanchement qui avait été renommé 'le 69' par Jack et les autres Anarch quand Nines avait le dos tourné. Mundi me remarqua plutôt vite pour un Toréador (c'est qu'ils sont difficiles !) Et ce fut bientôt un petit jeu de regards énamourés mais timides et de gestes explicites (qu'est-ce qu'on peut suggérer comme choses avec un micro !) Jusqu'à ce que leur tour de chant soit terminé. Qu'ils remerciassent le public des chimpanzés, heu… Et que Mundi ordonnât à ses goules de vite déblayer tout ça et de rempaqueter. Quand il descendit de scène, certaines et aussi certains s'agglutinèrent autour de lui. Mais après quelques paroles de lissage de l'ego il arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi. Sage innocente les mains dans le dos. Saisissant la main droite que je lui tendis une fois devant moi pour y déposer un doux baiser. Mais gardant mes doigts ensuite dans la sienne. « Bonsoir mademoiselle ! » Dit-il en français. Je souris légèrement en baissant les yeux et répondis : « bonsoir… »

Alors que si j'avais souri c'était surtout en pensant : « c'estNinesquidoitpeut-êtrerêverdeluitransformerleculenchouxfleuravecunfusildechasse !! »


End file.
